Super Danganronpa: Welcome to a World without Hope
by Un Loco Mas
Summary: Cinco años tras la muerte de Junko Enoshima, los miembros de Future Fundation descubren que ella no era más que un peón de Ultimate Despair. Ahora, la vil organización buscará extender la desesperación en el núcleo económico y social de todo el planeta Tierra. ¡Que comience el nuevo Juego de Matanza Mutua! Disclaimer: Por desgracia, Danganronpa no me pertenece.
1. Prólogo

_-Prólogo-_

Viejos conocidos charlando en una isla casi desierta. ¿El regreso de la Desesperación?

Su cabello azabache, largo hasta su cintura, le resultaba realmente molesto. La isla donde él vivía poseía un constante y caluroso clima tropical, y no había nada peor que tener el pelo largo en verano. Sin embargo, eso era algo que, sencillamente, no le importaba.

Para Hajime Hinata, su pelo y el clima era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

 _Ultimate Hope_ caminaba a paso ligero bordeando la costa. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que tenía prisa. Obviamente, este hecho no pasó inadvertido para las personas que convivían con él.

—¿Adónde vas, Hinata? —le preguntó una joven mujer de cabello castaño, tez bronceada y ojos azules.

—¡Al embarcadero! —exclamó el aludido— ¡Ellos ya han llegado!

Akane Owari, alias _Ultimate Gymnast_ , sonrió a su amigo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que "ellos" se habían pasado por la isla. Era normal que el pelinegro se sintiera emocionado por su llegada, sin embargo, a la gimnasta le pareció que, más bien, lucía preocupado.

* * *

La blanca embarcación en la que viajaban los visitantes atracó en el puerto de Isla Jabberwock sin complicaciones, y sus puertas no tardaron en abrirse. Al poco tiempo, las figuras oscurecidas por el sol de tres personas, dos hombres y una mujer, comenzaron a verse bajar la escalinata. El primero en pisar tierra fue un hombre de escasa altura, cabello castaño claro totalmente despeinado y ojos oliváceos. Tras él, la mujer, de larguísimo cabello lila y analíticos ojos violetas, puso sus pies en la madera del puerto con elegancia y delicadeza. Finalmente, el más alto de los tres, un hombre de aspecto distinguido, ojos verdes cubiertos por gafas de media montura blanca y cabello rubio peinado con absoluta perfección se limpió el polvo de los pantalones tras salir de la nave.

—Es un placer teneros de vuelta —sonrió Hajime forzadamente—. Aunque me temo que la situación no es la mejor…

—¿De qué estás hablando? —le interrumpió el rubio, ajustándose las gafas— La situación es inmejorable. Después de que el Gobierno japonés decidiera cerrar sus fronteras, por fin hemos acorralado a _Ultimate Despair_.

—En efecto, así es —corroboró la chica de ojos violetas, Kyoko Kirigiri—. Tal y como Togami ha dicho, ya nos hemos librado de los tres pilares principales de la organización: Junko Enoshima, que murió hace cinco años en su propio Juego de Matanza Mutua; Monaca Towa, que desapareció hace tres años y medio y, tras la reclusión de su sirviente, Nagito Komaeda, en esta isla hace dos, se quedó sin un lugar para esconderse y fue rápidamente encontrada; y, finalmente…

—Yo —completó la frase su interlocutor.

 _Ultimate Detective_ tan sólo asintió.

—En efecto, el arma más poderosa de _Ultimate Despair_ , el genio definitivo, Izuru Kamukura, que abandonó la organización hace dos años y se auto encarceló en Isla Jabberwock.

Hinata guardó silencio, a la espera de que alguno de sus invitados dijera algo. Fue el hombre de pelo castaño, Makoto Naegi, quien hizo los honores.

—Hajime, _Ultimate Despair_ ya no existe. Ya no hay nadie que pueda influenciaros a ti o al resto de los chicos y llevaros de vuelta por el mal camino. Dime, ¿por qué no salís ya de aquí?

El aludido sonrió.

—Naegi, hay dos cosas en las que te has equivocado. La primera es que… Bueno, que Junko o Monaca ya no estén ahí es algo irrelevante. Nosotros ya hemos sido miembros de _Ultimate Despair_ , y en eso ya no hay marcha atrás. Ya enloquecimos hace mucho, y volveremos a hacerlo si salimos de aquí, no cabe duda de eso. Somos peligrosos, y vosotros lo sabéis. Es la constante paz de la isla la que nos mantiene en nuestros cabales.

El rostro de Makoto se ensombreció. Sabía que su amigo tenía razón, pero aún así le costaba aceptar que, después de cinco años luchando por la salvación del mundo, no fuera capaz de salvar a tan sólo cinco personas. Kyoko, por el contrario, se mantuvo neutral y formuló la pregunta que Hajime estaba esperando.

—Dijiste que Naegi está equivocado en dos cosas… ¿Cuál es la otra?

El pelinegro se tomó unos segundos para responder.

—Mejor pasad a dentro, será una larga charla.

* * *

—He preparado té, ¿queréis un poco? —preguntó una joven de larguísimo cabello castaño claro, enfundada en un sencillo vestido corto color verde oscuro.

—Sí, gracias, Sonia —pidió Naegi.

La chica asintió con la cabeza, sonriente, y se dirigió a la cocina para coger la bebida en cuestión.

Byakuya se acomodó en uno de los sillones.

—No tengo tiempo suficiente como para ir perdiéndolo, Hajime —señaló con algo de brusquedad—. SI lo que tienes que decir es importante, dilo de una vez.

—¿Para qué nos llamaste a la isla? —preguntó también Kyoko, ignorando las quejas de su compañero— Tiene que ser algo muy importante como para que nos pidas que vengamos hasta aquí.

Izuru suspiró.

—Sí, en efecto, estamos en graves problemas. Y eso se debe, precisamente, a que _Ultimate Despair_ ha sido derrotada.

Las palabras del pelinegro sorprendieron a los invitados. Sonia, acompañada por Kozuichi Soda, llegó para servir el té. Ambos ex miembros de _Ultimate Despair_ se acomodaron junto a Hajime en un sofá y se unieron a la conversación. Por su parte, Akane y Kuzuryu también entraron en la casa.

—¿De verdad pensasteis que Junko fundó la organización ella sola? Por muy loca que estuviera, no era más que una modelo —intervino _Ultimate Yakuza_.

—¿Quieres decir que hay más personas involucradas en ello? —cuestionó Kyoko.

—En efecto, así es —intervino Sonia—. El objetivo prioritario de _Ultimate Despair_ es, en base, envolver al mundo en la desesperación.

—El concepto es muy ambiguo —trató de explicar Kuzuryu—, sin embargo, hay una cosa que no podría ser más clara: es imposible tener impacto a nivel mundial actuando en un solo país.

—Es decir, ¿qué _Ultimate Despair_ está también actuando en el resto del planeta? —se sorprendió ligeramente Naegi.

—No, aún no —negó Hajime—. Pero pronto lo hará. Japón cerró sus fronteras para evitar que ellos se expandieran, pero no contasteis con que ya estuvieran fuera de allí. Todos nosotros: Junko, los Guerreros de la Esperanza, los miembros convertidos de _Ultimate Despair_ , e incluso yo, nohemos sido más que sus conejillos de indias, y Japón, su terreno de pruebas.

Kyoko no parecía sorprendida.

—Tiene sentido… Japón es un país muy poco abierto al exterior, con una sociedad muy apresurada y caótica. No sería de extrañar que usaran un área de esas características como área de experimentación…

—Ya que es donde más sencillo resulta extender la desesperación.

Soda asintió con la cabeza. Su flequillo fucsia le tapaba ligeramente los ojos.

—Y después de un relativo éxito, su siguiente objetivo sería… —planteó.

Fue Byakuya el primero en darse cuenta.

—Una nación igual de caótica y disonante, pero tan influyente que facilitaría la expansión mundial de la organización…

—Exacto —concordó Hinata—. Y el que más encaja con esa descripción, no es otro que el país más rico, heterogéneo y conflictivo del mundo… Los Estados Unidos de América.

* * *

 **Bueno, pues como me apetecía y me sentía inspirado, voy a hacer un fic de Danganronpa. Este prólogo es para dar a entender la situación. Obviamente, la historia se centrará en el Juego de la Matanza Mutua, si no, no tendría gracia muajajaja**

 **Bueno, me despido, espero que al alma caritativa que se pase a leer esto le guste.**

 **Desquiciados saludos de un humilde loco más.**


	2. Capítulo 1

- _Capítulo 1_ -

¡La Academia de la Esperanza reabre sus puertas! ¿Un nuevo vestigio de desesperación?

"La Academia Pico de la Esperanza es una escuela que ha sido inaugurada en Japón cinco años atrás. Sin embargo, no es una escuela normal: su peculiaridad consiste en que tan sólo hay una forma de asistir a dicha escuela, y esa era recibir una invitación para ello. ¿Cómo puede suceder eso? La respuesta era sencilla: sólo la _créme_ de la _créme_ de la sociedad nipona obtiene el acceso a la escuela en cuestión. Sólo los preparatorianos que más destacan en sus respectivos campos dentro de su nación reciben una invitación para formar parte de la siguiente promoción de la Academia.

Ese curioso método de selección y enseñanza ha sido un total éxito.

Los graduados de la Academia tenían ya sus vidas aseguradas en cuanto atravesaban el umbral de la puerta. Una vez salieron de allí, pudieron explotar al máximo sus talentos, al punto de que comenzaron a aparecer en los noticieros y periódicos de todo el mundo. Los Super Estudiantes de Preparatoria se han vuelto la sensación que ha revolucionado el mundo de la enseñanza en todo el planeta, a modo que la organización que financiaba la escuela ha prometido expandir horizontes y comenzar a expandir su modelo educacional por el resto del mundo.

Siete años después de que la primera academia fuera inaugurada, el director firmó un contrato con el Presidente de los Estados Unidos para que su país fuese el próximo anfitrión de tan maravillosa iniciativa. Finalmente, tres años después, la Academia Privada Pico de la Esperanza abrirá hoy sus puertas en Springfield, la capital del estado de Illinois, y su primera generación, compuesta por los veinticuatro estudiantes más prometedores de nuestra gran nación, ingresarán a ella para graduarse, y así convertirse en la esperanza que mantenga a los Estados Unidos en la cumbre del mundo."

Michael apagó la televisión. Por mucho que le interesara el reportaje, no tenía tiempo para quedarse en casa. Ese día, por fin, podría entrar a la Academia de la Esperanza y conocer a sus increíbles compañeros de clase. Tomó su invitación y la leyó por vigesimoctava vez:

"¡Felicidades, has sido elegido para formar parte de la primera promoción de Super Estudiantes de Preparatoria! Se ha hecho un sorteo entre todos los estadounidenses de tu edad, ¡y has salido ganador! Por esa razón, ingresarás a la Academia bajo el título de _Super High School Level Lucky Student_ , el Super Suertudo de Preparatoria. ¡Esperamos que tengas una vida escolar llena de esperanza!"

"Atte. La Junta Directiva de la Academia Pico de la Esperanza"

Michael estaba emocionado: de los millones de chicos y chicas que ese año estaban en edad de ingresar a bachillerato, él había sido el único de todo el país que había recibido una invitación. Él, un chico sin ningún tipo de talento excepcional, podría estudiar en la misma clase que el resto de sus compañeros por un simple golpe de suerte. Sin duda alguna, la situación no podría haber ido mejor. Saldría de esa escuela siendo un nuevo y mejorado Michael, y todos estarían orgullosos de él. Lo sabía, lo presentía.

Aunque se equivocaba.

* * *

La Academia pico de la Esperanza era un edificio muy pequeño: tenía forma cúbica y estaba totalmente pintado de color azul. No tenía más de cuatro pisos, y la planta baja no parecía ser tampoco muy amplia. No era de extrañar si tenías en cuenta que iba a alojar a una sola clase de veinticuatro personas, pero, aún así, se esperaba que el edificio fuera algo más imponente.

—Así que ésta es la famosa Academia de la Esperanza... —murmuró para sí mismo— Aquí empieza mi nueva vida—dijo y, sin pensarlo dos veces, atravesó la puerta principal y se adentró en la edificación.

* * *

No era un lugar donde fuera fácil perderse. En base, consistía en un patio principal en la planta baja, y otros cuatro pisos formados por pasillos que delineaban el perfecto cuadrado que era el edificio. La planta superior era un polideportivo cubierto.

Michael caminaba por un pasillo de la tercera planta, en busca de la que sería su aula. Según el mapa en la parte trasera de su invitación, el aula que buscaba estaba en ese mismo piso.

Finalmente la encontró: una puerta doble color azul marino decorada únicamente con un letrero blanco que rezaba la inscripción "Clase 1-A". Sin duda, ese era el lugar al que debía ir.

Se dispuso a poner su mano sobre la perilla de la puerta, pero justo antes de tocarla se detuvo en seco. Iba a encontrarse con auténticos Super Estudiantes de Preparatoria, personas realmente impresionantes. Como compañero que había ingresado allí por mera fortuna, y no por ser talentoso en un campo concreto, la primera impresión era esencial. Justo al lado del salón había un baño. Entró en él y se miró al espejo: su cabello, del color de la ceniza, estaba perfectamente recortado. Sus ojos avellanas no tenían el menor rastro de ojeras o patas de gallo que pudieran delatar el sueño que tenía por no haber dormido en toda la noche. Su ropa, compuesta por una camiseta de manga corta color azul marino, un chaleco marrón claro y unos vaqueros, reflejaba una imagen casual, pero no totalmente informal: justo como él quería. Todo estaba listo, no tenía ninguna imperfección particularmente notable, así que se dirigió sin más demora a la puerta del aula de clases.

En cuanto estuvo de nuevo frente a ella, cogió todo el aire que pudo, lo comprimió en sus pulmones, y lo expulsó profundamente. Una vez estuvo mentalmente listo, colocó su mano en la perilla con el fin de abrir la puerta a la que sería su nueva vida.

Sin embargo, algo ocurrió. En cuanto rodeó el picaporte con sus dedos, todo se comenzó a volver borroso y, a los pocos segundos, perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

Las imágenes cambiaban rápidamente: Michael vio por un segundo a la Estatua de la Libertad con su cabeza sustituida por la de un escalofriante oso de peluche. Inmediatamente, esta cambió por la visión de un aula de instituto manchándose de sangre, y luego pasó a ver las caras de personas totalmente desconocidas para él, las cuales parecían mirar con terror a su dirección.

Junto con esas, muchas más imágenes pasaron en décimas de segundo: a cada nueva escena que se mostraba ante sus ojos, él olvidaba totalmente la anterior. Era como observar una película con la cámara rápida a la más alta velocidad.

Poco después, todo volvió a tornarse negro.

* * *

—Eh, despierta… ¿Te encuentras bien? —oyó una voz dulce y femenina hablándole— Vamos, abre los ojos… Sé que estás despierto.

Michael separó los párpados. Aturdido, lo primero que alcanzó a ver fue un rostro casi infantil que le observaba con preocupación.

—¿Qué… qué está pasando? ¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó.

La chica no le respondió.

—¿Por qué no te incorporas antes de volver a perder el conocimiento? No podremos explicarte nada si te quedas inconsciente —le ordenó una segunda voz.

Michael obedeció, y se sentó en la cama. Poco a poco, sintió que comenzaba a ver con mayor nitidez, y logró distinguir correctamente los rasgos de sus dos acompañantes.

La chica, que aún parecía preocupada, le observaba con enormes ojos del color del océano. Llevaba el cabello de color castaño oscuro atado en una coleta alta, y vestía con una blusa blanca y unos pantalones vaqueros que tan sólo llegaban hasta sus muslos. Parecía la ropa usual de una chica adolescente, si no fuera por la bata blanca con bolsillos rebosantes de instrumentos médicos que llevaba sobre ésta. Para colmo, la bata en cuestión tenía varias manchas de color rojo repartidas por toda su extensión. Manchas de sangre. De un modo u otro, la linda imagen que transmitían su delgado cuerpo y sus rasgos finos era brutalmente masacrada por lo grotesco de, por lo que Michael supuso, era su ropa de trabajo.

El chico, por el contrario, le hacía recuperar el mareo con sólo verle. Su cabello, de color castaño oscuro y largo casi hasta el final del cuello, estaba totalmente enmarañado y despuntado. En concreto, la parte de atrás estaba tan encrespada que se asemejaba a un licántropo en mitad de su transformación. Por si fuera poco, podía verse por debajo de su flequillo una cicatriz casi horizontal en el lado izquierdo de su frente. Con todo, el dato más discordante de su físico eran sus ojos: uno era de color gris, mientras el otro era de un rojo escarlata que recordaba a la sangre. En definitiva, la asimetría hecha ser humano. Claro, que esto era compensado con una vestimenta de lo más normal y simplista: unos pantalones vaqueros, una sudadera gris y lo que parecía ser una camiseta negra por debajo de ésta.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó la chica— No soy muy buena dando tratamiento a vivos, así que realmente no sé si lo hice bien…

Los balbuceos de la joven sobresaltaron a Michael…

—¿Tratamiento? —exclamó Michael, viendo de nuevo la ropa de la joven— ¿Le has hecho algo a mi cuerpo?

—Sólo te di los primeros auxilios…

—Ey —intervino el chico—. No deberías dejarte engañar por la primera impresión que te dé la gente, ¿sabes? Esa enana es realmente buena en lo que hace.

—¡Eh! ¿A quién llamas enana? ¡Soy casi tan alta como tú!

—Sí, sí, lo que tú digas… —le restó importancia el chico— Lo importante ahora es ver si tu primer paciente vivo está bien, ¿o no, señorita forense?

—¿Forense? —murmuró Michael. Entonces, recordó todo: la Academia Esperanza, la invitación, y su extraño desmayo — ¿Estamos en la Academia Esperanza?

—Sí y no —respondió el chico—. Es difícil de explicar… ¿Por qué no sales fuera? Lo comprenderás mejor.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza y, ayudado por ambos acompañantes, salió a paso lento fuera de la habitación. Tras subir unas cortas escaleras, descubrió la verdad: estaban en el exterior. Para ser concretos, estaban en un enorme crucero, en medio de algún océano. No podía avistar tierra por ninguna parte.

—Ahí lo tienes —dijo el de ojos heterocromáticos—. Estamos encerrados en un barco de lujo. Curioso sentido del humor el del que nos haya metido aquí.

—Pareces muy tranquilo, ¿es que no ves en qué situación estamos? —le reprochó Michael—. Ahora mismo, yo debería estar en la Academia Pico de la Esperanza.

—Lo sé, Super Suertudo de Preparatoria. Todos deberíamos estar allí.

—¿Qué? ¿Entonces quieres decir que…?

—Exacto, me temo que aún no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Daniel Shawcross, encantado de conocerte.

 _Super High School Level Writer:_ _Daniel Shawcross_

—Daniel Shawcross… ¿El Super Escritor de Preparatoria? —Michael se sorprendió—. ¡He leído todos tus libros, me encantan! Aunque te imaginaba algo más…

—¿Ordenado? Sí, yo le dije lo mismo —intervino la chica—. Por cierto, yo soy Marnie Saenz, ¡encantada de conocerte!

 _Super High School Level Medic Examiner:_ _Marnie Saenz_

—Tú eres... El miembro más joven del FBI, la chica que ha colaborado en la resolución de cincuenta homicidios sin fallar ni una vez, examinando los cadáveres: ¡la Super Forense de Preparatoria!

La joven se rió un poco.

—No es para tanto… Pero sí, esa soy yo.

—Oh, qué bonito… ¿Debería escribir una comedia romántica tomándoos como modelos? No, dada nuestra situación, lo más correcto sería una tragedia…

La chica le golpeó suavemente en el hombro. Parecía algo sonrojada por la vergüenza.

—¡Deja de decir tonterías, Danny!

—Oh, pero teníais una atmósfera tan prometedora… —se siguió burlando él.

—Daniel Shawcross… Ahora que lo pienso, eres conocido por haber escrito novelas de casi todos los géneros existentes, de las cuales el 85% se han vuelto superventas. Pero nunca has escrito nada de género romántico, ¿no?

—No, es uno de los que me falta por cubrir —admitió él—. Aunque tengo el presentimiento de que nuestra situación actual es más propia de un thriller que de un romance.

—¿Puedes encontrar inspiración en cualquier lado?

Su interlocutor sonrió de medio lado.

—Siempre he pensado que un buen novelista necesita dos características primordiales: observación e imaginación. Necesita comprender el mundo que le rodea para descubrir sus musas, y necesita imaginación para plasmar lo que éstas le inspiran en el papel. Eso, acompañado de buena redacción y un rico vocabulario, son los cuatro pilares del escritor. Aunque, creo que eso ahora no es muy importante.

—Chicos —les llamó Marnie—, son casi las doce, deberíamos ir entrando.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Es verdad, tú no viste la nota —recordó Daniel, y luego le tendió un papel—. Reuniros a las doce en punto en el restaurante del barco. Eso es lo que pone.

—Además, dice que es de parte del director de la Academia —añadió la chica.

—Ya veo… —murmuró Michael— Entonces, supongo que deberíamos ir entrando.

Los otros dos asintieron y, juntos, los tres se dirigieron de nuevo al interior de la embarcación.

* * *

El restaurante era un lugar increíblemente amplio. Tenía una alargada mesa en su centro, y alrededor de diez más pequeñas repartidas por toda la sala. En cuanto los tres recién conocidos llegaron, las veinte miradas de los presentes se posaron en ellos.

—Vaya, ¿ya se despertó el suertudo sin suerte? —se rió alguien a su derecha.

Michael miró en dirección a su voz. La persona que se les acercaba era un chico de altura promedio y complexión delgada. Su pelo, parte castaño claro y parte negro, estaba peinado en una complicadísima cresta que desafiaba totalmente a la gravedad. Sus ojos grises, eran de un color tan claro que parecían transparentes. Vestía un traje negro con una camisa blanca que se le salía fuera del pantalón. También llevaba una corbata de color rojo totalmente desanudada. Lo realmente curioso era que, a pesar de llevar un traje, calzaba unas deportivas azules. El chico en cuestión sonreía con cierta burla, mostrando sus blanquísimos dientes a todos los presentes.

—Déjale tranquilo, Nick —le defendió Danny—. Se llevó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza cuando se desmayó. Aunque sí es verdad que para ser el Super Suertudo tiene muy mala suerte…

El otro sólo se rió para sí mismo. Luego, le tendió una mano.

—Mi nombre es Nicholas Ripper, encantado de conocerte.

 _Super High School Level Comedian:_ _Nicholas Ripper_

—Eh... Sí, hola, yo soy Michael Neil.

—Nicholas Ripper —dijo el escritor—. El cómico más famoso a nivel nacional de los dos últimos años. Sus monólogos han sido retransmitidos por televisión en casi todas las cadenas, pero, al parecer, se guarda sus mejores bromas para las galas privadas a las que le invitan. Los rumores cuentan que ha hecho que varios de sus oyentes vomitaran la cena por reírse demasiado.

—Sí, yo también lo había oído… —murmuró Marnie.

—Oh, vamos, no exageréis. Soy bueno haciendo reír a la gente, es todo. Hay gente mucho más impresionante que yo por aquí, ¿sabéis? Por ejemplo, fijaos en ese de ahí.

El rubio miró a donde el cómico le señalaba. Sus ojos se encontraron momentáneamente con los de un joven que charlaba amistosamente con una chica de cabello rubio. Su piel, de color marrón claro, lo identificaba como mestizo o sudamericano. El contraste que ésta causaba con su rizado cabello rubio oro era lo más chocante de su físico. Por lo demás, parecía una persona bastante común: tenía los ojos negros, y vestía con lo que parecía ser el chándal de un equipo deportivo, de color rojo y blanco.

—Ese es Noah Panzram, el Super Futbolista de Preparatoria, sus habilidades son tales que ya está jugando en las ligas profesionales, y todos los equipos del país están ofreciendo enormes cantidades de dinero por él. Lo mejor de todo es que es capaz de jugar en cualquier posición, desde delantero hasta portero. Y es un genio en todas ellas.

 _Super High School Level Soccer Player:_ _Noah Panzram_

—¿Y quién es la chica con la que está hablando?

—Es imposible que no la conozcas —rió Marnie—. ¿Te suena el nombre de Ingrid LaLaurie?

 _Super High School Level Rich Girl:_ _Ingrid LaLaurie_

—¿La hija menor de la familia LaLaurie? ¡Claro que la conozco, los medios de comunicación no paran de hablar de ella! —exclamó Michael—. Su familia es una de las más ricas del mundo. Al parecer, la herencia iba a ser repartida entre sus dos hijas, pero, misteriosamente, sus padres cambiaron de opinión y destinaron toda su fortuna a su hija menor, Ingrid. Todos los periodistas están locos buscando la razón de tan extraña decisión.

Michael volvió a mirar en dirección a la joven, y se dio cuenta de que su acompañante le susurraba algo al oído. De pronto, ella se giró y, con una sonrisa en la cara, comenzó a acercarse a ellos. El primer pensamiento de Michael al ver su rostro fue que ella era realmente hermosa: sus ojos esmeraldas, combinados con su larguísima melena color rubio brillante le otorgaban un aspecto similar al de una princesa de cuento. Su vestuario, compuesto por un vestido blanco largo hasta la mitad de los muslos, y varias pulseras, collares y anillos de lo que parecía ser oro colaboraba mucho a ese porte señorial que tenía. Caminando con la más absoluta gracia y corrección, se acercó a ellos, seguida de cerca por el futbolista.

—Noah me ha dicho que parecíais querer hablar conmigo —dijo ella con una sonrisa—. Os ruego que me disculpéis por no haberme dado cuenta, pero estaba teniendo una conversación realmente entretenida con este chico. Por favor, aceptad mis más sinceras disculpas.

—¡No te preocupes, no tienes por qué disculparte! —rió Danny con nerviosismo. Michael dedujo que el novelista no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con gente de la alta sociedad—. En realidad, sólo nos preguntábamos si tú estabas informada sobre el resto de nuestros compañeros. Sé quiénes son la mayoría, pero con algunos me pierdo… —dijo rascándose la cabeza.

La chica se llevó una mano a la boca.

—Lo siento, me temo que no puedo ayudarte. En realidad, tan sólo os conozco a unos pocos. Sé quiénes son Nicholas y Noah porque aparecen bastante en la televisión, pero…

—En ese caso, creo que yo podría ayudaros con eso —sonrió el futbolista—. ¿Veis a esas dos gemelas de ahí? —señaló a tres chicas que charlaban animadamente cerca de un enorme piano de cola.

Michael reconoció enseguida a las dos hermanas. Ambas eran chicas de exactamente la misma altura y la misma envergadura. Las dos tenían el mismo rostro pecoso y los mismos ojos almendrados. La única diferencia física apreciable era que, mientras una tenía el cabello de color negro azabache, el de su doble era color rubio platino, casi blanco. La de pelo negro vestía con una camiseta de tirantes blanca con manchas de pintura y una falda corta decorada con motivos florales. También llevaba un abrigo largo de color marrón. La rubia, por el contrario, llevaba un vestuario mucho más llamativo: un top color azul marino que le dejaba el ombligo al descubierto y unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados.

—La morena, Clara, lleva un programa de televisión en el que va a diferentes guarderías y centros educativos para ayudar con niños problemáticos o que no atienden en clase. La rubia, Mary, trabaja en el hotel de sus padres. Aunque más que trabajar, podría decirse que lo dirige. Desde que tiene la administración del hotel, ha fundado cientos de "Hoteles Mudgett" a lo largo del mundo, y todos ellos han sido catalogados como hoteles de cinco estrellas. Las personas más ricas e influyentes de la nación se alojan siempre en sus establecimientos cuando viajan.

 _Super High School Level Schoolteacher:_ _Clara Mudgett_

 _Super High School Level Host:_ _Mary Mudgett_

—¿Y quién es la otra chica que está con ellas? —preguntó Danny con curiosidad.

Michael se fijó en ella. Una chica de escasa altura, tez bronceada y lustroso cabello negro. Aunque estaba conversando animadamente con las gemelas, sus ojos violetas se escapaban de vez en cuando a las teclas del instrumento a su derecha. Vestía un vestido negro sin mangas que llegaba hasta sus tobillos, y una chaqueta corta color crema. Sus zapatitos de tacón negros resplandecían con la luz de las lámparas.

—A ella la conozco yo —dijo Marnie—. Su título es el de Super Pianista de Preparatoria. Se llama Emma Drake, y se dice que sus habilidades están al nivel de las de Władysław Szpilman. Ha tocado en los auditorios más conocidos del mundo, y en las fiestas privadas de cientos de personas poderosas e influyentes.

 _Super High School Level Pianist:_ _Emma Drake_

—¡Ah, ya la recuerdo! —exclamó Ingrid—. Viene a tocar en todas mis fiestas de cumpleaños, es bastante buena, sí.

—Así que una artista, ¿eh? —comentó Noah—. Bueno, no es la única que tenemos —dijo señalando a un grupo de cuatro chicas que hablaban entre sí—. ¿Veis a la chica de pelo más largo? Pues la Super Cantante de Preparatoria, Elizabeth Gunnes.

La chica en cuestión era una joven de larguísimo cabello azabache que llegaba hasta sus caderas. O eso pensó Michael al principio pero, fijándose bien, se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, era de un oscurísimo color azul acero. Sus ojos eran de un casi antinatural verde jade tan brillante que parecía emitir más luz que las propias lámparas.

 _Super High School Level Singer:_ _Elizabeth Gunnes_

—Michael, ¿estás bien? Te has quedado embobado mirando en su dirección —le preguntó Daniel.

—¿Eh? Sí, estoy bien, ¿por qué?

—¿Te has enamorado a primera vista de la cantante o qué? ¡Por favor, tenías la misma expresión que Oberon! —se rió de él el cómico.

—¿Qué? ¡No me he enamorado! ¿Y quién es Oberon?

—No puedes ser un chico adolescente y no reconocer ese nombre —le acusó el escritor—. ¡El creador independiente de videojuegos más joven y exitoso de todo el mundo! ¡Oberon Manson!

—¿No sabes qué juego es el _Evil Hearts_? ¡Es el juego que más ha vendido de esta Generación!

—Chicos… Siempre hablando de deportes o videojuegos… —se quejó Marnie.

—¿Ah, sí? —se preguntó la rubia—. Los chicos que conozco siempre hablan de cosas interesantes.

—Eso es porque siempre te dicen lo que quieres oír —suspiró la forense—. Qué suerte tienes por ser rica.

Ingrid sólo le sonrió a modo de respuesta.

—¿Y ese Oberon está aquí?

—Sí, mírale —señaló Danny.

Cerca del grupo de las cuatro chicas, había un joven realmente gigantesco. Su larga espalda estaba curvada en una ligera joroba. Su cabello rizado se alargaba hasta sus hombros y una desaliñada barba a medio afeitar cubría la mitad inferior de su rostro. Sus ojos, ligeramente cubiertos por su flequillo, eran de un resplandeciente color naranja. Vestía de forma totalmente normal: una sudadera roja y unos pantalones vaqueros cortos, que dejaban a las vistas sus no libres de vello piernas.

 _Super High School Level Game Dessigner:_ _Oberon Manson_

—¿A dónde está mirando? —se preguntó Michael.

—Posiblemente a la Super Diplomática de Preparatoria. Fue la que cuidó de él cuando se despertó, y aún está pensando en cómo darle las gracias.

—¿Y ésa es?

—La que está a la izquierda de Elizabeth, la más alta del grupo.

—A ver… ¿La del traje?

—Sí, ella. Arabella Berkowitz. A sus dieciséis años, se convirtió en Primer Ministro de una micronación al sur de Alaska. Rápidamente expandió su territorio y consiguió que la Organización de las Naciones Unidas la reconocieran como un país.

El rubio se fijó mejor en la chica en cuestión. De altura considerable y cuerpo esbelto, lo que más destacaba de su figura era su llamativo cabello de color rojo caoba que caía libremente hasta la mitad de su espalda. Sus ojos rosas parecían revisar la sala cada cierto período de tiempo. En uno de sus reconocimientos, se percató de que Michael le observaba, y le sonrió ligeramente.

 _Super High School Level Diplomat:_ _Arabella Berkowitz_

—¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó Ingrid.

—Al parecer una de ellas tiene amnesia. —señaló Nicholas—. Hablé con ella hace poco, pero no descubrí gran cosa, a parte de su nombre.

La chica a la que el cómico señalaba era una joven de ojos rasgados y cabello negro recogido en un moño oriental. Llevaba puesto un vestido tradicional chino que dejaba a la vista sus brazos y una de sus piernas.

—Se llama Renee Dellinger. Sí, a pesar de su aspecto, es americana, aunque creo que tiene raíces orientales.

 _Super High School Level ?:_ _Renee Dellinger_

—¿Y la pequeña que no para quieta?

Noah se refería a la más baja del grupo, una chica de rostro redondo y cuerpo extremadamente delgado. Su pelo castaño caía sobre sus hombros terminando en unas puntas color verde agua. Sus ojos, similares a pequeñas esferas negras, se movían nerviosamente de un lado a otro. Vestía con un vestido corto gris y una chaqueta fina de color azul claro.

—Aira Glatman —señaló Ingrid—. Nunca olvidaré a esa chica. Es una periodista del corazón que no se rinde nunca. Cuando mis padres decidieron dejarme toda su herencia, esa chica no paró de seguirme en busca de información hasta que la denuncié por acoso. Mi novio incluso me dejó porque se sentía incómodo con su presencia constante.

 _Super High School Level Stalker:_ _Aira Glatman_

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso con tanta tranquilidad? —se extrañó Shawcross.

La multimillonaria sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Perdona… ¿Tú eres Ingrid LaLaurie, no es así? —preguntó una vocecilla.

Todos se giraron en la dirección de la que provenía. Su dueña era una chica poco más alta que la Super Acosadora de Preparatoria. De cabello negro corto, tenía sus ojos dorados clavados en la Super Chica Rica de Preparatoria. Vestía con una larga gabardina marrón que la tapaba hasta los tobillos. Del interior de ésta sacó un pequeño anillo decorado con lo que parecía un diamante.

—Me estaba preguntando si me querrías comprar este anillo. El diamante es de verdad, así que es bastante caro, pero la calidad lo vale, ¿no?

Ingrid observó el anillo durante unos segundos.

—Pues sí que parece de verdad, sí… ¡Vale, te lo compro!

La rubia tendió su mano para que la chica le diera el anillo, pero Noah lo tomó antes de que ella lo posara en su mano.

—Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, ¿no, Lucy? ¿A quién pretendías engañar con este anillo de imitación?

—Eh… Señor Panzram, cuánto tiempo… ¿podría no interponerse en mis negocios, por favor?

El chico la ignoró totalmente y comenzó a hablar con nosotros.

—Si esta chica intenta venderos algo, no se lo compréis —dijo—. Todo lo que hace puede parecer real, pero no son más que copias baratas hechas por ella. Una vez imitó mi firma y comenzó a vender balones supuestamente firmados por mí por las calles. Tuve que acabar denunciándola por derechos de imagen. Es realmente buena falsificando cosas, no por nada es la Super Estafadora de Preparatoria.

 _Super High School Level Swindler:_ _Lucy Chapman_

—Gracias por fastidiarme el negocio, idiota… —ironizó ella con un tono de voz desagradable.

—Lucy, vámonos ya… —dijo otra voz en tono bajo.

Michael se sobresaltó. Detrás de él encontró a la dueña de la segunda voz: una chica no muy alta y de complexión ancha, con corto cabello verde y ojos azules. Vestía una sudadera negra y un pantalón del chándal del mismo color. En su oreja derecha llevaba lo que parecía ser un lápiz.

—Oh, Stephanie… No te habíamos visto. En serio, deberías llamar un poco más la atención —le reclamó Danny—. Una artista genio como tú debería destacar un poco más. ¿Cuántos cómics has dibujado ya? ¿Cuántas series has animado?

—Ciento dos cómics y quince animaciones.

—Ahí lo tienes, una Super Dibujante de Preparatoria como tú debería tener algo más de presencia.

 _Super High School Level Draftswoman:_ _Stephanie Pomeroy_

La artista sólo se encogió de hombros y, acompañada por la estafadora, se adentraron en la sala.

—Eso fue raro… —murmuró Michael— ¿Alguien más a quien deba conocer?

—Hay ocho personas más, pero me parece que te las tendré que presentar luego —dijo Danny.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ahora que Lucy ha llegado, ya estamos todos reunidos, lo que implica que algo está por empezar.

Y en efecto, así fue. A los pocos minutos de señalar eso, la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos. Todas las luces se apagaron, y los focos comenzaron a centrarse uno a uno en el escenario frente al comedor. El escenario comenzó a temblar, y una densa neblina comenzó a cubrir toda la zona iluminada. De pronto, una figura de forma redondeada pareció emerger del mismo suelo. Al caer, la extraña silueta disipó la niebla, rebelando finalmente su aspecto.

Era un oso de peluche.

Pero no un adorable y abrazable osito de felpa, no. Bueno, la mitad izquierda de su cuerpo si era un osito blanco muy mono, pero la derecha… Daba miedo sólo de verla. De un color negro azabache, tenía, en lugar de ojo, una extraña y perturbadora marca carmesí que parecía iluminarse con una luz fantasmagórica. Con todo, lo más terrorífico de ese ser era su boca: en la mitad blanca era pequeña y ovalada, como se esperaba de un osito de felpa normal. Sin embargo, por la parte negra, lo que había en lugar de boca era una enorme mandíbula completada con varios colmillos afilados como cuchillos. Sin duda, una imagen realmente perturbadora.

—¡Estudiantes, sed bienvenidos al viaje de estudios de la Academia Pico de la Esperanza! ¡De parte del comité organizador del viaje, me gustaría desearos un viaje repleto de la más absoluta desesperación! Pupupupupu

—¿Un peluche que habla? —se exaltó Ingrid— ¿Es un número de ventriloquía? ¡Parece divertido!

—¡No soy un oso de peluche! –se quejó el oso de peluche.

—¿Entonces qué eres? —preguntó un chico de cabello azul claro, ojos amarillos y nariz alargada.

—Yo soy… —el animal de felpa se cruzó de brazos por un segundo, como si dudara de su propia identidad— Ya que estamos en los Estados Unidos, lo correcto sería llamarme Monobear, pero eso le resta encanto a mi personaje… ¡Ya lo he decidido! ¡Mi nombre es Monokuma, y soy el director de la Academia Esperanza!

—¿¡El director!? —estallaron todos los presentes.

* * *

 **Y aquí traigo el primer capítulo de la nueva historia de Danganronpa. Quería presentar a los 24 en este capi, pero sería demasiado largo… Y sí, tengo razones para poner 24 y no 16. Por lo demás, nada más que añadir. ¡Doy gracias a vale7887 por su apoyo, y deseo que este capítulo también le guste!**

 **Desquiciados saludos de un humilde loco más.**


	3. Capítulo 2

-Capítulo 2-

¡Los símbolos de la esperanza y el peluche psicótico! ¿Comienza el juego de matanza mutua?

Esa noche, Michael fue incapaz de dormir. El chico daba vueltas en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño ni sacar de su mente el recuerdo de los extraños sucesos llevados a cabo apenas dos o tres horas antes:

* * *

— Ya lo he decidido! ¡Mi nombre es Monokuma, y soy el director de la Academia Esperanza!

—¿¡El director!? —estallaron todos los presentes.

—¿Qué está diciendo ese peluche? —se quejó el chico de cabello azul.

—¿Acaso está sordo, señor Hazzard? ¿O es que le cuesta comprender la situación? Me está decepcionando mucho, teniendo en cuenta su posición como estudiante más brillante del país.

 _Super High School Level Student: Edward Hazzard_

El peliazul, que vestía con una camisa holgada de color rojo y negro y unos vaqueros, arqueó las cejas.

—¿Qué tiene que ver? Incluso al propio Einstein le costaría aceptar que hay un oso de peluche hablándole.

—No creo que sea un oso de peluche —intervino otro chico—. Es un robot, hay alguien controlándolo.

El joven que dijo eso era uno casi tan alto como Oberon Manson. Su sedoso cabello castaño estaba peinado de forma que se amoldaba perfectamente a la forma de su cabeza. Sus ojos negros estaban cubiertos por gafas ovaladas de montura roja, y vestía con unos tejanos negros y un jersey granate.

—¿No lo estarás controlando tú, verdad? Quiero decir, eres el Súper Inventor de Preparatoria —intervino una voz femenina.

 _Super High School Level Inventor: Adrian Starkweather_

—Cálmate, Laura —la tranquilizó Marnie—. No parece alguien capaz de preparar una broma así en esta situación.

La llamada Laura era una chica de considerable altura, cabello negro decorado con mechas de múltiples colores y ojos cafés. Vestía una camiseta negra de manga corta con el dibujo de una corchea blanca, acompañada de una camiseta de manga larga blanca debajo. Llevaba también unos pantalones negros que no alcanzaban a tapar ni la mitad de sus potentes muslos. En sus pies, calzaba unas deportivas blancas y rojas.

—¿Y qué harías si fuera yo? —le desafió el inventor con sorna— ¿Me noquearías haciendo _breakdance_? ¡Ja! —se rió— Es absurdo cómo te ponen en la misma clase que yo sólo por haber ganado unos cuantos concursos de baile.

 _Super High School Level Dancer: Laura Cullen_

—¡Soy la mejor bailarina del mundo! ¡Del mundo! ¡Estoy muy por encima de cerebritos friki como tú!

—Tch. Realmente espero que ese oso o quien sea que lo controle te mate a ti primero.

—¿Le oísteis? ¡Quiere que se muera! ¡Seguro que es él! —exclamó con nerviosismo una bella chica de rizados cabellos blancos y ojos color aguamarina, que vestía con una camiseta rosa ajustada al cuerpo y unos _shorts_ deportivos.

—Vaya, hasta la Súper Nadadora Sincronizada de Preparatoria tiene algo que decir aquí —se quejó Danny—. ¿Por qué no nos callamos un poco y dejamos hablar al maldito peluche?

—El escritor tiene razón, Virginia —intervino un chico de cabello rubio oro—. Discutiendo no solucionamos nada.

 _Super High School Level Synchronized Swimmer: Virginia Toole_

—¡Aaaaah! —se oyó un chillido proveniente de Aria Glatman— ¡Es él, es él, es él! ¡El increíble y súper guapo campeón de judo juvenil de todo el mundo! ¡Avery Cunanan!

 _Super High School Level Judo Champion: Avery Cunanan_

El chico en cuestión era un joven de estatura media y complexión delgada. Su cabello rubio brillaba como si fuera de oro puro y sus cristalinos ojos azules miraban a los de la Súper Acosadora de Preparatoria con una mezcla de sorpresa y orgullo, combinados con un poco de repulsión. Vestía una camiseta blanca con la palabra "judo" escrita en caligrafía japonesa, acompañada de unos pantalones vaqueros desgastados. A simple vista, parecía más un modelo que un judoca.

—Eh… Sí, ese soy yo…

—¡Aaaayy! ¡Además es modesto! —la pequeña chica fue corriendo en dirección al joven—. ¡Soy Aira Glatman, tu mayor fan, por favor dame un abraz…! —dijo mientras corría, pero tanto su carrera como su frase fue interrumpida por una patada de Monokuma en su nuca.

La chica cayó al suelo, y el oso, de pie sobre su espalda, continuó su discurso.

—¡Señorita Glatman, está prohibido perturbar la ley y el orden en esta escuela! ¿Lo ha entendido?

—Sí… —murmuró ella con su respiración entrecortada por el peso del supuesto muñeco de felpa sobre su columna.

—Bien, así me gusta —asintió el peluche—. Ahora, y aprovechando que estamos hablando de permisos y prohibiciones, me gustaría aprovechar la situación para explicar una regla especial en este viaje de estudios.

—¿Cuál es esa regla? —preguntó Edward.

—Es sencillo: está total y absolutamente prohibido abandonar el barco. Jamás. Permaneceréis aquí por el resto de vuestras vidas.

—¿QUÉ? —exclamó la gemela rubia, Mary—¡No puedo quedarme aquí toda la vida! ¡Tengo que ir a supervisar la construcción de un hotel en Bora Bora!

—¿De verdad es eso todo lo que te preocupa? —le reprendió su hermana.

—Calma… —trató de tranquilizarlas la pianista.

—¡Ah, pero no os preocupéis! Si cumplís con cierta condición, os dejaré salir de aquí sin poneros ningún impedimento!

Esas palabras llamaron la atención de Michael.

—¿Una "condición especial"? ¿Qué es esta sensación de _déjà vu_? —murmuró para sí mismo.

—Quizá ya hayas vivido algo como esto —le respondió Danny.

—¿Qué? ¿Me escuchaste?

El chico sonrió.

—No me hizo falta. Supe lo que estabas pensando sólo con verte la cara. Eres bastante fácil de leer, ¿sabes?

—¿Cómo…?

—Ahora da igual —le interrumpió—. Por ahora, centrémonos en lo que Monokuma tiene que decirnos.

—¿Cuál es esa condición especial? —preguntó Edward al oso.

—Ah, ¿eso? Algo realmente sencillo. Veréis, tan sólo tenéis que asesinar a uno de vuestros compañeros y no ser descubierto. ¿A que es divertido?

Todos los presentes permanecieron en silencio.

—Oye… —dijo Nick– No estamos de humor para chistes negros ahora, ¿podrías decirnos la verdad?

—Es la verdad. Podéis hacerlo como queráis: apuñalándoles, envenenándoles, disparándoles… Me he asegurado de que tengáis los medios suficientes, no os preocupéis. Pero recordad esto: debéis aseguraros de cometer el crimen perfecto. Si sois descubiertos por vuestros compañeros —Monokuma hizo emerger tres afiladas garras metálicas de sus acolchados dedos—, seréis ejecutados.

Todos tragaron saliva.

—¿Qué está diciendo…? —intervino Renee.

—Supongo que es difícil de digerir para una amnésica que no recuerda ni su propio talento —se compadeció el director—. Bueno, vosotros tenedlo presente. ¡Buena suerte, que tengáis una vida escolar llena de la más absoluta desesperación! Buhuhuhuhuhuhuhu…

Y, acompañado de su más que curiosa forma de reírse, el muñeco se esfumó de la misma forma que apareció, dejando solos a los veinticuatro conmocionados estudiantes.

Se oyó el ruido de algo cayéndose al suelo: se trataba de Elizabeth, que se había desplomado sobre sus rodillas y había comenzado a llorar en cuanto el oso se había ido.

—¿Qué es eso de matar a alguien? ¿Cómo vamos a hacer algo así?

—Pues parece que lo decía en serio… —dijo el siempre frío Adrian.

—Esto se empieza a poner interesante… —comentó Danny con una ligera sonrisa cínica y su mano en su barbilla.

—No puedes estar diciéndolo en serio —le reprendió Michael.

—Por supuesto que lo digo en serio. Es más que obvio que no vamos a tratar de matarnos unos a otros, pero… También está claro que nuestro querido director no se va a quedar con las manos cruzadas…

Dicho eso, ambos amigos se acercaron a la sollozante cantante.

—Te llamabas Elizabeth, ¿no? —indicó Michael tendiéndole una mano— No te preocupes, nadie va a matar a nadie. De todas formas, ¿quién se creería las palabras de un oso de peluche?

—Yo le creo —intervino la chica pelirroja—. Como ya ha dicho Adrian, hay alguien controlando a esa cosa. Y esa persona quiere, por alguna razón, vernos morir…

Parecía que la diplomática iba a continuar, pero el sonido de un anuncio hecho por megafonía le interrumpió.

—Ya son las diez de la noche —anunció la omnipresente voz de Monokuma—. Comienza la Hora Nocturna. Como veréis en la lista de reglas de las agendas electrónicas que he dejado en vuestras habitaciones, es imposible acceder a ciertas zonas del barco durante esta hora, así que os recomiendo que os dirijáis a vuestros camarotes a dormir un poco. Eso, o cometer algún asesinato nocturno, buhuhuhuhuhu…

El anuncio terminó, y todos comenzaron a moverse para salir de la sala, pero la voz de Berkowitz les detuvo.

—¡Esperad! —ordenó la pelirroja. Sorprendentemente, todos obedecieron— No creo que nadie aquí sea capaz de cometer asesinato pero, como medida de precaución y demostración de confianza, me gustaría pediros una cosa: por favor, no salgáis de vuestras habitaciones por la noche. Nadie sabe lo que ese oso podría hacer.

—Como si fuéramos a hacerlo… —respondió Avery de mala gana.

Dicho eso, los Súper Estudiantes de Preparatoria continuaron su camino a sus respectivos camarotes. De pronto, Elizabeth se desmayó. Marnie, que había permanecido con ellos, le hizo un chequeo rápido.

—Está estable —dijo la forense finalmente—. Sólo se desmayó por la impresión. SI la echáis a su cama, debería recuperarse en seguida. Ahora, si me disculpáis, yo también me voy a dormir.

Arabella y Michael asintieron con la cabeza. Daniel parecía estar sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

—Ayudadme a llevarla a su habitación. Me quedaré con ella para que esté tranquila cuando despierte.

Ambos varones obedecieron y, entre los tres, llevaron a la joven peliazul a su camarote.

* * *

Michael estuvo reflexionando sobre esos sucesos toda la noche. ¿Y si alguien era realmente asesinado? ¿Y si no salían de allí nunca? Él tenía padres, un hermano mayor, amigos, una vida… ¿Perdería todo eso siendo forzado a vivir en un barco por el resto de su vida? No podía creer eso. No quería creer eso. Tenía que salir de allí sea como sea. Él era consciente de eso, pero la sola idea de matar a alguien le resultaba angustiante. ¿Habría otro método para salir de allí?

El rubio se repitió las mismas preguntas constantemente a lo largo de la noche. Luego se respondía a sí mismo. Luego volvía a planteárselas. Y así en un círculo vicioso que no terminaba nunca. Hasta que alguien tocó a su puerta.

El Súper Suertudo de Preparatoria se levantó. ¿Quién sería? ¿Y si venía a matarle? El joven tragó saliva pesadamente y, con paso lento y silencioso, se arrimó a la puerta. Por suerte, ésta tenía una mirilla que permitía ver el exterior. Observó a través de ella, y comprobó quien era quien le llamaba.

Era Daniel Shawcross, el Súper Escritor de Preparatoria.

Michael suspiró aliviado: no creía que él fuera a terminar con su vida. Aún así, dudó un poco si abrir la puerta o no. Después de varios segundos de intenso debate interno, decidió abrirla y escuchar lo que el chico tenía que decirle.

—Si hubiera venido a matarte, ya serías un cadáver —le saludó.

—Buenas noches —respondió Michael al saludo, ignorando olímpicamente el contenido de éste—. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Él sonrió.

—Berkowitz quiere vernos, a nosotros y a unos cuantos más. Dice que es importante.

—De acuerdo. Dame cinco minutos para cambiarme y…

—Hay prisa. No tenemos tiempo para cambiarnos.

Al escuchar eso, se dio cuenta de que su compañero también estaba en ropa de dormir: un amplio pijama de color azul oscuro con un pantalón holgado de la misma tela, pero de color cian.

—Ya veo… Por cierto, ¿de dónde has sacado ese pijama?

—Estaba en el armario de mi camarote, así que lo usé.

—Entonces estás como yo… Bueno, vamos.

* * *

La habitación de Arabella Berkowitz era exactamente igual que la suya, aunque eso era algo de esperar.

En ella había tres personas: Elizabeth Gunnes, que reposaba tumbada sobre la cama, Oberon Manson, que estaba sentado sobre una silla en el escritorio, y la propia Súper Diplomática de Preparatoria, que estaba sentada en la cama a los pies de la cantante.

—Veo que ya estáis aquí —dijo la pelirroja, que vestía con sencillo pijama amarillo—. Entonces ya estamos todos los que necesitamos.

—¿Por qué nos llamas sólo a nosotros? —preguntó Danny.

—Porque os he analizado a todos, y he llegado a la conclusión de que sois los más confiables. Además, me hacen falta vuestras habilidades.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Michael— Somos un escritor, un diseñador de videojuegos y alguien sin ninguna habilidad. ¿Qué puedes necesitar de nosotros?

—Antes de entrar en la Academia Esperanza, me informé sobre todos los que iban ser mis compañeros. Oberon, estuve jugando a tu juego, el _Evil Hearts_. ¿Recuerdas a qué se dedicaba el protagonista?

—Era la mano derecha de su rey, y se encargaba de juzgar y sentenciar a los criminales del reino.

—Exacto, ¿quién diseñó el sistema de juicio?

—Yo.

—Bien. Daniel, he leído varias de tus novelas antes de venir. Entre ellas, una que se llamaba _Another Life_ , en la que los personajes se enfrentaban en una especie de juego de supervivencia, ¿no es así?

—Sí.

—Perfecto, ahora mirad esta regla en el manual electrónico.

—"Después de que tres personas encuentren un cadáver, se dará un tiempo para buscar pistas, y luego se llevará a cabo una Clase de Juicio, en la que los estudiantes presentarán las evidencias que hayan encontrado y decidirán quién es el culpable. Del resultado de la votación dependerá el destino de los presentes" —leyó Michael.

—Exacto —confirmó ella—, vosotros ya habéis imaginado situaciones similares, así que, si un asesinato se produce, dependeremos de vosotros para resolver el caso. En cuanto a ti, Michael…

—¿Tengo que regalar buena suerte por ahí para que nadie muera? —ironizó él.

—No, debes aprovechar tu situación como el único estudiante "normal" del grupo. Muchos van a infravalorarte, y el culpable seguramente tomará menos precauciones contigo que con el resto. Debes aprovechar su guardia baja, y encontrar más pistas que nadie, ya que tú serás el que más oportunidades tenga. ¿Comprendes?

—¿Estás diciendo que, si alguien es asesinado, el asesino tratará de evitar que los demás investiguen? —preguntó Oberon.

—En efecto, pero con el supuestamente menos hábil de nosotros no se tomará tantas molestias. Es por eso que quiero que se concentre plenamente en la investigación del crimen.

—Arabella… Hay algo que me preocupa —dijo Danny.

—¿De qué se trata?

—¿Por qué das por hecho que alguien va a morir?

—Porque… —ella dudó un segundo— Ese oso, Monokuma, o como quiera que se llame… Es mucho más astuto de lo que parece. Puede que mañana no, pero pasado mañana, o dentro de una semana… Seguro que se asegurará de que alguien muera de alguna forma.

El novelista asintió y, apesadumbrados por las palabras de la pelirroja, los tres chicos se retiraron a sus habitaciones a esperar hasta el final de la Hora Nocturna.

* * *

Al día siguiente, los veinticuatro estudiantes se volvieron a reunir en el comedor del crucero para desayunar. Michael se sentó con Daniel y Marnie en una mesa. Comieron en silencio hasta que el escritor tomó la palabra:

—Michael, hay tres personas de las que aún no te he hablado.

—¿Zí? —preguntó él con la comida aún en la boca— ¿Quiénez zon?

—Para empezar, ¿ves al chico que está comiendo sólo al fondo del salón?

Michael se fijó en quien le decía: un chico de cabello castaño claro y ojos oscuros, vestido como si de un motero de los años cincuenta se tratase: unos vaqueros ajustados, un polo de rayas negras y rojas, y una chaqueta de cuero. Miraba a todas partes cada poco tiempo, como si temiera que fueran a atacarle de repente.

—Sí…

—Es Andy Ratcliffe, el Súper Ciclista de Preparatoria. Se dice que ha vencido a varios profesionales de la bicicleta y que, cuando se hizo el control de _doping_ , sus rivales daban positivo y él no.

 _Super High School Level Cyclist: Andy Ratcliffe_

—¿Venció a un montón de adultos dopados él sólo?

—Sí —confirmó su interlocutor—, pero es algo antisocial y desconfiado, así que no te recomiendo que trates con él muy a menudo. Simplemente, intentarlo será inútil.

—También está Maiara Gein —intervino Marnie—, la Súper Gourmet de Preparatoria, una nutricionista y crítica culinaria de tal calibre que ha arruinado a varios de los restaurantes más famosos del mundo con una sóla mala palabra.

Michael se fijó en quien le decían: sentada junto a Ingrid LaLaurie había una chica de cuerpo curvilíneo y considerable altura. Su cabello, suelto por delante de sus hombros, era de un color entre castaño claro y rubio, y sus ojos, negros como obsidianas, observaban con disgusto la comida en su plato.

 _Super High School Level Gourmet: Maiara Gein_

—Y tampoco podemos olvidarnos de Martin Zodiack, el Súper Matemático de Preparatoria, un auténtico genio del cálculo mental. Aunque se dice que es algo torpe en todo lo que no se refiere a los números.

El joven en cuestión tenía el cabello de color verde casi negro, dividido en numerosos rizos que se asemejaban a serpientes o tentáculos. Eso, acompañado por sus felinos ojos ambarinos, recordaban a las gorgonas de la mitología griega, sólo que en versión masculina.

 _Super High School Level Mathematician: Martin Zodiack_

—No creo que tengas que preocuparte mucho por él —dijo Marnie—, al parecer lo único que hace es seguir a Nick y a Noah a donde sea que vayan. No es alguien precisamente activo.

El rubio asintió en señal de comprensión.

—Hablando de eso… ¿No está algo tenso el ambiente? —dijo Danny— La desconfianza mutua es muy obvia ahora mismo.

—Ya… —musitó la chica.

—Bueno, supongo que alguien dirá algo para tratar de unir a la gente… —comentó el de ojos heterocromáticos— ¿Qué pensáis? ¿Será Nick o Avery? ¿Quizá moverá ya Arabella su ficha para tratar de evitar accidentes?

Como si las palabras del novelista hubieran sido una invocación, la pelirroja, que hasta ese momento había estado consolando y apoyando a la cantante, se levantó de su asiento y llamó la atención del grupo.

—Chicos, me gustaría hacer una propuesta… ¿Por qué no nos dividimos en grupos de tres y vamos a explorar el barco? Quizá podamos descubrir el lugar desde donde controlan a ese Monokuma.

Sin mejores opciones, todos se dividieron en ocho grupos de tres personas, y se dedicaron a explorar las diferentes plantas de la enorme embarcación. A las tres horas, se volvieron a reunir:

—¿Y bien? ¿Alguien sabe algo?

—Al parecer, todo el barco está abierto para que lo usemos y exploremos —explicó Clara—, pero la ubicación de la sala de control es desconocida.

—Hemos encontrado una piscina interior y otra en el exterior. Además, hay varias tiendas y supermercados donde podemos encontrar aperitivos y herramientas de todo tipo —señaló Adrian—. No hay dependiente, así que debemos asumir que las podemos tomar libremente. Y sí, también hay armas.

La mención de estas últimas hizo que todos guardaran silencio por varios minutos. Después, fue Avery quien anunció sus descubrimientos:

—Hay un gimnasio, una biblioteca y un salón de videojuegos en el segundo piso. Todo gratuito.

—En el tercero sólo hay más habitaciones —señaló Michael.

—Pues en el cuarto piso están la cocina y lo que creo que es el almacén —dijo Laura—. Sin embargo, la entrada al supuesto almacén está prohibida, y ocupa gran parte de la planta.

—Ya veo… —dijo Arabella—¿Es eso todo?

—Bueno, hay un detalle que nadie ha mencionado… —intervino Andy.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Todo el barco está plagado de cámaras de seguridad. Es como si nos estuvieran monitoreando las veinticuatro horas del día. Los únicos lugares sin cámaras son las cabinas de los baños y los vestuarios, supongo que para respetar la privacidad de los estudiantes.

—Así que estamos siendo controlados… —reflexionó la Súper Diplomática— Eso restringe en gran medida nuestra libertad de acción… Por ahora, sugiero que actuemos con normalidad y pasemos nuestros días sin incidentes. Es, por ahora, la mejor forma de enfrentarnos a Monokuma.

Todos se mostraron de acuerdo con eso, aunque la paz no duró mucho…

* * *

Durante las dos semanas siguientes estuvieron acostumbrándose a la convivencia mutua. Durante ese tiempo, los clásicos grupos fueron formándose. Por un lado, Nicholas, Noah, Edward y Avery se volvieron rápidamente los más populares, y los que llevaban la voz cantante en momentos de paz. Martin solía pasar tiempo con ellos, aunque no estaba del todo integrado en su círculo. Por otra parte, Arabella, Elizabeth, Aira y Renee formaron también su pequeño grupo cerrado, que se tomaban algo más en serio el asunto del encierro en alta mar. Por supuesto, el constante acoso de Aria hace Avery no cesó, pero, dada la molestia de éste, se redujo exponencialmente.

Por otro lado, Marnie abandonó a Michael y a Danny durante sus desayunos en cuanto tuvo certeza de que al rubio no iba a darle otra recaída. Se hizo muy amiga de Maiara, Ingrid y Laura, y las cuatro solían pasar tiempo juntas. Por otro lado estaban los dúos: Mary y Emma no tardaron en volverse las mejores amigas, lo mismo con Clara y Virginia. Lucy y Stephanie eran un caso especial, pues preferían no relacionarse con absolutamente nadie a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Por su parte, Michael y Danny también se hicieron bastante amigos. Oberon no tardó en unírseles, y también se relacionaban bastante con Andy y Adrian, aunque los dos últimos eran los más independientes.

Con todo, acostumbraban a hacer una reunión diaria en la que participaran los veinticuatro pues, aunque se dedicaban más al ocio y a matar el tiempo que a cualquier otra actividad, también descubrían cada día cosas nuevas sobre el barco, y era importante y necesario poner esos detalles en común.

Y fue en una de esas reuniones, en el restaurante, donde Monokuma aprovechó para sembrar, al fin, la semilla de la discordia.

Al parecer, ese día Edward había descubierto una entrada a los conductos de ventilación, e iba a comunicárselo a los demás, pero, cuando estaba a punto de comenzar a explicarlo, Monokuma apareció. Y parecía enfadado.

—¡Dos semanas! —exclamó en cuanto apareció de la nada— ¡Me he estado aburriendo por dos semanas a la espera de que hicierais algo, pero no ha ocurrido nada! ¡Sois más lentos que los de hace siete años!

Ese comentario no pasó por alto para la mayoría

—¿Hace siete años…?

—Eso ahora no es importante —interrumpió Monokuma las palabras de Avery—. Lo que importa ahora es esto.

De la nada, el diabólico peluche sacó una gran cantidad de pequeños sobres. Uno a uno, fue entregándoselo a cada estudiante y, en cuanto los abrían, todos tenían la misma reacción: sus rostros se empalidecían, sus ojos se abrían como platos y comenzaban a temblarles, sus bocas se abrían y comenzaban a balbucear palabras incompresibles.

Michael no lo comprendía. Al menos, no lo comprendió hasta que abrió su propio sobre.

En él había cuatro fotografías: una de su madre, otra de su padre, otra más de su hermano, y una última de una persona a la que no reconocía, aunque le resultaba familiar. Hasta ahí, todo era normal. Lo realmente traumatizante era que esas imágenes representaban a sus seres queridos con rostros blancos e inexpresivos, ojos cerrados y labios rígidos.

—Es como si estuvieran… —tartamudeó el chico.

—¡Muertos! ¡Están muertos! —chilló Virginia.

Y el pánico estalló.

Todos los Súper Estudiantes de Preparatoria, los símbolos de la esperanza para su país, se estaban adentrando en la más profunda desesperación. Todo por culpa de tres fotografías.

—¡Es un montaje! —exclamó Arabella, tratando de devolverle la moral al grupo, pero se notaba que su propia voluntad flaqueaba— Tiene que serlo…

—Esto no puede ser verdad… —murmuró Ingrid— Tengo que salir de aquí…

—Exacto —rió Monokuma—. "Tiene que ser un montaje". "Debo salir de aquí". Esa es la clase de pensamientos que quiero que tengáis… ¡Sólo hay una forma de conocer la realidad! ¡Matad a un solo compañero y estaréis fuera! ¡No es tan difícil! Buhuhuhuhuhuhuhu…

—No… No puedo… ¡No puedo hacer eso! —chilló Elizabeth, de nuevo al borde del llanto.

—¿Qué clase de tontería es esta…? —comentó Adrian con aparente incredulidad, aunque daba la sensación de estar tenso.

—Esto no es verdad… Ella también no… —tartamudeó Danny.

—No… —fue lo único que dijo Oberon.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué está pasando? —Aira parecía no despertarse del _shock_.

—Je. Está claro que es un montaje. Esto no puede ser cierto… No, es sencillamente imposible… —se rió Edward ligeramente, aunque parecía estar realmente pálido.

–Buhuhuhuhuhu… —volvió a burlarse el demoníaco oso— Que descubráis la verdad o no depende de vosotros —entonces, una alarma sonó por megafonía— Oh, es la Hora Nocturna. ¡A vuestras habitaciones, alumnos! ¡Espero que mañana sea un día lleno de desesperación para todos vosotros!

Sin duda, es noche nadie dormiría. Y todo porque la primera semilla de desesperanza ya había sido plantada.

* * *

En una sala iluminada sólo por la luz verde de una pantalla de ordenador, dos figuras conversaban.

—Parece que alguien ya ha hecho su primer movimiento… Buhuhuhuhu —señaló la aguda voz de Monokuma.

—Si no hubieras intervenido, todos hubieran seguido como hasta ahora —le respondió una voz que parecía proceder del ordenador. A pesar de sonar totalmente natural y humana, era imposible identificar si dicho timbre pertenecía a un hombre o a una mujer.

—Sí, pero alguien tenía que darles ese pequeño aliciente… Si no, este juego nuestro se volvería muy aburrido, ¿no lo crees?

La voz digital guardó silencio durante varios segundos.

—Esos chicos… Son la esperanza del mundo, no caerán ante tus trucos sucios.

—Di lo que quieras, pero parece que uno ya ha caído —se siguió mofando el oso—. ¡Y encima es uno de los tuyos! ¡Buhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu!

Su interlocutor ignoró las burlas.

—Chicos, por favor… No os dejéis manipular… Recordad quiénes sois…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Michael se levantó de la cama sin haber descansado absolutamente nada. Las cadavéricas imágenes de sus seres queridos aún permanecían en su mente, dando vueltas por su subconsciente, impidiéndole pensar con claridad y de forma razonable.

Se puso su ropa casual de forma casi mecánica y, tras salir de su habitación, se encontró a Danny esperándole. Su rostro estaba pálido, y sus ojeras, mucho más marcadas de lo normal.

—Mickey… —a lo largo de las semanas, había ganado la suficiente confianza con él para llamarle con un diminutivo— Llámame paranoico, pero… Tengo un mal presentimiento. Creo que el juego ya ha empezado.

El rubio guardó silencio y, caminando junto a su amigo, llegó al restaurante. Cuando abrieron la puerta, la escena que encontraron fue algo que no olvidarían en lo que les quedara de vida. Elizabeth lloraba amargamente en el hombro de Arabella, que trataba de consolarla ineficazmente. En el rostro de la diplomática también podía leerse lo impactada que estaba.

Y no era para menos, porque, sentado en la mesa central y con la cara hundida en un charco de sangre que se expandía por todo el mueble, descansaba el cuerpo inerte de Ingrid LaLaurie.

—¡Ping, pang, pong! —canturreó la voz de Monokuma a través del sistema de megafonía— Un cadáver ha sido encontrado. Comienza el tiempo para la investigación. ¡Chicos, nos vemos en la Clase de Juicio!

* * *

 **Y… hasta aquí el capítulo dos! Agradecer a vale7887 y a Flomonork por su apoyo, y espero que este también les guste! ^^**

 **Desquiciados saludos de un humilde loco más.**


	4. Capítulo 3

-Capítulo 3-

¡Tiempo para investigar! ¿Cuánto? ¡Hasta que me canse de esperar!

El cadáver de Ingrid estaba sentado casualmente en la silla de la mesa principal del comedor, pero con la cabeza colocada boca abajo sobre la tabla de ésta. De su rostro parecía surgir un flujo de brillante sangre que se escurría por el mueble hasta desbordarlo y caer al suelo.

Después del anuncio de Monokuma, el resto de los estudiantes fue llegando hasta llenar la sala. Las reacciones fueron muy variadas: algunos quedaban en estado de _shock_ en cuanto veían el cuerpo, otros cerraban los ojos con incredulidad, mientras que los restantes simplemente no reaccionaban.

—¿Qué… es esto? —preguntó Marnie, impresionada.

—Parece que tienes trabajo, Súper Forense de Preparatoria —comentó Danny.

—No será necesario —le interrumpió una aguda voz que parecía provenir de ninguna parte. Sin embargo, ese timbre y esa forma de entrar en escena era ya conocida por todos.

—Monokuma… —dijo Michael.

—¡En efecto, aquí estoy! —exclamó el "querido" director de la Academia Esperanza— ¿A que me echabais de menos?

Ni uno sólo de ellos se dignó a responder al muñeco.

—Vale, no os veo muy receptivos, chicos… —murmuró el oso— Sólo venía a deciros que tenéis todos los datos que necesitáis sobre el cadáver en vuestras agendas electrónicas.

Michael se apresuró a comprobar la veracidad de esas palabras. En efecto, en su agenda electrónica había aparecido una nueva función llamada "Archivos Monokuma", y el primero de ellos ya estaba disponible.

—Altura, peso, hora estimada de muerte… —listó Danny— Parecen datos suficientes como para no tener que registrar el cuerpo, pero…

—No especifica la causa de muerte —completó Edward la frase.

—Es decir, que después de todo sí vamos a tener que investigar… —comentó Aira— ¡No pasa nada, dejádmelo a mí! ¡La investigación es mi especialidad!

Dicho eso, salió corriendo fuera de la sala en dirección a un lugar desconocido.

—¿Pero qué se cree que es esto? —se quejó Adrian —¿Una revista del corazón?

—Quién sabe, quizá incluso encuentre algo… —mencionó Avery— ¿Sabéis? Es bastante persistente…

Danny, ajeno a la conversación, parecía sumido en sus pensamientos.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que buscando por el restaurante no vamos a encontrar ningún arma homicida —dijo finalmente—. Marnie, sé que es duro, pero… ¿Podrías hacerle una autopsia a Ingrid? Sé que era tu amiga, y eso, pero necesitamos resolver este caso.

Danny puso una mano en el hombro de la chica, en parte como método de transmisión de coraje, y en parte como muestra de la gravedad del asunto.

Ella tragó saliva.

—Está bien, lo haré —se decidió—. Soy la Súper Forense de Preparatoria, es el trabajo más lógico para mí.

El escritor asintió con la cabeza y se retiró unos pasos para volver a dirigirse a Michael.

—Recuerda lo que hablamos hace unos días: deberías concentrarte totalmente en la investigación del asesinato. Ya lloraremos su muerte cuando nosotros no corramos peligro de acabar igual o peor.

Él había dicho eso, pero sus ojos parecían haber perdido el más mínimo rastro de luz.

—No sabemos cuánto tiempo tenemos para investigar —recalcó Arabella—. Deberíamos dividirnos y comenzar ya a buscar pistas.

—Yo me quedaré con Marnie, a ver si puedo ayudarle en algo —señaló Edward.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y comenzaron a repartirse por el barco, en busca de evidencias de quién pudo haber sido el criminal.

—Deberíamos inspeccionar antes la escena del crimen —indicó el novelista—. Las pistas más importantes deberían estar por aquí.

Michael sintió con la cabeza y, junto con su amigo, comenzó a inspeccionar el comedor en busca de alguna evidencia.

* * *

Después de alrededor quince minutos de búsqueda, Michael se dio cuenta de que lo más probable era que el asesino hubiera tratado de ocultar las pruebas en algún punto del barco lejos de allí, o que incluso podría haberlas tirado al mar.

O eso pensó en un principio, pero la voz de Daniel le sacó de su ensoñación.

—Mickey, ven. Creo que he encontrado algo.

El rubio se acercó a su compañero. Estaba debajo de la mesa a la que había estado sentado el cadáver.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Hay un charco de líquido amarillo en el suelo.

Michael se introdujo bajo el mueble para echarle un vistazo al fluido en cuestión. Sin duda, Danny estaba en lo cierto: un enorme charco de líquido de un color amarillo desvaído se expandía lentamente por el suelo bajo la mesa.

—¿Qué crees que es? —preguntó el rubio.

—Sólo hay una forma de saberlo, ¿no?

Sin mucho cuidado, el novelista pasó sus dedos por el extraño fluido y después se lo acercó a su nariz. Por un momento, Michael pensó que el olor mataría a su amigo, pero no ocurrió nada.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó el Súper Suertudo de Preparatoria después de dos tensos minutos de espera.

—No tengo el olfato muy desarrollado —respondió el otro—, pero creo que es limonada…

—¿Eh? ¿Limonada? —se extrañó Michael.

—Sí, compruébalo tú mismo.

El rubio obedeció e, imitando las acciones de su acompañante, procedió a olisquear el ya no tan misterioso líquido.

Y, en efecto, así era: su olor era idéntico al de cualquier zumo de limón común y corriente. No tenía nada que pudiera resultar extraño.

–Entonces estamos como al principio… —se lamentó el chico— Y el tiempo se nos acaba…

—No, creo que, de un modo u otro, la limonada puede ser una evidencia decisiva —señaló el de ojos heterocromáticos.

—¿Cómo va a ser una bebida cítrica una evidencia esencial para un caso de homicidio?

—Ni idea —respondió su interlocutor casualmente—. Llámalo… Intuición de escritor.

Michael se limitó a encogerse de hombros y registrar la supuesta pista en su agenda electrónica. En cuanto lo hizo, su pantalla se iluminó y, frente a la fotografía del charco apareció el icono de una bala, junto con la inscripción: "Nueva Bala de la Verdad encontrada: charco de limonada".

Ambos jóvenes salieron de debajo de la mesa.

—¿Bala de la Verdad? ¿Qué es eso? —se preguntó Michael.

—Buhuhuhuhu… —oyeron— Creo que yo puedo responder a esa pregunta.

—No, él no… —se quejó Danny.

—¡Sí! ¡Soy yo! ¡El increíble y adorado por todos Monokuma! —se presentó el oso apareciendo de la nada.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó Michael con tono molesto.

—Vaya, vaya… Cuánta hostilidad… Y yo que venía a resolver vuestras dudas como el alma caritativa que soy… Buhuhuhuhu.

—¿Dudas? ¿Te refieres a eso de las Balas de la Verdad? —dedujo el escritor.

—¡Exactamente! ¡Veo que es un chico listo, señor Shawcross! —le felicitó el muñeco de felpa— En efecto, las Balas de Verdad son, ni más ni menos, las evidencias que encontréis durante la investigación criminal, registradas y guardadas en la agenda digital. Por cierto, ¡los Archivos Monokuma también cumplen la función de una Bala da la Verdad! Buhuhuhuhuhuhuhu…

Y así, riéndose, Monokuma se metió bajo la mesa y despareció misteriosamente.

—¿Archivos Monokuma? ¿Balas de la Verdad? ¿Qué clase de psicópata ha ideado este juego? —preguntó Michael apesadumbrado.

—No sé, pregúntale al que está escribiendo esto —comentó Danny.

—¿Qué? —preguntó un confundido Michael.

—Nada —se evadió Danny.

En ese momento, sus agendas sonaron al mismo tiempo. Ambos jóvenes observaron la nueva publicación.

—Se ha añadido un nuevo apartado al reglamento del viaje escolar.

—¿Romper la Cuarta Pared va contra el reglamento de la Academia? ¿En serio? —se quejó el novelista— Qué aburrido…

—¿Cuarta Pared? —Michael parecía confuso— Me perdí, ¿qué es eso?

—Nada, ya te lo explicaré cuando resolvamos este caso. De momento, concentrémonos en la investigación —propuso Daniel—¿A dónde deberíamos ir ahora?

—¿Qué tal si le preguntamos a Marnie por los resultados de la autopsia?

—Pero… El cadáver está aquí. ¿Ya lo ha analizado?

—Edward y ella tomaron los utensilios médicos de la farmacia. Igual fueron a devolverlos —puntualizó Michael.

El otro chico asintió.

—De acuerdo, vamos.

* * *

La escena que se encontraron en cuanto llegaron a la farmacia provocó que la mandíbula de Michael cayera casi hasta el suelo, y que a Danny le diera un ataque de risa semejante que comenzó a rodar por el piso.

Edward y Marnie, en lugar de buscar o devolver utensilios de medicina, estaban pasando el rato besándose en el almacén del establecimiento como si nada ocurriese.

—¡Vale, esto es demasiado bueno! —se rió el escritor— Y luego el cínico soy yo. ¿Se muere tu amiga, y tú pasando el rato con tu novio? ¡Se nota que eres forense, sabes cómo echarle sangre fría a la cosa!

Por alguna razón, Michael sintió que las burlas de su amigo llevaban algún tipo de mensaje oculto. ¿Iría éste dirigido a él? ¿A Marnie? ¿O quizá a Edward? Estaba seguro de que, en algún momento, lo descubriría.

La chica, al darse cuenta de que la habían descubierto, se sonrojó profundamente y se escondió tras la espalda de su acompañante.

—No te metas con ella, Shawcross —la defendió Edward. A pesar de que estaba llamando a Daniel por su apellido en lugar de por su nombre de pila, su tono parecía cordial— Estaba tan dolida por la muerte de Ingrid, que rompió a llorar.

—¡Es cierto! —intervino ella— Edward me estuvo consolando y, bueno, las cosas acabaron así…

—Oh, así que te estaba consolando… —parafraseó Danny con una sonrisa pícara y la mano en el mentón— Interesante… Entonces debo suponer que no hiciste la autopsia.

En el momento en que Danny dijo eso, Michael se dio cuenta de una cosa: su compañero había estado registrando toda la conversación con su agenda electrónica.

—Eh, no, aún no la hice… —admitió ella— En cuanto la haga, os informaré sobre ello.

—De acuerdo —asintió el chico— Tan sólo no os divirtáis mucho por el camino, nuestro tiempo es limitado —volvió a bromear.

El rostro de la joven volvió a teñirse de rojo y, tras tomar los instrumentos médicos pertinentes, abandonó la sala acompañada del peliazul.

Después de que ambos se marcharan, Danny trasteó un poco con su agenda y, a los pocos segundos, Michael recibió algo en la suya.

—"Nueva Bala de la Verdad encontrada: testimonios de Marnie y Edward" —leyó el rubio—. ¿Has registrado la conversación como una pista?

—Puede sernos útil más adelante —razonó Danny— Quien quiera que sea el asesino, es bueno jugando con los sentimientos de la gente.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —se extrañó Michael.

—¿No es obvio? Llámame paranoico, pero creo que esta farmacia está llena de pistas. Pistas que el asesino no quería que Edward y Marnie encontraran.

El Súper Suertudo de Preparatoria reflexionó durante unos segundos. Según el Archivo Monokuma, Ingrid no tenía ningún tipo de herida externa. Por consiguiente, la única arma homicida lógica a usar sería algún tipo de fármaco tóxico.

—Ya veo… Así que veneno… —dedujo.

—Exactamente —concordó su compañero— Hay muchas posibilidades de que Ingrid haya sido envenenada. Dependiendo de los tóxicos que encontremos aquí y de los resultados de la autopsia, podremos determinar el arma homicida. Bueno, si nuestro equipo médico ha dejado ya de darse el lote, claro.

—Ajá… En ese caso, creo que también sería buena idea revisar ese estante.

Michael señaló una estantería llena de carpetas y papeles perfectamente ordenados.

—¿Los expedientes médicos? —preguntó Danny.

—Sí. No estoy seguro, pero… Tengo la corazonada de que allí encontraremos una pista importante.

El castaño sonrió.

—Bien, me fiaré de tu buena suerte. Yo examinaré los medicamentos mientras tú revisas los expedientes.

* * *

Michael rebuscó por el estante en busca de algún documento que pudiera ser de utilidad. Después de apenas dos minutos, lo encontró.

—"LaLaurie, Ingrid" —leyó— Aquí debería haber información interesante.

Tras decirse eso, el Súper Suertudo de Preparatoria procedió a leer cada papel en busca de algo que pudiera ser de su interés. En principio, Ingrid parecía estar perfectamente sana: no tenía enfermedades crónicas, alergias ni lesiones cutáneas o musculares. Estaba totalmente limpia. Por si acaso, Michael hojeó el documento de nuevo, y se dio cuenta de un detalle curioso: de la página 4, "Alergias", pasaba a la 6, "Lesiones". Es decir, la página cinco se había extraviado o había sido robada.

Rápidamente, tomó su propio expediente y fue directamente a dicha página. Su título era "Enfermedades genéticas o cromosómicas". ¿Tenía Ingrid alguna enfermedad de ese tipo y el asesino se había aprovechado de ello? ¿Había escondido esa página de su expediente médico en algún lado, o se había deshecho de ella tirándola al mar?

Como si le hubiera leído la mente a distancia, Danny apareció para aclarar sus dudas.

O para plantearle más.

—Ya veo, así que falta una página… ¿Dónde crees que puede estar? Quiero decir, el reglamento prohíbe arrojar cualquier tipo de objeto al mar, así que tiene que estar en alguna parte del barco.

—Mmmmm… De momento, quedémonos con esta carpeta —razonó el rubio— Ya buscaremos la página que falta tras terminar con este almacén. ¿Has descubierto algo?

—Sí, he encontrado esto.

El escritor agitó un pequeño frasquito frente al rostro de Michael. Su etiqueta llevaba tan sólo como inscripción las cifras "1080".

—1-0-8-0 —recitó Michael número por número— ¿Qué es eso? ¿Algún tipo de veneno?

—No lo sé —respondió Danny— Lo que sí sé es que era el único producto de la estantería que ya había sido abierto, por lo que podemos suponer que alguien lo ha utilizado a lo largo de estas dos semanas. En definitiva, una potencial pista.

—Ya veo… Entonces tenemos el expediente médico incompleto y ese frasquito desconocido. Aún no podemos resolver nada con esto…

Las agendas electrónicas pitaron. Los mensajes de "Nueva Bala de la Verdad encontrada" referentes al parte médico y a la extraña medicina aparecieron en ambas pantallas.

—De momento tenemos el Archivo Monokuma, el charco de limonada, los testimonios de los tortolitos, el frasco y el documento roto… —listó Daniel— Creo que con un par de cosas más, ya podremos resolver el caso.

—Entonces… ¿A dónde vamos ahora? —preguntó Michael.

—Elemental, mi querido Mickey… —bromeó su compañero — Al camarote de la víctima.

* * *

La habitación de Ingrid parecía haber sido diseñada para una princesa. En lugar de una cama normal como la de Michael, la suya era un comodísimo colchón con dosel. Estaba perfectamente ordenada: varios armarios con ropa guardada, una alfombra de felpa, e incluso tenía un tocador.

—Oye, ¿cómo es el mundo tan injusto? ¿Puede alguien explicarme por qué ni siquiera las habitaciones son iguales para todos? —se quejó Danny.

—Creo que eso es algo que tendremos que resolver más adelante… —comentó Michael— De momento, creo que deberíamos enfocarnos en buscar algo que pueda desentonar con el resto de la habitación.

—¿Algo como el bote de medicina vacío tirado sobre la mesita de noche?

—Sí, exactamente… ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué no lo dijiste antes!? —reprochó el rubio a su acompañante.

—Estaba ocupado quejándome de lo injusto que es el mundo, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres muy raro?

—Un par de veces, sí —sonrió el de ojos heterocromáticos— Pero gracias, Mickey.

—No era un cumplido… —suspiró el aludido— Bueno, veamos esa medicina sobre la mesita.

En efecto, Danny tenía toda la razón: el frasco de medicina sobre la mesita de noche de Ingrid estaba totalmente vacío. Michael leyó la etiqueta.

—PFC… —leyó— ¿Qué puede significar eso?

—No lo sé… Pero creo que lo descubriremos muy pronto.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—He encontrado el documento que nos faltaba.

Michael tomó rápidamente el papel de las manos de Danny. En efecto, era la página restante, la página cinco: "Enfermedades genéticas y cromosómicas".

—Parece ser que tu intuición estaba en lo cierto… Esta página va a ser una pista importante.

El Súper Suertudo de Preparatoria leyó detenidamente el documento. En su mayoría, no eran más que palabras técnicas que no aportaban nada realmente interesante. Sin embargo, hubo una en concreto que llamó su atención en cuanto la vió.

—"Hemofilia A severa"…

—Exacto —concordó Danny—. Parece ser que este caso va a ser mucho más complicado de lo que creíamos. Ahora más que nunca, necesitamos los resultados de esa autopsia.

* * *

Marnie se acercó a Michael para recibirle en cuanto éste entró en el comedor. En cuanto vio que el escritor aún le acompañaba, se detuvo en seco por temor a una nueva broma, pero su miedo fue sustituido por preocupación en cuanto vio las expresiones serias en los rostros de sus dos amigos.

—¿Habéis… encontrado algo? —preguntó ella con duda en su voz.

—No sé si por suerte o por desgracia, sí… —reconoció el rubio— Ahora que lo pienso, ¿dónde está Edward? Cuantos más escuchen esto, mejor…

—Se fue a investigar por su cuenta a la mitad de mi análisis. Dijo que no sería de mucha utilidad y que aportaría más si buscara pistas por su cuenta.

—Ya veo, así que de eso se trata… —pensó en alto Danny, para después sonreír— Que novio más tierno tienes.

—¡Deja de reírte de mí! Es la única persona que ha intentado darme ánimos por la muerte de Ingrid.

El escritor suspiró y, rascándose la nuca, pronunció las siguientes palabras:

—Supongo que el pasarme tantas horas inventando historias me ha hecho algo indolente, sí… —tomó aire fuertemente— Mira, lo siento mucho por su muerte, de verdad, pero eres la única de la que podemos depender para estas cosas, y lo sabes.

La pequeña chica dudó un poco. Después sólo sonrió.

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Además, ya he terminado la autopsia, y he encontrado un par de cosas realmente curiosas…

—¿Cómo qué? —increpó Michael.

—Por ejemplo, Ingrid no tenía ningún tipo de herida externa, como ponía en el Archivo Monokuma, pero sí que tenía el interior de su organismo hecho un desastre. Tenía varias venas y arterias rotas, además de un montón de hemorragias internas…

—Ya hemos encontrado una explicación para eso —puntualizó Michael—. Al parecer, Ingrid era hemofílica.

—¿Hemofílica? Pero las posibilidades de que una chica padezca hemofilia son…

—Ínfimas, sí —concordó Danny—. Pero lo era, está registrado en su expediente médico.

—Vaya… ¿Quiere eso decir que murió a causa de su enfermedad?

—No lo creo —razonó Michael—, si fuera así, no habría una razón para que Monokuma nos obligara a investigar, y sería imposible encontrar un asesino…

—¿Puedes determinar el momento exacto de las hemorragias? —preguntó el Súper Escritor de Preparatoria.

—No sé qué decirte… —dijo ella— Obviamente, no se produjeron todas a la vez, pero creo que se fueron dando lugar progresivamente entre las tres y las cuatro de la madrugada… Si tuviera los medios necesarios, podría especificar el momento exacto de cada una, pero esto es todo lo que puedo hacer…

—Ya veo… —Danny se paró a reflexionar durante unos segundos— Mickey, según el Archivo Monokuma, ¿cuál es la hora estimada de la muerte de Ingrid?

El rubio se apresuró a comprobarlo.

—Según esto, ella murió a las dos y media de la mañana… ¡Espera, eso es antes de que las hemorragias comenzaran!

—¿Qué? Es imposible que se produzca una hemorragia en un cuerpo ya muerto, ¡su sangre deja de fluir en cuanto el corazón deja de latir!

Eso era cierto. Michael lo sabía. Era cuestión de sentido común. Con todo, también sabía que había un dato que se les estaba escapando y, por mucho que se esforzara en ello, no era capaz de recordarlo.

Sin embargo, el chico fue sacado de sus cavilaciones por la voz del diabólico peluche que dirigía la Academia, sonando a través de la megafonía.

—¡Ding, dong, bing, bong! —canturreó con su aguda y siniestra vocecilla— Queridos alumnos, ¡me he cansado de esperar! ¡Reuníos todos en la cubierta del barco en menos de cinco minutos! ¡La Clase de Juicio va a empezar!

—Parece que tendremos que resolver este caso _in situ_ … —se lamentó Danny.

Marnie parecía estar muy nerviosa. Tomaba aire y lo expulsaba pesadamente.

—Vámonos —dijo ella, tratando de controlar sus emociones.

Ambos varones asintieron con la cabeza, y los tres juntos se dirigieron a la cubierta.

* * *

Los veintitrés estudiantes que seguían vivos se reunieron frente en la cubierta, a la espera de que Monokuma apareciera y les dijera dónde se iba a realizar el juicio.

—¿Dónde estará ese maldito oso? —se quejó Noah.

Y, como si las palabras del Súper Futbolista de Preparatoria hubieran sido una invocación, el supuesto director de la Academia Pico de la Esperanza comenzó a emerger desde el agua fuera del barco.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó un sorprendido Avery.

Poco a poco, el lugar donde se encontraba Monokuma se fue revelando.

—Cómo no lo supuse antes… —se reprochó Adrian.

—¿Un… submarino? —se sorprendió Aira— ¡Mola!

En efecto, así era. El monocromático oso no estaba surgiendo del mar por sí mismo, sino que estaba sobre un submarino de color blanco y negro, que se asemejaba a él de una forma tan llamativa como extravagante.

De pronto, una rampa metálica surgió de la cubierta del barco, directamente hacia la compuerta de entrada al submarino.

—Buhuhuhuhu… ¡Bienvenidos a la Nao Desesperación, mi barco personal! ¡Aquí dentro celebraremos nuestra tan excitante, esperada y aclamada… CLASE DE JUICIO!

* * *

 **Y con esto damos paso a la acción principal! ¿Qué nos revelará esta clase de juicio? ¡Pronto lo sabremos! Muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia mía y me dejan su apoyo en sus reviews.**

 **Desquiciados saludos de un humilde loco más.**


	5. Capítulo 4

-Capítulo 4-

¡Comienza la Súper Clase de Juicio de Preparatoria! ¿Quién es el asesino?

Dentro de la Nao Desesperación, el gigantesco submarino personalizado de Monokuma, no había nada más que una sala de espera totalmente vacía. En ella, los veintitrés adolescentes esperaban inquietos a que la Clase de Juicio comenzara.

—¿Por qué tarda tanto? —se quejó Virginia— ¿No pueden empezar ya?

—Ten algo de paciencia —le pidió Arabella—. No creo que tardemos mucho más en llegar.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Nick.

—Es sólo un presentimiento —dijo ella a modo de respuesta.

Michael estaba inquieto. Muy inquieto. Tan inquieto que le estaban empezando a doler los pies de dar tantas vueltas por la sala.

—Mickey… —oyó que le llamaba Danny— Relájate, todo saldrá bien. Ya lo verás.

—¿Cómo va a salir bien? —saltó el rubio, ansioso— Justo cuando estábamos a punto de resolverlo… Si hubiéramos tenido tan sólo diez o quince minutos más…

—Tranquilo, vamos a poder resolver esto entre todos, no tienes de que preocuparte.

—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?

El otro chico se rió.

—No es que esté seguro. De hecho, no estoy para nada seguro. Supongo que, simplemente, tengo la esperanza de que todo salga bien.

El escritor le dedicó a Michael una sonrisa tranquilizadora y perturbadora a partes iguales.

—Puhuhuhuhuhuhu… Me recuerda a alguien, señor Shawcross —rió la voz de Monokuma, que había, como de costumbre, aparecido de la nada —. Hace algún tiempo, tuve otro estudiante que solía balbucear tonterías sobre la esperanza. La esperanza esto, la esperanza lo otro… Al final, ¡fue al que la desesperación más disfrutó engulléndose! ¡Buhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu!

Las palabras del maquiavélico oso, que fueron escuchadas por todos los presentes, tuvieron como resultado que la atmósfera se tornara, además de lo tensa que ya era, en una total y absolutamente deprimente.

—¿A dónde nos estás llevando? —aprovechó Aira para preguntar— Si tuviera aquí mi cámara, sacaría un par de fotografías, pero…

—¡Nada de fotografiar la propiedad de la escuela! —exclamó Monokuma— Y el lugar a donde os estoy llevando es… Bueno, lo veréis ahora mismo.

En cuanto el oso pronunció esas palabras, el suelo del submarino tembló: acababan de emerger del agua. La escotilla se abrió, y Monokuma, seguido de los veintitrés estudiantes, salieron del vehículo sólo para quedarse sorprendidos con lo que estaban viendo.

Una isla. Una isla con la forma exacta del rostro de Monokuma.

—¡Bienvenidos a la Isla MonoMono, el lugar donde celebraremos nuestra Clase de Juicio! —exclamó el muñeco de felpa.

—Dejando de lado la originalidad del nombre… ¿Vamos a realizar el juicio aquí, al aire libre? —preguntó Adrian— Tch. Me esperaba algo más parecido a un tribunal, la verdad.

—Oh, tranquilo, señor Starkweather —rió Monokuma— No se preocupe, tenemos una sala de juicio. ¿Por qué no pasamos adentro?

Todos los presentes aceptaron la invitación del oso y, siguiéndole, se adentraron en el interior del falso islote a través de un sitio realmente inesperado: la nariz del rostro que la isla representaba.

* * *

El interior era un lugar mucho más suntuoso que el exterior. Era una sala perfectamente circular, con una especie de corro formado por veinticuatro tribunas. Detrás de éstas había un trono, y más al fondo aún, una enorme puerta, mitad negra, mitad blanca. Sobre dicho portón había una enorme pantalla digital, que se encontraba apagada.

—¿Qué clase de broma pesada es esa? —preguntó Maiara, señalando a una de las plazas del tribunal. En ella, como si de un estudiante más se tratase, se alzaba, sujeto con una vara metálica, un cuadro con una fotografía en blanco y negro de Ingrid.

—¿Qué hay de malo con eso? —preguntó Monokuma en un tono demasiado exagerado— ¿Hay algo malo con rendirle un pequeño tributo a los difuntos?

—No, no tiene nada de malo… —intervino Elizabeth— Pero eso…

A lo que la chica se refería era a que, sobre la imagen de la Súper Chica Rica de Preparatoria, había una enorme X de sangre cruzando el cuadro diagonalmente.

—Bueno, ella ha sido eliminada… Buhuhuhuhu —se rió el diabólico peluche—. Así que es normal que deje algún símbolo de que uno de vosotros la ha asesinado a sangre fría.

Las palabras del oso cayeron sobre los jóvenes como piedras de hielo. Sólo unos pocos, como Adrian y Arabella, permanecieron impasibles.

—Es un buen truco el de tratar de acentuar la desconfianza justo antes del juicio… —dijo ésta última— ¿tantas ganas tienes de que salga bien?

—No es como si un truco tan malo fuera a funcionar conmigo, así que… —se encogió de hombros el Súper Inventor.

—Buhuhuhuhu… —se mofó Monokuma— La desconfianza lleva a la desesperación, sólo eso… Al fin y al cabo, ¡ese el propósito de este crucero escolar!

—¿Te parece si vamos comenzando el juicio, por favor? —se quejó Edward— Me gustaría que encontrásemos al culpable rápidamente. No tengo tiempo suficiente como para perderlo en tonterías como ésta.

—¿Crees que resolver un asesinato es una tontería? —preguntó Arabella— Estamos hablando de que una persona ha muerto, ¿sabes?

—Podría resolver todo esto yo sólo. De hecho, es lo que voy a hacer —aseguró el peliazul—. No pienso perdonar a un asesino, y por supuesto no voy a perder mi valioso tiempo con gente de su calaña.

—Tiempo, tiempo… —repitió Danny— Si tienes tan poco tiempo, ¿qué hacías desperdiciándolo allí en la farmacia? No nos recrimines a nosotros por haberte dormido en los laureles, Súper Estudiante de Preparatoria.

Edward sonrió.

—Sé todo lo sarcástico que quieras, Shawcross. En cuanto este juicio termine, no podrás volver a abrir tu boca.

EL escritor también torció sus labios en una mueca socarrona, en forma de sonrisa de medio lado.

—Eso está por ver…

—¡Chicos! —les llamó Monokuma, que ya se había sentado en el trono— ¡Ya discutiréis durante el debate! Por el momento, ¿por qué no escogéis un lugar y os colocáis?

Los estudiantes obedecieron y, colocándose cada uno en un puesto al azar, se prepararon para buscar y encontrar al asesino de Ingrid LaLaurie.

El oso de peluche mostró a todos los estudiantes la más espantosa de sus artificiales sonrisas.

—Un juicio mortal… —comenzó a decir. La tensión del ambiente podía sentirse— Un engaño mortal… —Michael tragó saliva. Por un momento, pensó que su cuerpo se derrumbaría por la presión— Una traición mortal… —de reojo, y disimuladamente, los veintitrés estudiantes se miraban los unos a los otros con absoluta desconfianza— Un enigma mortal… —el Súper Suertudo notó como su amigo de ojos dispares apretaba sus puños fuertemente— Una defensa mortal… —El silencio era tal que, además de la voz de Monokuma, podían llegar a oírse las intranquilas respiraciones de todos los presentes— Una fe mortal… —Michael se cruzó de brazos con nerviosismo —Una mortal… —era ese momento. Todo o nada. Si no conseguían resolver el enigma y encontrar al asesino, todos morirían— ¡Clase de Juicio!

Y así, con la exclamación del diabólico peluche, el tribunal fue declarado abierto.

* * *

—Bueno, entonces… ¿por dónde deberíamos comenzar? —preguntó Maiara.

—Bueno… —intervino Oberon— La prueba más básica e importante de un juicio sería el arma homicida… Al menos, según el _Ace Attorney_ lo es…

—Entonces, comencemos con eso… —concordó Arabella— Según el Informe Monokuma, la víctima, es decir, Ingrid, no tenía ningún tipo de herida externa, por lo que debemos asumir que fue envenenada.

—Sí, pero hay un pequeño detalle sobre eso que se nos está escapando —señaló Danny—. Michael y yo revisamos el expediente médico de Ingrid, y descubrimos que era hemofílica.

—Entonces, ¿lo que la mató fue su enfermedad? —preguntó Renee, con dudas.

No, eso no era correcto. Michael lo sabía. Sin embargo, necesitaba demostrarlo de alguna forma. Entonces la recordó: la importante última pista que él y Danny habían descubierto.

—¡No, te equivocas! —saltó y, como si de una bala disparada desde un revólver se tratase, la Bala de la Verdad con el nombre "Resultados de la autopsia" apareció en las pantallas de las agendas digitales de todos los debatientes— Según la autopsia realizada por Marnie al cuerpo de Ingrid, su corazón ya se había detenido cuando la hemofilia comenzó a hacer efecto.

—Pero eso… —trató de rebatir Adrian.

—Es imposible, sí —completó Marnie su frase—. Sin embargo, no es imposible pesar que fue envenenada, y que dicha sustancia tóxica causó las hemorragias internas como efecto secundario tras detener su corazón.

—¿Hay algún veneno capaz de hacer algo así? —preguntó Maiara, asustada.

—Ninguno conocido —aseguró Arabella—. Pero , en nuestra situación, no suena descabellado asumir que, quien sea que nos haya encerrado aquí, tiene acceso a venenos desconocidos y fuera de circulación.

—¿Estás diciendo que han creado venenos especiales sólo para que nosotros los usemos? —preguntó Oberon.

Todos en la sala se quedaron callados ante esa posibilidad, a excepción de Edward, que reaccionó casi instantáneamente.

—¡Eso es incorrecto! —dijo el chico. Las Balas de la Verdad con la inscripción "Almacén de la farmacia" aparecieron en todas las pantallas.

—Marnie y yo investigamos cada estante de la farmacia, pero no encontramos ninguna sustancia fuera de lo común.

—¿Ninguna? Eso es extraño, ¿tanto sabes de venenos como para reconocerlos todos? —preguntó Danny.

Edward dudó por un segundo, pero Marnie salió en su defensa.

—Él no, pero yo sí. Soy la Súper Forense de Preparatoria. No había absolutamente ningún frasco de veneno que no fuera una sustancia ya conocida. Y tampoco había ninguno que estuviera empezado.

En cuanto escuchó eso, el escritor sonrió ampliamente.

—Eso… Es mentira —sentenció. En esa ocasión, la Bala de la Verdad "Compuesto 1080" apareció ante la vista de todos.

—Sí había un frasco que había sido empezado. Un frasco marcado únicamente con las cifras "1080!. Dime: tú, que eres una experta en venenos, ¿podrías decirnos de qué sustancia se trata?

La chica se mantuvo en silencio, sorprendida por la rápida refutación del novelista. En su lugar, fue Adrian el que intervino.

—Yo sí lo conozco —dijo—. El compuesto 1080: monofluoroacetato de sodio. Una sal perfectamente soluble en cualquier líquido, además de ser inodora, incolora e insulsa. Un veneno casi perfecto que garantiza una muerte instantánea.

Edward sonrió.

—Vaya, sí que conoces bien las propiedades de ese veneno… ¿Lo has estado utilizando recientemente?

—Tch —se quejó el científico— ¿Intentas acusarme para quitarle las culpas a tu novia? Te recuerdo que fue ella quien no quiso decir nada sobre cómo funcionaba ese veneno, a pesar de saberlo.

Michael notó cómo Arabella grababa las palabras de Adrian en su agenda. En el momento, su pantalla se iluminó con el mensaje: "Bala Fantasma registrada".

El rubio fijó su vista en la Súper Diplomática de Preparatoria. Ella se limitó a guiñarle disimuladamente un ojo y sonreírle misteriosamente, para luego intervenir nuevamente en el debate.

—En ese caso, tenemos dos sospechosos potenciales: Adrian y Marnie, puesto que son los únicos que conocían los usos del compuesto 1080.

—¿Y si hay alguien más que lo sepa y sencillamente no lo dice? —intervino Andy con desconfianza— Es decir, no hay nada que nos obligue a decir la verdad.

—Tratar de mentir en este debate es una estupidez. Encubrir al auténtico culpable sólo nos llevará a todos a la muerte, sin excepción —señaló el Súper Inventor de Preparatoria—. La única persona aquí que pueda tener razones para mentir es el culpable. Y sólo hay una persona en esta sala que sepamos con certeza que ha estado mintiendo… ¡Y esa eres tú, Marnie!

En ese momento, Michael se dio cuenta. Marnie no era la única persona que había estado mintiendo: había alguien más. Alguien que les estaba ocultando información deliberadamente. Y podía demostrarlo.

—¡Te equivocas! —saltó el rubio. Seleccionó la Bala de la Verdad "Testimonios de Marnie y Edward" , y ésta apareció en pantalla — Hay una persona más que nos está ocultando la verdad.

—¿Sí? ¿Y de quien se trata? —preguntó Nick son impaciencia.

Michael posó sus ojos detenidamente en todos los presentes, uno a uno. Algunos se pusieron nerviosos al notar su mirada, otros reaccionaban exageradamente.

Pero la persona que señaló se encontraba en el reducido grupo de los que no tuvieron ninguna reacción.

—La única persona posible es… ¡Edward! —exclamó.

El peliazul arqueó una ceja.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

—Aseguras que Marnie y tú investigasteis a fondo la oficina farmacéutica, ¿no es así?

—Sí —asintió él—. Fuimos a buscar herramientas para la autopsia, y aprovechamos para buscar alguna pista.

—O, más bien, para divertiros juntos —se rió Danny—. ¿Eh? ¡Espera, claro! ¡Muy buena, Mickey!

El rubio se rió.

—Como si no te hubieras dado cuenta tú sólo… Me pasaste la pista por algo, ¿no?

El novelista se rió forzadamente.

—Me has pillado.

Michael no sabía si reír o llorar. Desde luego, la personalidad de su amigo era realmente complicada.

—Volvamos a lo que nos acontece —dijo—. A donde quiero llegar es que, tal y como Danny dice, Edward y Marnie estaban… Bueno, pasando el rato juntos cuando llegamos a la farmacia. En cuanto les descubrimos, admitieron no haber avanzado nada con la investigación, y entonces recogieron los instrumentos médicos y se fueron sin buscar ni inspeccionar absolutamente nada.

—Sin embargo, ambos han afirmado en este tribunal que inspeccionaron el almacén a fondo… —completó la frase el de ojos heterocromáticos— Llamadme paranoico, pero creo que esta es una muy clara contradicción.

Edward sonrió con sorna.

—¿Podríais dejar de acusarnos falsamente? —preguntó— ¿O es que tenéis alguna prueba?

Danny sonrió.

—Vaya, vaya… Te veo muy distraído, Eddie. ¿No te has dado cuenta de la Bala de la Verdad que acaba de llegar a tu agenda electrónica?

—¿Cómo? ¿Una nueva Bala de la Verdad a mitad del juicio?

Monokuma se rió ante la sorpresa del chico.

—Buhuhuhuhu… ¿Acaso no se ha leído el reglamento escolar, señor Hazzard? Durante las Clases de Juicio, las refutaciones se realizan seleccionando una bala de la Verdad de vuestras agendas como pruebas. En el momento en el que presentas tu argumento, la Bala es automáticamente "disparada" desde tu agenda hasta la de todos los demás para que puedan revisar las pruebas —explicó el oso monocromático—. No es más que una pequeña medida para agilizar el proceso, pero… ¡Es muy gracioso que el Súper Estudiante de Preparatoria que llegó a la Academia por su rendimiento escolar perfecto no haya ni ojeado el reglamento! —tras decir eso, el director de la Academia Esperanza abrió su boca de peluche de una forma desmesurada y comenzó a carcajearse, mostrando más aún sus peligrosos colmillos.

El aludido tragó saliva. Varias gotas de sudor corrían por su frente. Sin embargo, no parecía estar nervioso o haberse sentido atrapado, sino que más bien, parecía estar a punto de estallar de furia y rencor.

Y eso hizo.

—¡Eso fue porque, a diferencia de vosotros, yo estuve ocupado preocupándome por Marnie! ¿Os disteis cuenta de lo destrozada que se quedó al ver a Ingrid muerta? ¡Fue un trauma terrible! ¡Y ninguna de sus queridas amigas estuvo allí para ella! ¡Sólo yo!

Danny suspiró. Parecía cansado.

—Desde luego… Conozco el refrán que dice que el amor es ciego, pero esto es demasiado… Dime, Edward, dices que sólo tú has estado ahí para Marnie, a diferencia de sus amigas, pero se te olvida un detalle…

—¿Ah, sí? —le desafió el peliazul— ¿Cuál?

—Marnie no fue la única en _shock_ por la muerte de Ingrid —intervino Laura con voz firme.

Arabella sonrió.

—Se está haciendo la fuerte, pero Laura tiene razón… ¿Cómo van a preocuparse por consolar a los demás, cuando ellas necesitan el mismo consuelo? Está bien sentir amor, Edward, pero no puedes dejar que eso te impida ver el mundo que te rodea. Si sólo ves lo que a ti te importa, podrías perder muchas cosas que no apreciaste en su momento…

El tribunal se quedó en silencio durante un momento, pero el Súper Escritor de Preparatoria no tardó en hacer su intervención.

—Sabias palabras, Arabella, pero me parece que te estás confundiendo respecto a algo…

La chica no pareció sorprendida.

—¿A qué te refieres?

A diferencia de anteriores ocasiones, Danny no sonrió.

—A que Edward no se centró en consolar a Marnie por amor o cariño… Sino más bien por conveniencia.

Todos se quedaron callados ante las fuertes palabras del novelista. Michael estaba totalmente descolocado ante esa declaración. Miró a su alrededor: la mayoría de los presentes tenían la misma expresión de sorpresa que debía tener el en el rostro, salvo unos pocos: Arabella permanecía totalmente impasible ante esas palabras, y ni Nick, ni Avery ni Noah parecían sorprendidos tampoco. Martin parecía haber estado repasando algo mentalmente durante toda la Clase de juicio, y Adrian tenía sus ojos posados en Daniel a la espera de que dijese algo más. Aira, por su parte, parecía estar confundida, mas no sorprendida por la declaración en sí.

Las reacciones más violentas fueron, sin duda alguna, las de Edward y Marnie. Ambos parecían estar furiosos.

—Cállate… ¡Cállate! —chilló la forense.

—Shawcross, más te vale retractarte de tus palabras… —le amenazó Edward.

—No pienso retirar lo que he dicho —afirmó el aludido—. A diferencia de vosotros dos, yo sí estoy dispuesto a decir toda la verdad que se me pida en este tribunal. Y puedo decir con total certeza, que el presunto amor que Edward le profesa a Marnie, no es más que una burda mentira para encubrir su crimen.

—¿Y cómo sabes tú eso?

—Porque soy escritor —respondió simplemente—. Para poder obtener la inspiración suficiente para crear buenos personajes, uno tiene que ser lo suficientemente perceptivo como para definir las personalidades y cualidades de las personas con relativa exactitud sólo con conocerlas un poco.

—¿Y qué con eso? —siguió rebatiendo Edward— Hasta donde yo sé, jamás has creado una historia romántica.

—Exactamente, nunca he podido hacerlo, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque el amor es el sentimiento más fuerte que reside en el corazón del ser humano. Es algo tan fuerte, puro y lleno de esperanza que es imposible de disimular, y puede ser sentido incluso en la atmósfera. Y puedo ver sin dificultad los sentimientos de esa chica hacia ti, pero… De ti no sale nada.

Michael pensó por un momento que Edward había sido atrapado. Sin embargo, el chico comenzó a reírse levemente.

—¿En serio me estás culpando de asesinar a alguien sólo porque te lo dicta tu intuición? —tras decir eso, miró directamente a Danny con una mirada seria— Escucha, Shawcross, no soy ningún asesino. Y, para ser sincero, Ingrid me agradaba bastante. Y sí, tienes razón, mentí sobre lo de haber estado investigando, pero eso fue sólo porque a Marnie le da vergüenza lo que ha ocurrido. Así que, ¿por qué no dejas de intentar acorralarme y usas esa intuición tuya para descubrir al verdadero culpable?

Todo el tribunal se mantuvo en silencio, a la espera de que el escritor diera su respuesta. Él se limitó a sonreír.

—De acuerdo. Te ayudaré a encontrar al verdadero culpable, pero luego no te arrepientas…

El Súper Estudiante también sonrió.

—No lo haré, tranquilo. Y como parece que aún no estás del todo convencido sobre mi inocencia, os probaré que tengo una coartada. A decir verdad, pasé toda la noche con Marnie en su habitación.

Cuando Edward dijo eso, muchos se sorprendieron, más de uno se rieron por lo bajo, y alguno que otro se sonrojó profundamente.

La propia Marnie se encontraba dentro del último grupo.

—¡Prometiste que lo mantendrías en secreto!

—Lo siento, pero es una situación de vida o muerte, compréndelo.

—Espera un momento… —les detuvo Michael— ¿Se puede saber qué estabais haciendo juntos, por la noche y en la misma habitación?

La risa de Noah y Nick resonó por toda la sala.

—¿No es obvio? —preguntó retóricamente el segundo al tiempo que su amigo realizaba un gesto obsceno entrelazando sus dedos.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —saltó la chica— La verdad es… Bueno…

—A Marnie le da miedo dormir sola. Por eso duermo con ella para que se sienta segura, ¿contentos?

—¡Edward! —saltó la chica, avergonzada— No tenías por qué decirlo así…

—Espera un momento —intervino Adrian—. Esa coartada es totalmente estúpida: ¿cómo nos aseguras que no esperaste a que se durmiera y luego abandonaste la habitación?

—Eso es fácil: las puertas sólo pueden ser abiertas usando las agendas electrónicas del dueño de cada camarote, tanto por dentro como por fuera. ¿Cómo voy a salir si ni siquiera puedo abrir la puerta?

—¿Cogiendo su agenda electrónica y saliendo? No sé, suena bastante fácil.

—No pude hacer eso, porque Marnie siempre mantiene consigo su agenda por motivos de seguridad.

—Si ese es el caso, ¡demuéstralo! ¡A menos que puedas demostrar que no saliste del camarote de Marnie esta noche, tu coartada es totalmente inútil! —señaló el inventor con contundencia.

—En ese caso, ¡tendré que cortar tus argumentos! —exclamó el Súper Estudiante, e inmediatamente las agendas de todos los presentes sonaron como si una nueva Bala de la Verdad hubiera sido utilizada.

Michael revisó la pantalla de la suya y, en efecto, una nueva Bala de la Verdad había sido usada. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, en esa ocasión el icono de la bala se había transformado en una espada.

Dentro del filo de la espada digital podían leerse las palabras "Aira Glatman".

—¿Cómo? —cuestionó Adrian al ver el mensaje— ¿Tu prueba es Aira?

—En efecto, así es —reconoció Edward—. Para el que no lo sepa, Aira suele montar guardia frente al comedor todas las noches, por lo que es obvio que ella sabrá quiénes fueron allí a lo largo de la noche. ¿Me equivoco?

La pequeña chica tragó saliva.

—Sí, así es. Durante mis guardias nocturnas, veo a la gente entrar y salir del comedor cada noche.

—Espera un momento… —la detuvo Elizabeth— ¿Por qué harías algo así?

—Yo puedo responder eso —intervino Avery—. Me cuesta dormir con el constante movimiento del barco, así que suelo levantarme e ir al comedor a tomar algo de leche caliente a medianoche para que me ayude a conciliar el sueño.

Aira sonrió alegremente. Densas gotas de sudor recorrieron las frentes de los Súper Estudiantes de Preparatoria.

—Bueno, eres la Súper Acosadora de Preparatoria, después de todo —comentó Danny—, pero… ¿Cuándo duermes?

—Por la mañana, entre las siete y las diez, más o menos —reflexionó ella—. No es como si necesitara mucho más tiempo —sonrió.

—Eh… Bueno, si obviamos las extrañas costumbres de Aira —intervino Oberon—, hemos avanzado mucho en el caso, ¿no? Quiero decir, ahora podemos saber quién ha estado en el restaurante al mismo tiempo que Ingrid.

—Aria, ¿podrías explicarnos quiénes entraron y salieron del comedor a lo largo de la noche?

—Pues, el señor Cunanan no fue en ningún momento de la noche, pero… Recuerdo a Noah entrando sobre las doce de la noche y yéndose alrededor de quince minutos después… También recuerdo a Martin entrando sobre las dos, y a Danny entrando a las dos y diez. Ingrid llegó sobre las dos y veinte, al tiempo que salía Martin. Después, Danny salió sobre las dos y media, y al poco tiempo me aburrí y me fui a mi habitación… ¿Os sirve esa información de algo?

Toda la sala permaneció en silencio.

—Entonces… La única persona que estuvo sólo con Ingrid en la cocina fue Danny… —comentó Elizabeth.

—Además, salió a la misma hora que la muerte de Ingrid… —dijo Virginia, temblando— ¡No hay duda! ¡Él es el asesino! ¡Todo este tiempo ha estado despistándonos!

—Vaya, esto sí que es inesperado… —comentó Edward— Tanto que insistías en que había sido yo, y al final todas las pruebas apuntan a ti…

—¿Qué? ¿Danny? No me lo creo… —musitó Arabella.

—¡Ja, ja! —se rió un poco Lucy— ¡Y luego la mentirosa soy yo!

—¿De qué estáis hablando? ¡Yo no he matado a Ingrid! —trató de defenderse el muchacho.

—¿Puedes probarlo? —preguntó Adrian con su gélida tono de voz usual— ¿Puedes probar que Ingrid estaba viva cuando abandonaste la sala?

—Bueno, no puedo probar eso, pero…

—Entonces no tienes ninguna coartada —le interrumpió Edward—. En consecuencia, todas las pruebas apuntan a ti.

—¡Déjame terminar! —se quejó el escritor. Toda la sala guardó silencio— No puedo probar que Ingrid estuviera con vida cuando abandoné el restaurante, pero sí puedo probar que no estaba sólo cuando salí de allí. Y tengo dos testigos para ello.

—Ah, ¿sí? —increpó el chico de nariz aguileña— ¿Y quiénes son?

—Uno de ellos es la persona que estaba conmigo cuando salí del comedor, y el otro, la persona con la que estuve hablando hasta hace escasos diez minutos antes. Me refiero, por supuesto, a Stephanie y Martin, respectivamente.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Stephanie estaba con vosotros!? —exclamó Aira— Pues no me di ni cuenta…

—Normal, su presencia es tan débil que es casi ilocalizable —explicó Daniel—. Sin embargo, lo que digo es cierto, ¿no es así?

—Sí, estuve con Danny y Stephanie hasta que me crucé en la puerta con Ingrid de la que salía —reconoció Martin.

—Yo salí a la vez que Danny —murmuró Stephanie.

—¿Veis? ¡Tengo coartada! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! —se rió el escritor.

—Danny… ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que estás como una auténtica cabra? —preguntó Michael.

—Sí, un par de ellas —admitió el aludido.

—Esperad un segundo… —intervino Virginia—¿Por qué estáis tan tranquilos? ¡Ahora estamos como al principio!

—Buhuhuhuhu… —se rió Monokuma desde su trono— El tiempo se os termina…

Y el pánico estalló una vez más.

—¡Maldita sea! —se quejó Avery— Si ni Edward ni Danny son culpables… ¡No tenemos ningún sospechoso!

—No, sí que lo tenemos —intervino Oberon— ¡Claro! ¡Era tan obvio y tan difícil de obviar que ni nos dimos cuenta!

—Oh, ¿Tú también te diste cuenta? —le preguntó el escritor.

—Creo que sí —afirmó el más alto de los Súper Estudiantes de Preparatoria—. Quiero decir, ¿qué nos hace pensar que el asesino entró al comedor por la puerta?

—¿A qué te refieres? —le preguntó Edward.

—Claro… ¡Si en realidad es obvio! —exclamó Arabella— ¡Hay una ruta alternativa para entrar al comedor!

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó Laura— ¿Cuál es?

Danny soltó una risita.

—Mickey… ¿Podrías decirnos cuál es esa ruta alternativa? Vamos, lúcete un poco.

Michael comenzó a pensar en qué podía hacer. Poco a poco, notó como si la palabra que estaba buscando, se formara letra a letra, sílaba a sílaba, en su mente. Finalmente la vió. Era un detalle tan nimio, un recuerdo tan pasajero, que era lógico que ninguno de ellos se hubiera dado cuenta hasta ese momento.

—Los conductos de ventilación… —dijo finalmente.

—Exacto —confirmó Oberon— Si os acordáis, el día en el que Monokuma nos dio las fotografías como aliciente, ya estábamos allí reunidos. ¿Recordáis por qué fue?

—¡Porque alguien nos llamó para informarnos de que había descubierto algo en los tubos de ventilación! —exclamó Michael.

—Exacto —corroboró Danny—. No hay otra posibilidad. Ninguna de las personas a las que Aira vio fue el asesino, por tanto, la única posibilidad es que el asesino ya estuviera allí cuando Ingrid llegó escondido en el conducto de ventilación, que a su vez usó para llegar.

—Claro, ahora todo tiene sentido —dijo Emma—. Entonces, el asesino era consciente de la condición de Ingrid, y se aprovechó de ello para llevar a cabo su crimen…

—En efecto —concordó el Súper Escritor de Preparatoria—. Oberon, ya que parece que has llegado a una conclusión… ¿Podrías contarnos la historia completa?

—Lo intentaré… —dijo él— Bueno, yo creo que fue así:

* * *

Las pistas de las que disponemos son, en base, el veneno, el frasco vacío de medicamento, el Archivo Monokuma, el expediente médico y el informe de la autopsia, ¿no es así? Incluso si dejamos de lado la autopsia, ya tenemos pistas suficientes como para formar una historia.

El caso es que el culpable, posiblemente varios días antes de que Monokuma nos diera esas fotos, decidió, por alguna razón, cometer el asesinato que le sacaría del barco. De esta forma, planeó un atentado lo suficientemente bien organizado y sorpresivo como para que no pudiéramos descubrirle. Para ello, no hay nada mejor que aprovecharse de las debilidades naturales de tus posibles objetivos. Por eso, lo primero que hizo fue revisar los expedientes médicos de todos los habitantes del barco.

Una vez hizo eso, encontró un dato interesante: Ingrid era hemofílica y, para colmo, era un caso grave. Aprovechándose de eso y de la ingenua personalidad de la chica, se llevó la página del expediente médico para asegurarse de que nadie más la viera, y se la mostró a la Súper Chica Rica de Preparatoria. Obviamente ella, que al parecer quería mantenerlo en secreto, rogó a su futuro asesino por su colaboración, y éste aceptó. Se convirtió en su único aliado contra la hemofilia que le tullía.

Hasta ahora, sólo estoy teorizando, pero es aquí donde entra la primera de las pruebas que Michael encontró: el frasco de medicamentos vacío. Lo más probable es que Ingrid terminara ayer con sus medicamentos. Sin embargo, entre la reunión y la aparición de Monokuma, así como su consecuente _shock_ , ella no pudo acudir a la farmacia en busca de otro. Por ello, desesperada, acudió a la única persona en la que podía confiar: el culpable. Posiblemente, éste le tranquilizó diciéndole que iría él a por los medicamentos pertinentes y que le prepararía la solución esa misma noche, antes de que la enfermedad comenzara a entrar en efecto.

El momento era perfecto: la víctima dependía de él y, además, Monokuma nos había brindado esa misma tarde un aliciente para matarnos, lo que aumentaba exponencialmente el número de sospechosos. Lo que debía hacer estaba claro: sólo tenía que mezclar veneno (nuestra segunda pista: el compuesto 1080) en la disolución en lugar del medicamento para así envenenar a la chica.

A sabiendas de que Aira guardaba cada noche la puerta del comedor, el culpable decidió utilizar una vía alternativa que sólo él conocía para llegar al restaurante sin ser descubierto: los conductos de ventilación. De esta forma, llegó al comedor antes que nadie y esperó a que Ingrid estuviera completamente sola para poder preparar el veneno. Dada la inocencia de la chica, sólo tuvo que improvisar cualquier excusa poco creíble para que su víctima no dudara de sus buenas intenciones.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que el monofluoroacetato de sodio es indetectable, el asesino quiso asegurarse dándole limonada en lugar de agua, para así no correr ningún riesgo. A su vez, debía asegurarse de que su objetivo bebiera todo el contenido del vaso, pues el veneno era ineficaz en pequeñas cantidades.

Sin embargo, sucedió algo inesperado. La hemofilia entró en efecto, y el intenso dolor obligó a Ingrid a realizar un movimiento brusco y derramar la bebida por el suelo. Posteriormente, la fuerte hemorragia interna hizo que ella se ahogara con su propia sangre, siendo esa la razón de que saliera sangre abundante de su boca sin tener heridas de ningún tipo.

Posteriormente, el culpable sólo tuvo que sentar a Ingrid en la mesa antes de que la sangre comenzara a fluir fuera de su boca, y desplazar el mueble para que tapara completamente el charco de limonada.

Todo estaba hecho, sólo tenía que esperar y ya sería libre.

* * *

—Y así es como creo que fue —terminó de explicar Oberon.

Fue Edward quien le respondió.

—Es una buena teoría, pero… Te has olvidado de un pequeño detalle: según la autopsia, Ingrid murió por el veneno antes de que hemofilia entrara en efecto.

—Eso es biológicamente imposible —replicó Adrian—. Simplemente, la sangre deja de fluir en cuanto el corazón se ha detenido. En consecuencia, no se puede producir ningún tipo de hemorragia.

—¿Estás diciendo que la Súper Forense de Preparatoria se equivocó a la hora de realizar una autopsia? Suena, no sé… imposible —señaló Clara, hablando por primera vez en el tribunal.

—¿Tanto te cuesta pillarlo? —se quejó Nick— No están diciendo que se haya equivocado. A lo que se refieren es a que el informe de la autopsia es falso. Es decir, que Marnie nos ha estado engañando a todos.

—Entonces… ¿Marnie fue quién mató a Ingrid? —cuestionó la Súper Pianista— Pero eso es…

—Imposible, sí —intervino Danny—. No es el tipo de persona que haría daño a un amigo por su propio beneficio. El caso es, que ella no es la asesina, sólo trata de cubrir al auténtico culpable.

—¿Qué? —mostró su confusión Mary— ¿No se supone que cubrir al culpable es un acto inútil

Danny sólo sonrió, fue Arabella quien respondió en su lugar.

—Los sentimientos son más poderosos que la simple lógica.

El escritor asintió en silencio.

—¿No es obvio a estas ya a estas alturas? Luego no digáis que yo no os lo advertí desde el principio…

—La única persona que pudo hacer todo eso… —comenzó a decir Michael— El único que realizaría un plan tan meticuloso… El único que podría manipular fácilmente los sentimientos de Marnie… Y sobre todo, el único que sabía de la existencia del camino secreto en los conductos de ventilación. La única persona que encaja con esa descripción… ¡Eres tú, Edward!

Michael presentó su acusación señalando exageradamente al aludido con su dedo.

—Pareces Miles Edgeworth —comentó Oberon.

—No es momento para bromas —le regañó Andy—. Edward, ¿tienes algo que decir en tu defensa?

—¿Qué si tengo algo que decir? ¡Claro que tengo algo que decir! —exclamó el chico. La mirada en sus ojos parecía la de una persona totalmente diferente. Estaba llena de locura y desesperación —¡Cada palabra que habéis dicho es una completa tontería! ¿Que si he manipulado a Marnie? ¿Que si me he movido por la ventilación? ¿¡Y qué si lo he hecho!? ¿me convierte eso en un asesino, eh? ¡No he cometido ningún crimen! ¡Fue la hemofilia quien la mató, no yo!

—Edward… —balbuceó Marnie. Parecía estar a punto de romper a llorar.

—¡Buhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu! —rió locamente Monokuma— ¡Esto es increíble! ¡Qué deliciosa, exquisita, divertida y mortífera desesperación! ¡Ahora es cuando las Clases de Juicio se ponen interesantes!

—Edward… No darle a un paciente su medicina deliberadamente es un crimen igual de grave que un asesinato directo —trató de razonar Michael—. Ríndete, ya no tienes salvación.

—¿Rendirme? ¡Jamás! ¿Crees que alguien como ya se va a rendir ante gente como vosotros? ¡No he matado a nadie, eso está más claro que el agua! ¡Así que dejadme en paz, imbéciles!

Marnie comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

—Edward… Ese no eres tú…

—¿Que no soy yo? ¡Claro que soy yo! ¡Me siento más yo que nunca! —tras decir eso, comenzó a reír como un maníaco— ¿Crees que te amo? ¿No te parezco yo porque he admitido que te he manipulado? ¡He estado contigo porque me eras útil, Marnie, acéptalo!

—Edward —le llamó Daniel—. Has cometido un error. Acéptalo y carga con las consecuencias.

Esas palabras hicieron que la agresividad del chico se rompiera de repente, siendo sustituida por una tristeza nunca vista.

—¿Cómo que cometí un error? Pero yo… Nunca cometo errores.

—Tu error fue subestimarnos —explicó Oberon—. Tu propio ego te ha traicionado.

Edward sonrió con amargura, y no volvió a pronunciar palabra.

Nunca más.

—¡Es la hora de la votación! —exclamó Monokuma emocionado— ¡Vamos, chicos, a este festival de desesperación le falta una guinda para el pastel! ¡Una buena, sangrienta y mórbida ejecución!

Y así, la ruleta comenzó a girar. Tras varias vueltas, ésta se detuvo, como resultaba obvio, en la imagen de Edward.

—Buhuhuhu… —se mofó el oso diabólico— Ésta es mi parte favorita… ¡Es el momento de la ejecución!

* * *

De forma totalmente inesperada, una trampilla se abrió bajo los pies de Edward. Después de caer varios metros hacia abajo, calló sobre una silla de escritorio. Miró a su frente: Monokuma parecía estar explicando algo en una pizarra. Miró a la mesa, en ella había un examen, y a su lado, un lápiz.

EL chico tomó el lápiz instintivamente pero, cuando estaba a punto de responder a la primera pregunta, notó que algo se clavaba en su mano.

Un lápiz exactamente igual al que sostenía le había ensartado la palma de la mano.

Asustado, miró a su alrededor. Lo que vio, le dejó totalmente frío: docenas, no, cientos de ametralladoras con lápices totalmente afilados como munición le estaban apuntando. Asustado, cerró los ojos.

Y jamás los volvió a abrir.

 _Examination of Acupuncture_

Uno a uno, aunque a una velocidad increíble, todos los lápices se fueron clavando en el delgado cuerpo del chico, provocando cada uno de ellos una pequeña lluvia de sangre. Y fue así, lápiz a lápiz, puntada a puntada, que la munición de las extrañas armas se fue insertando en la carne del Súper Estudiante de Preparatoria hasta formar una esfera perfecta.

La forma poligonal más perfecta de la historia, construida con el dolor de un chico que, erróneamente, se creía perfecto.

* * *

Los otros veintidós estudiantes, que lo vieron todo a través de la pantalla, tuvieron reacciones muy diversas.

Algunos, como Elizabeth o Marnie, comenzaron a llorar desesperadamente. Otros, como Adrian o Andy, simplemente se quedaron estoicos, aunque palidecieron como nunca antes. Otros, como Danny u Oberon, parecían estar rozando el límite de la cordura.

Sólo Monokuma se reía. Se reía como un niño la primera vez que visitaba un parque temático.

¿Y Michael? Él estaba furioso. Jamás había sentido una ira tan terrible ni un odio tan destructivo como el que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Simplificándolo: quería venganza. Venganza por Ingrid. Venganza por Edward.

—¡MONOKUMA! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas— ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya! Yo… Yo… ¡Descubriré quién eres en realidad! ¡Encontraré a la Mente Maestra que mueve tus hilos! Y, cuando lo haga… ¿Le haré pagar por todo lo que nos está haciendo! ¿¡Me oyes!?

—Buhuhuhuhu… —se rió el oso— Por supuesto que te oigo, buhuhuhuhu… ¡Venga, te invito a que lo hagas! ¡El deseo de venganza también conduce a la desesperación!

Y así, entre los gemidos de dolor de Edward, los desesperados llantos de Marnie, los alaridos de odio y rencor de Michael y la risa de Monokuma, la primera Clase de Juicio, fue declarada cerrada.

* * *

 **Y con esto termina el primer caso! Mañana le pasaré el control de calidad, que ahora estoy demasiado cansado… Si hay algún fallo ortográfico grave, os pido que me lo comuniquéis.**

 **Por lo demás os ruego que, si alguien me deja un review,, me diga cómo le parece que he adaptado los juegos del Class Trial al fic, para aplicarme el cuento y hacerlo mejor la próxima vez.**

 **Bueno, lo dicho.**

 **Desquiciados saludos de un humilde loco más.**


	6. Capítulo 5

-Capítulo 5-

 _Daily life. Deadly Life_

—¡Ding, dong, ping, pong! —se escuchó la voz de Monokuma a través del sistema de megafonía del barco. Su objetivo: nada fuera de la rutina, anunciar el final de la Hora Nocturna— El Comité Ejecutivo del Viaje de Estudios de la Academia Pico de la Esperanza tiene algo que anunciar. ¡Buenos días, chicos! ¡Son las siete de la mañana, la Hora Nocturna acaba de terminar! ¡Os deseo a todos un día lleno de la más absoluta desesperación! ¡Buhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu!

Habían pasado ya dos días desde la muerte de Ingrid y la ejecución de Edward, y Michael aún seguí conmocionado. A su cerebro le costaba procesar el fallecimiento de sus dos compañeros, especialmente el de Edward. Si bien era cierto que el chico había jugado con los sentimientos de ambas, Marnie e Ingrid, el chico no merecía morir, y menos de una forma tan horrible.

Las imágenes de esa esfera de lápices, construida con la agonía, el sufrimiento y la desesperación del joven hicieron que varios escalofríos recorrieran la espalda del Súper Suertudo de Preparatoria.

El caso que acababan de resolver unos días atrás había recordado al rubio una cosa importante: la única forma de salir de ese barco era asesinando a alguien a sangre fría. Esa regla, en principio tan sencilla de entender como una gominola, escondía detrás de sí una terrible verdad: incluso el niño más ingenuo o el alma más pura podría convertirse en un asesino potencial bajo esas condiciones. Ese estrafalario reglamento escolar existía para arrastrar a la locura y la desesperación a todo aquel que viviera bajo sus normas.

Nada de lo que sucedía en ese barco era un juego.

Y ellos tardaron demasiado en darse cuenta.

Michael estuvo reflexionando sobre ello mientras se duchaba y alistaba. En cuanto estuvo listo, salió de su habitación para ver si podía llenar su estómago en el comedor. Quizá eso le ayudara a despejar su mente.

* * *

Donde hasta hacía relativamente poco había estado el cuerpo sin vida de Ingrid, ahora no había nada. La mesa estaba limpia de sangre, no había ni rastro de la limonada en el suelo, y el cadáver había desaparecido. Si ese barco tenía trabajadores de la limpieza, eran muy eficaces.

Michael se sentó en una de las mesas pequeñas después de tomar de la barra una napolitana de chocolate y un vaso de leche. Ensimismado aún en sus propios pensamientos, se comió lenta y mecánicamente su producto de bollería industrial. Aún hambriento, se levantó para ir de nuevo a la barra y tomar de allí otro dulce idéntico al que se acababa de comer.

—Eres un sebón, ¿lo sabías? —le insultó, con voz agradable, alguien que se encontraba de pie a su lado.

—Buenas días, Nick —respondió el rubio aún con voz apagada—. ¿Se te ofrece algo?

—Nada del otro mundo, sólo vengo a darte un mensaje.

—Ajá —asintió Michael sin mucho interés—. ¿Y de qué se trata?

—Virginia. Por alguna razón quiere verte —respondió el Súper Cómico de Preparatoria con la misma sequedad con la que le preguntó su interlocutor—. Está en su camarote.

—¿Virginia? —se extrañó Michael— Bueno, dile que voy a verla en cuanto acabe de desayunar, si eso.

—Díselo tú cuando llegues —respondió apresuradamente el de pelo bicolor—. Prefiero no volver allí. Está algo… inestable.

—¿Le ocurrió algo? —preguntó el rubio, prestando más atención a las palabras del otro chico.

—No, sólo tiene miedo. Ya la conoces, cuando se altera, bueno… Se altera mucho.

—Ya, sé a lo que te refieres.

En realidad, Michael no tenía una relación tan profunda con Virginia como para poder asegurar que la conocía al cien por cien, pero el hecho de que la pobre chica era considerablemente inestable a nivel emocional resultaba bastante obvio.

El joven, aún con la duda sobre qué podría necesitar de él la Súper Nadadora Sincronizada de Preparatoria, se apresuró a continuar con su almuerzo para poder acudir lo más pronto posible a la habitación de la chica. Sin embargo, la voz de Nick volvió a llamarle la atención…

—¿Te importa si hoy desayuno contigo? —le preguntó.

Esa oración pilló por sorpresa al rubio. El comediante no solía ser tan educado a la hora de pedir las cosas. Disimuladamente, miró de reojo a la mesa donde Avery y Noah desayunaban tranquilamente junto a varias de las chicas.

—Perdona mi indiscreción, pero… ¿Hoy no vas a desayunar con ellos?

El de ojos cristalinos se mordió un labio.

—Hoy no tengo ganas —dijo simplemente.

Michael sonrió al otro amablemente, en señal de que podía sentarse, y éste fue rápidamente a la barra para coger un tazón con cereales y llevarlo a la mesa.

Ambos chicos hablaron de trivialidades durante su corto desayuno, gracias en su mayoría a la habilidad discursiva de Nicholas, pues Michael no sabía qué decirle.

En cuanto terminaron de comer, Michael se levantó para ir lo antes posible al cuarto de Virginia. Se despidió de Nick, el cual le correspondió con una sonrisa picaresca. Antes de darse la vuelta, a Michael le pareció que su acompañante le decía algo más, moviendo los labios pero sin producir sonido.

"Gracias". Eso fue lo que el Súper Suertudo entendió.

* * *

La puerta del camarote de Virginia era idéntica todas las demás: una compuerta blanca con una mirilla, un timbre, y una ranura para introducir la agenda electrónica, y así poder abrirla. El chico dudó por un segundo si llamar o no. Después de una veloz discusión mental consigo mismo, optó por hacerlo.

El timbre sonó como si de una campana escolar se tratase. A los pocos segundos, alguien abrió la puerta.

Virginia tenía un aspecto desgarrador. Su rizoso cabello, antes de un brillante tono blanquecino, estaba completamente despuntado, alborotado y decolorado al tiempo de dar la sensación de ser canoso. Su cuerpo, que ya en un principio era extremamente delgado, estaba ahora en los puros huesos, incluso daba la sensación de que el pijama que llevaba se le fuera a caer por ser tres tallas superior a la suya. Su piel estaba pálida, sus ojos hinchados, y sus párpados inferiores decorados por profundas ojeras.

La primera impresión de Michael fue que lo que estaba ante él no era la Súper Nadadora Sincronizada de Preparatoria, sino su fantasma en pena, buscando atormentarle durante toda la eternidad.

Por suerte, no exteriorizó ese pensamiento.

—Virginia, te veo… Bueno, mal —balbuceó, incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas—. Quiero decir… ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Para qué me hiciste venir?

—Tengo algo para ti —dijo, tajante, la chica—. Tú resolviste el caso de Ingrid, así que… Será más útil que lo tengas tú.

La chica le tendió una pequeña fotografía. Michael no tardó en reconocer la imagen en cuestión.

Era una de las fotos que Monokuma les había dado como aliciente al asesinato el día de la muerte de Ingrid. En ella, podía verse el rostro cadavérico de una joven de cabello castaño ondulado, cejas ligeramente pobladas y piel pecosa.

—¿De quién se trata? —preguntó Michael.

—No lo sé —dijo la chica a modo de respuesta—. Pero, aunque no la conozco, ver la foto me hace sentir nostalgia, así que prefiero no verla.

—¿Y crees que esto puede ser una pista importante?

La chica asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí. Esa foto me la dio el director junto con las de mi familia. No sé quién es realmente, así que creo que es sospechoso que me den una foto así.

En ese preciso instante, las palabras de Virginia le recordaron algo: él también tenía una fotografía similar, una en la que aparecía alguien a quien no conocía, pero que le resultaba extremadamente familiar.

El chico estuvo a punto de salir pitando a buscar su propia fotografía, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Virginia seguía en el marco de su puerta.

—Oye… ¿Estás bien? Te veo bastante fastidiada.

—¿Eh? Sí, sí, no te preocupes. Es sólo que…

En vista de que no parecía querer continuar su frase, Michael intentó presionarle un poco.

—¿Es sólo que…?

—Nada, no importa —terminó por responder ella—. Cosas mías.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices… —cesó el rubio de presionar a la chica.

La conversación acabó ahí. La Súper Nadadora Sincronizada de Preparatoria cerró la puerta suavemente, y Michael sólo pudo dirigirse a su habitación a reflexionar sobre lo que acababa de suceder.

* * *

Daniel Shawcross paseaba por la cubierta del barco a ritmo lento. La suave brisa del mar le acariciaba el rostro, y el salitre se le adhería a su alargado cabello. La triste expresión del chico indicaba su estado de ánimo.

—Danny… ¿Te ocurre algo? —escuchó una voz a su espalda.

—No estoy de humor para hablar, enana —dijo él a modo de respuesta—. Y creo que tú tampoco.

Marnie sonrió con amargura.

—A veces, hablar es lo mejor para el mal humor, ¿no crees?

El otro también sonrió, pero la suya era una sonrisa torcida, irónica y casi burlona.

—Ya veo… Sí, puede que tengas razón. Y dime, ¿de qué querías hablar?

—Querría darte las gracias…

—¿Por qué? ¿Por conseguir que ejecutaran a tu novio? No tienes por qué dármelas.

—No —respondió ella—. Por matarle a él no. Por salvarme a mí.

—Quienes resolvieron el caso fueron Michael y Oberon, no yo. ¿Por qué me lo agradeces a mí?

—Porque fuiste tú quien descubrió primero la verdad, y les facilitó el caso a los demás —rio—. ¿O no es así?

Danny sólo suspiró con cansancio.

—¿Por qué te has vuelto tan frío de repente? —preguntó la chica.

El novelista no se giró.

—Como si no lo supieras… —musitó él, sonriendo de forma sarcástica.

—Ya…

Terminada la conversación, la chica sólo se encogió de hombros y, poniendo suavemente la mano en la espalda de su acompañante por un momento, se retiró a los camarotes. Danny permaneció en cubierta varios minutos más, hasta que escuchó una segunda voz, mucho más masculina que la anterior.

—Parece que no soy el único que tiene problemas.

Es Súper Escritor no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Hola, Nick. ¿Virginia?

El comediante levantó las manos como si le estuviesen apuntando con un arma.

—Me has pillado —dijo—. ¿Y tú qué? Eso de sacrificarte por los demás te va a acabar pasando factura.

El escritor soltó una carcajada tan fuerte como forzada.

—¿Sacrificarme por los demás? ¿Yo? Te confundes de persona.

El Súper Cómico de Preparatoria sonrió.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices…

—¿Qué ocurrió con Virginia? —cambió de tema el de ojos dispares.

Nick también sonrió. Su mueca sarcástica era casi idéntica a la de su interlocutor.

—Siempre llevas la conversación por donde tú quieres, ¿eh? —ambos chicos rieron e una especie de broma silenciosa— Bueno, desde la muerte de Ingrid, ella ha estado un poco… sensible.

—Bueno, es algo inestable emocionalmente…

—Bastante, sí. Todo le afecta mucho, y está pasando miedo, pero yo sólo…

—Quieres protegerla —no era una pregunta.

—Sí… —admitió— Dime, ¿alguna vez te has sentido así? Bueno, qué tonterías digo, por supuesto que te sientes así.

Daniel borró el sarcasmo de su sonrisa, y le dedicó a su amigo una más gentil, amable y sincera.

—Sí, me he sentido así… Al menos hasta hace poco. Ahora, ese sentimiento se ha hecho más fuerte. Ya no busco proteger a una o dos personas concretas, sino a todos. No quiero ver a más gente llorando.

—No soportas ver sus lágrimas, ¿eh?

—No digas "sus". Di "nuestras".

—Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. Además, yo no pienso llorar. Virginia necesita que me mantenga fuerte.

—Y luego dices que el que se sacrifica soy yo… ¿Sabes? Se dice que el que mucho abarca, poco aprieta. Sabes lo que significa, ¿no?

—Sí, así que aplícate el cuento —sonrió el de cabello bicolor.

Sin embargo, la charla de los chicos fue interrumpida por la voz en off de Monokuma retumbando por toda la embarcación.

—¡Ding, dang, dong! ¡Este es un anuncio importante del director de la Academia Pico de la Esperanza! Chicos, reuníos en la cubierta de la nave, ¡tengo algo que enseñaros!

Nicholas Ripper se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, al menos no tenemos que movernos.

* * *

Cuando el anuncio de Monokuma sonó, Michael estaba revisando fotografías en su habitación.

—Aquí está… —musitó.

La fotografía que sujetaba entre sus manos mostraba el rostro blanco y sin vida de una persona que, si bien le resultaba conocida, era incapaz de identificar. Se trataba de un chico de cara redonda, orejas recortadas, ojos pequeños y boca alargada, en un gesto que recordaba a los duendes o a los trasgos que aparecían en los cuentos de hadas.

—Me pregunto quién será…

Comparó su fotografía con la que le había dado Virginia. Ambos jóvenes parecían tener la misma edad, una similar a la del propio Michael. Por lo demás, no tenían ningún rasgo en común. O eso parecía a simple vista.

—Espera… ¿Qué?

Después de fijarse bien, se dio cuenta de que ambos chicos compartían otro rasgo en común que no tenían sus familiares: los dos estaban vestidos con un jersey granate sobre un polo blanco. La imagen no llegaba a enseñar todo su torso, pero podía distinguirse la parte superior de un escudo que Michael no tardó en identificar.

—Es el símbolo de la Academia Esperanza… Esos dos fueron estudiantes de nuestra escuela. Pero espera, ¿no éramos nosotros la primera promoción? ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?

Entonces, la voz de Monokuma interrumpió sus cavilaciones y, no queriendo causar problemas, pospuso su investigación y se dirigió a la cubierta del barco.

* * *

También Arabella había estado ocupada ese día. Era la Súper Diplomática de Preparatoria, y por eso tenía la suficiente experiencia en asuntos de guerra como para saber que, en el estado en el que se encontraban en ese momento los demás habitantes del barco, cualquier tontería podía romper del todo la ya frágil unión de los veintidós adolescentes.

Por suerte o por desgracia, sólo se le ocurría una cosa que pudiese hacer en ese preciso momento: tratar con la raíz de sus males, la Mente Maestra. Es decir, Monokuma.

Asegurándose de estar sola en el pasillo, buscó con la mirada una de las cámaras de seguridad de la embarcación. En cuanto la encontró, miró directamente a la lente de la cámara, y dijo:

—Monokuma, sé que estás ahí. Ven, quiero hablar contigo.

Había usado su tono más imperativo en la frase, con la esperanza de que, de esa forma, el diabólico peluche escuchara su petición.

Y así fue.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué necesita, señorita Berkowitz?

—Hablar contigo, oso. Hay cosas que necesito saber.

El aludido sólo alcanzó a soltar una burlesca carcajada.

—¡Buhuhuhuhuhu! ¡Eso suena interesante! Dígame, ¿qué desea saber?

—Pues, para empezar, quiero saber por qué Edward mató a Ingrid.

El muñeco no pareció sorprendido.

—Para salir de aquí, obviamente. ¿Qué otra razón iba a tener?

—Creo que no me has entendido. Lo que quiero saber es qué vio en esas fotografías tuyas para querer salir de allí lo más pronto posible.

—¿Fotografías? ¿De qué me estás hablando?

—De ese "aliciente" que nos diste para que nos asesináramos los unos a los otros. Las que incluían las fotos de nuestras familias.

—Tú misma acabas de responderte, Arabella —dijo el oso, dejando ya de tratarla de usted—. Lo que vio fue a sus familiares más cercanos.

—¿Ah, sí? —sonrió ella. Lo tenía donde lo quería— Entonces, ¿podrías decirme quién es esta persona?

La pelirroja le mostró una fotografía de un chico de cabello negro, piel oscura y rasgos latinos, vestido también con el uniforme de la Academia Esperanza. Por un momento, le pareció que a Monokuma le resbalaba una gotita de sudor.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Pues debe ser un familiar tuyo, si estaba entre las fotografías…

La Súper Diplomática sonrió con autosuficiencia.

—Si fuera un familiar mío, le recordaría. Además, vengo del lugar más al norte de los Estados Unidos, y toda mi familia es de allí. ¿Sabes cuántos latinos hay en esa zona? Ninguno.

El director parecía nervioso.

—Estúpido Alter Ego… —gruñó entre dientes, para después forzarse a mostrar su típica sonrisa macabra— Bueno, pues… Si ni tú misma sabes quién es, yo tampoco puedo saberlo. ¡Quizás era de otra persona, y se me ha traspapelado! ¡Buhuhu!

—Lo siento, pero no me engañas —Arabella también le dedicó al peluche su sonrisa más tierna—. Aira, Oberon y Elizabeth también tienen fotografías similares. No creo que se te hayas traspapelado todos, ¿o sí? —la joven pestañeó un par de veces. Había acorralado al peluche, y había pocas ocasiones en las que se pudiera hacer algo así.

Sin embargo, al parecer se equivocó. ¿Cómo lo supo? Bueno, Monokuma comenzó a reírse. A reírse mucho.

—¡Buhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh! ¡Buhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu! ¡Sí, vale, esas fotos son importantes! ¿Y qué? ¡Lo dices como si fuera a contarte quiénes son esas personas!

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

—Eres o muy confiada o muy mala negociante como para pensar que iba a responder a todas tus preguntas sólo con formularlas, Arabella —se burló el oso con crueldad—. Quizás me equivoqué al darte el título de Súper Diplomática de Preparatoria.

—¿Te equivocaste? —repitió la aludida— ¿Me lo pusiste tú?

El peluche se tapó la boca con sus mullidas manos y sacudió bruscamente la cabeza.

—No, en absoluto. Sólo son los desvaríos de un viejo oso, buhuhuhuhuhu. Cambiando de tema, si intentas averiguar el porqué del asesinato de Ingrid a través de las fotos, me temo que vas mal encaminada.

La pelirroja arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Por dos razones: la primera, las fotografías de los desconocidos no han tenido nada que ver. La segunda es, que deberías centrarte más en lo que vio Ingrid que en lo que vio Edward. O, mejor dicho, en lo que no vio.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Monokuma se rio y, de la nada, sacó tres fotografías y las tiró al suelo. En una de ellas podía verse un hombre de pelo gris y pobladas cejas negras. En otra, a una mujer rubia de rasgos agraciados, pero edad relativamente avanzada. En la tercera, a un joven de pelo negro corto y enorme frente, ataviado con el uniforme de la Academia Esperanza.

—Su padre, su madre y el desconocido… No veo nada fuera de lo normal.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó el director— ¿Por qué no las comparas con las tuyas para saber si lo que dices es verdad?

Arabella extrajo sus fotografías del bolsillo del pantalón vaquero que llevaba puesto. Dejando de lado al chico que no conocía, tenía imágenes de su madre, su padre, y también la de su hermano.

¡Pues claro! ¡Su hermano!

Revisó las imágenes que pertenecieron a la Súper Chica Rica de Preparatoria. Era bien conocido por todo el mundo el escándalo del cambio en la herencia, que había sido despojada de su hermana, para pasar a ella. Y el nombre de esa hermana era…

—Lourdes LaLaurie. La hermana de Ingrid. Su fotografía no está.

La artificial sonrisa de Monokuma se ensanchó.

—Exacto, señorita Berkowitz, veo que es más observadora de lo que creí. Y, dígame, ¿a qué cree que se debe?

—Si mis suposiciones son correctas, nos pusiste esas fotografías para amenazarnos, para demostrarnos que podías hacer lo que quisieras con nuestras familias. Si la fotografía de Lourdes no está, quiere decir…

—Que su vida no está en mis manos. ¿Nunca pensaste en lo raro que era ese repentino desvío en la herencia?

—Lourdes murió, y la familia LaLaurie lo ocultó.

—¿En serio? ¡No! —chilló Monokuma, imitando de forma satírica el tono de voz de la propia Ingrid— ¿Por qué iba una familia tan prestigiosa como los LaLaurie ocultar algo como la muerte de su heredera?

—La hemofilia… —razonó Arabella— Por alguna razón, deseaban ocultar todo lo relacionado con la hemofilia… Pero, no lo entiendo… Si tu hija está enferma, ¿qué más da que la gente lo sepa?

—A las familias adineradas les importa mucho lo que la gente diga de ellas. Imagínate lo que dirían sus conocidos si se enterasen de que sus herederas eran hemofílicas. Especialmente cuando ni la familia del padre ni la de la madre han dado signos jamás de una enfermedad semejante…

—¿Nunca? Pero la hemofilia es una enfermedad hereditaria… ¡Espera! —en ese preciso instante, Arabella lo entendió todo— No me digas que…

—Sí, niña, sí —le cortó Monokuma—. Su enfermedad sólo podría significar una cosa. Los LaLaurie querían ocultar que, en realidad, ninguna de sus dos hijas era legítima.

Arabella estuvo a punto de replicar algo pero, de repente, sonó por megafonía el anuncio de Monokuma.

—¡Buhuhuhuhuhuhuhu! —rio el oso en cuanto su voz dejó de sonar por todo el barco— ¡Parece que os estoy llamando! ¿Por qué no vas a cubierta?

La pelirroja, aunque confusa, no tuvo más remedio que obedecer.

—Terminaremos luego esta conversación —prometió.

—Sí, sí… ¡Ahora nos vemos, niña! —se despidió Monokuma moviendo de un lado a otro una de sus zarpitas.

En cuanto la Súper Diplomática subió la escalera que llevaba a cubierta, Monokuma se quedó sólo en el oscuro pasillo.

—Qué momento más oportuno para quedarse sólo… —a pesar de lo que decía, sonaba molesto— ¿No es así, Alter Ego?

Una voz, demasiado dulce para ser masculina, y demasiado potente para ser femenina, sonó por todo el pasillo.

—¿Por qué le dijiste eso, Monokuma? Juramos que guardaríamos ciertas cosas en secreto…

—Iba a acabar averiguándolo de todos modos —se encogió de hombros el aludido—. Además, ¿qué tiene de malo ser sincero? ¡Buhuhuhuhuhuhu!

—Algunas verdades pueden conducir a las personas a la desesperación.

—¿Admites entonces que la esperanza es una gran mentira? —no recibió respuesta— Bueno, de todas formas, que caigan en la desesperación es mi objetivo. ¡Buhuhu!

—No te saldrás con la tuya… —musitó Alter Ego.

El pérfido animal sonrió aún más, mostrando sus colmillos afilados como sierras.

—Tienes razón, no lo haré; ya lo he hecho.

* * *

Los veintidós adolescentes esperaban ya en la cubierta de la embarcación, ansiosos e impacientes por lo que Monokuma tuviera que decirles. Nick esperaba al lado de Danny, golpeando el suelo rítmicamente con uno de sus pies.

—¿Impaciente? —le preguntó su amigo.

—Bastante, sí. Ese maldito oso sólo nos está haciendo perder el tiempo.

—Vamos, relajaos —les dijo Noah, que acababa de llegar a donde estaban ellos—. Seguro que quiere darnos un nuevo motivo para matarnos entre nosotros.

—Nada más lejos de la verdad, señor Panzram —escucharon decir a la aguda y chirriante voz de su director.

En algún momento, Monokuma había logrado situarse en el borde de la cubierta del barco sin que le notaran llegar siquiera.

—¿Para qué nos has llamado? —preguntó Adrian con su típico tono carente de emociones.

—Oh, bueno, es sólo que, ya que habéis resuelto el primer caso con éxito, he pensado que debería daros un pequeño premio. Una recompensa por vuestra eficacia.

—Ajá —asintió Avery con incredulidad—. ¿De qué se trata?

—Bueno, he pensado que, quizás, os podríais estar aburriendo ya de este crucero, así que os vengo a ofrecer un poco más de… espacio recreativo.

Nick vio que Michael arqueaba una de sus cejas.

—¿Qué clase de espacio?

—Ah, bueno, pues he decidido añadir una nueva nave a nuestra flota, ¡buhuhuhuhuhu!

—¿Cómo que…?

Pero Laura no pudo terminar su frase. De repente, surgió del mar una monstruosa figura oscura que, con todo lo imponente que parecía, resultó no ser nada nuevo.

—El submarino… —señaló Andy.

—¡Exacto! Chicos, he decidido que, lo mejor para recompensar vuestra diligencia, era permitiros usar mi nave insignia: ¡la Nao Desesperación!

—Pero… Si por dentro sólo tiene una enorme sala vacía —recordó Aira—. Le saqué fotos.

—Ah, eso… Sí, bueno. Le quité un par de cosillas para llevaros a la isla, nada del otro mundo… Cuando entréis, veréis que tiene bastante más que ofrecer de lo que parecía.

Y en efecto, así era. En cuanto entró por la escotilla del submarino, el Súper Cómico de Preparatoria se encontró con un lujoso salón con cómodos sofás y muebles de madera. Incluso tenía una chimenea que ardía al rojo vivo. Los Súper Estudiantes de Preparatoria contemplaban con admiración la sala y Monokuma, al verles, comenzó a reír por lo bajo.

—Buhuhuhuhuhu… Es un lugar realmente cómodo para matar a alguien, ¿no es así? —sus palabras hicieron que todo el asombro desapareciese de repente de los corazones de todos los adolescentes— Venga, venga, no os enfadéis ahora. Es más pequeño que el crucero, pero mi submarino también tiene un par de cosas interesantes: además de la sala común, hay tres baños, un pequeño comedor y una sala de ordenadores. Aunque me temo que el acceso a internet está muy limitado. Es por vuestra seguridad, nadie sabe con quién os podéis cruzar en las redes sociales.

—Ni cuanta información sobre el exterior podemos averiguar, ¿no? —escuchó que murmuraba Emma— Muy astuto…

—Bueno, chicos, pues ese es el resumen de la Nao Desesperación —concluyó Monokuma, aunque de repente cambió de idea—. Bueno, también tenemos esa televisión, pero supongo que sabréis cómo encenderla.

No hizo mucha falta que les enseñara cómo, pues ésta ya lo hizo por sí misma. Aunque, en lugar de mostrar noticias o dibujos animados, la pantalla se iluminó en un estático color verde.

Verde esperanza.

—No… —murmuró Monokuma en bajo, aunque Nick pudo oírle— ¿Cómo ha entrado en el sistema del submarino?

De repente, del fondo verdoso surgió la formad e una cabeza. Tenía el cabello medio largo de color anaranjado, y la piel del rostro blanca como la nieve. Su nariz era pequeña y sus labios finos, y sus enormes ojos brillaban con un antinatural tono esmeralda. Parecía una chica.

—Buenos días —les saludó—. Soy Alter Ego, la inteligencia artificial que comanda esta flota y el rival de Monokuma en este juego macabro que ha creado. ¡Es un placer conoceros!

* * *

 **Buf… Y un mes después… ¡He acabado! Que si exámenes por ahí, que si irnos de viaje a no-sé-donde cuando empiecen las vacaciones… Sé que no es excusa, pero apenas he tenido tiempo para escribir nada, y os ruego que me perdonéis… Además, no os quejéis, que en mis otros fics llevo aún más tiempo sin actualizar… Allí sí que van a trincharme, sí…**

 **Bueno, me despido:**

 **Desquiciados saludos de un humilde loco más.**


	7. Capítulo 6

-Capítulo 6-

¡Capítulo especial! ¡El _gamer_ cumple años! (Advertencia: Está plagado de referencias frikis)

Oberon no podía conciliar el sueño. Cuando Monokuma señalaba el inicio de la Hora Nocturna y todos se iban a dormir, él se echaba en su cama y, sin siquiera taparse con las sábanas, comenzaba a dar vueltas sin parar. ¿Cuál era la razón de esto? Sencillo: había una importante duda en su mente, una cuestión con la que nadie podía ayudarle.

Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue preguntarle a Michael, que parecía un chico inteligente, pero lo único que obtuvo por respuesta fue un "¿Por qué no le preguntas directamente?".

Danny, por el contrario, le respondió con un acertijo que le complicó aún más las cosas. Con los demás tampoco obtuvo muchas respuestas: Aira estaba ocupada persiguiendo a Avery, Elizabeth se había encerrado en su habitación, Adrian le ignoró completamente, Martin se quedó tanto tiempo pensándolo que olvidó lo que le había preguntado y Arabella le propuso, al igual que Michael, hacerle la pregunta directamente al objeto de sus dudas.

El problema era que a Oberon le resultaba realmente descortés hacerle una pregunta así a alguien que, prácticamente, acababa de conocer.

Dando un fuerte suspiro, Oberon se tumbó mirando hacia el techo, con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza. No supo exactamente cuándo se quedó dormido.

De lo que sí se dio cuenta fue que, cuando despertó al día siguiente, ya era bien entrada la tarde y que todos, absolutamente todos, parecían estar ocultándole algo.

* * *

Michael observó con algo de lástima a Oberon al tiempo que le daba codazos a Danny para que tratara de contener su risa. El Súper Diseñador de Videojuegos de Preparatoria estaba realmente confuso, tanto que daba la sensación de estar a punto de realizar un movimiento brusco y terminar hiriéndose a sí mismo.

Cuando el pelinegro se despertó esa tarde, se quejó de que todo el mundo parecía estar ocultándole algo. La mejor parte, según el Súper Escritor de Preparatoria, de todo aquello, era que, para ser alguien tan poco perceptivo, se había dado cuenta increíblemente pronto de que, de hecho, sí le estaban ocultando algo.

Porque ese día era el cumpleaños de Oberon Manson, y le estaban preparando una fiesta sorpresa entre todos.

La cuestión es: ¿cómo pudieron un montón de adolescentes amnésicos recordar que precisamente ese día era el cumpleaños de alguien a quien, supuestamente, no conocieron hasta poco más de un mes atrás?

La respuesta es bien sencilla: Alter Ego les informó de ello.

Michael se acordaba perfectamente de cómo había sido:

* * *

Esa misma mañana, el rubio se había despertado, para variar, con el anuncio del final de la Hora Nocturna hecho por Monokuma. Sin embargo, aquel día el anuncio fue diferente:

—El Comité Organizador del Viaje Escolar de la Academia Pico de la Esperanza tiene un anuncio que dar… ¡Buenos días, chi…

—Gracias por el aviso, Monokuma, pero hoy tenemos algo más importante de lo que ocuparnos —resonó la voz de superordenador interrumpiendo a la del oso—. Estudiantes de la Academia Pico de la Esperanza, reuníos por favor en la sala común de la Nao Desesperación. Tengo algo que explicaros.

El rubio se desperezó. Un "toma esa, Monokuma" resonó en sus pensamientos, y se dirigió con paso calmado a ducharse y a vestirse. Revisó de nuevo las fotografías en su escritorio. Aún tenía un asunto importante entre manos, pero lo más importante en ese momento era acudir a la llamada de Alter Ego.

La autoproclamada némesis de Monokuma se había ganado la simpatía de casi todos los Súper Estudiantes de Preparatoria, quizá precisamente por cumplir dicho rol. El director de la academia se quejaba constantemente de cómo le había quitado todo el protagonismo, pero los veintidós chicos y chicas estaban más que encantados de tener a alguien en quien realmente pudiesen depositar toda su confianza.

Porque podían… ¿no?

Michael movió la cabeza bruscamente para disipar esos pensamientos tan negativos. Se limitó a alistarse de forma casi mecánica, y salió de su habitación rumbo al submarino.

Llegó el último, aunque estuvieron un rato más esperando, dado que todos pensaban que Stephanie no había llegado aún. Todos salvo Lucy, Andy y Danny, cuyas risas acabaron delatándoles. Adrian también se había dado cuenta, pero él no se reía.

Una vez todo estuvo aclarado, Alter Ego, desde la gran pantalla de televisión en la que se encontraba, tomó la palabra:

—Bueno, chicos, veo que ya estamos todos aquí.

—Oberon aún no ha llegado —señaló Arabella.

—Lo sé —sonrió Alter Ego—. De eso iba a hablaros. Chicos, resulta que hoy es el cumpleaños de Oberon.

—¿Hoy? ¿En serio? —Laura parecía emocionada— ¿Y va a haber fiesta?

—¿Por qué será que me veía venir el comentario…? —se quejó Danny.

—Ni idea… —ironizó Andy.

—¿Habéis hecho una coalición del sarcasmo, o algo así?

—¿Una coalición? ¿Qué crees que es esto, un videojuego? —preguntó el Súper Ciclista aún con tono sarcástico.

—Bueno, de hecho… —se dispuso a decir el novelista, pero fue interrumpido.

—Danny —le sonrió Alter Ego—. La Cuarta Pared.

—Lo siento.

—Bien, ahora que ya está todo decidido, repartiremos las ocupaciones. Maiara, Mary, Virginia, Lucy y Martin, os dejaré a cargo de la comida. Elizabeth, Emma, Clara, Nicholas y Laura, vosotros os ocuparéis del entretenimiento. Andy, Stephanie, Noah, Marnie y Avery, la decoración es cosa vuestra.

—¿¡Puedo ir yo también en ese equipo!? —preguntó Aira.

Sus intenciones eran más que obvias, especialmente porque Avery no paraba de negar rotundamente con la cabeza. Alter Ego se mostró en contra al principio, pero Aira no cesó de preguntárselo hasta que se lo permitió, para alegría suya y disgusto del rubio.

—Entonces… Andy, Stephanie, Noah, Marnie, Avery y Aira se encargan de la decoración… Me quedan, pues, Michael, Daniel, Arabella y Renee… Bueno, vuestro deber será el de entretener a Oberon hasta que todo esté terminado, ¿entendido?

—¡Sí!

* * *

Y así fue como el escritor chiflado y él se quedaron solos intentando que Oberon no se diera cuenta de que le estaban haciendo una fiesta de cumpleaños. ¿Qué ocurrió con Arabella y Renee? Arabella se fue a preparar ciertas cosas que, según dijo, no podía contarles en ese momento, y Renee simplemente había desaparecido.

—Oye… —le susurró Danny— ¿Crees que siquiera se acuerda de que hoy es su cumpleaños?

—Lo dudo… Ni siquiera sabemos a qué día del mes estamos…

El escritor se acarició la barbilla, como si estuviera sopesando algo importante…

—Oberon, por cierto… ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

—El catorce de agosto, ¿por qué?

Michael se fijó en que Danny arqueaba las cejas. Parecía realmente sorprendido.

—No, por nada… Simple curiosidad. El mío es el veinte de enero. Recuérdalo.

—El mío es el veinte de julio —añadió Michael—. ¡Qué coincidencia, me sacas exactamente medio año!

—Es verdad…

—De todas formas, nos sirve de poco sabernos nuestros cumpleaños… Ni siquiera sabemos en qué día vivimos…

Michael sonrió para sí mismo. Ahora sí que lo sabían.

* * *

—¡Alter Ego! —Monokuma parecía realmente furioso— ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre decirles que hoy era el cumpleaños de alguien!? ¡Ahora pueden descubrir qué día es hoy! ¡Eso podría poner totalmente patas arriba nuestro plan!

—Tu plan, querrás decir —la luz verde del monitor desde el que hablaba la IA apenas alcanzaba a iluminar ligeramente la sombría sala en la que se encontraban—. No soy tu aliado, Monokuma, ¿recuerdas? Esta fiesta ayudará a estrechar y reforzar los lazos entre los Súper Estudiantes, y eso evitará que se cometan más muertes. Si eso además les ayuda a descubrir lo que estás planeando, y detenerte, mejor. Aunque, en realidad, ahora sólo será cuestión de esperar a que la ayuda llegue.

—¿Ayuda? ¿Te refieres a esos inútiles de la Fundación Futuro? ¡No llegarán a tiempo! ¡Buhuhuhuhuhuhu!

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Oh, ¿no te lo contaron tu querida hija Chiaki y mi estúpida hermana? Hace seis años, en la copia virtual de Isla Jabberwock, _Ultimate Impostor_ , haciéndose pasar por Byakuya Togami, trató de organizar una fiesta de bienvenida… No hace falta que te diga cómo resultó. ¡Buhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu!

Monokuma se desternillaba de tal forma que parecía que no iba a calmarse nunca. Por su parte, el rostro de Alter Ego reflejaba absoluta preocupación.

—No… Debo ser fuerte. Esta vez saldrá bien, lo sé…

* * *

Oberon acompañó a Michael hasta su habitación, separándose de Danny. Al parecer, el Súper Suertudo de Preparatoria quería preguntarle algo, aunque no estaba seguro de qué era. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron, se encontraron con algo, o, mejor dicho, alguien inesperado.

—¿Arabella? ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

La chica miraba fijamente las fotografías que Michael había obtenido recientemente. Parecía pensativa.

—Sólo pensé en aprovechar que teníamos algo de tiempo libre para investigar un poco…

—¿Y bien? ¿Llegaste a alguna conclusión? —preguntó Michael.

—Sí, pero por desgracia, no es nada que pueda sernos de ayuda…

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Lo único que he logrado descubrir ha sido el porqué del asesinato de Ingrid. Un poco tarde, a decir verdad…

Oberon pareció sorprenderse.

—¿No se suponía que Edward la mató para escapar del barco, sin más?

—Aún si suponemos que eso es cierto, aún nos quedaría un hueco en blanco.

—La razón por la que Ingrid llamó a Edward esa noche.

—Por ser el más listo, ¿no? —Oberon se encogió de hombros— Es como en los juegos de Pokémon: cuando no sabes qué hacer, llama al Profesor Oak.

— Oak nunca decía nada útil… —recordó Michael

—Exactamente —concordó Arabella—. La inteligencia no es un aspecto realmente importante a la hora de depositar tu confianza en alguien. Oberon, ¿qué haces en los videojuegos cuando estás acorralado o la situación es desesperada?

—Depende del juego. A veces hay que correr, otras hay que destrozarlo todo…

—¿Lo más común?

—Pedir ayuda a quien tengas más a mano. Como cuando fichas a Conwell en el Inazuma Eleven y luego no vuelves a usarlo. O cuando aparece Mickey para ayudarte después de perder muchas veces en el Kingdom Hearts II…

—A eso me refiero —le interrumpió la Súper Diplomática—. El día en el que Monokuma nos dio esas fotos, Ingrid dedujo que su hermana ya estaba muerta. Eso le aterró, porque sabía que ella padecía la misma enfermedad. Entró en pánico y desperdició sin querer la medicina que tenía que tomar. Entonces, decidió llamar a Edward, la única persona que conocía su secreto, y él lo aprovechó correctamente.

—Vaya… —fue lo único que salió de los labios de Michael—. Entonces, Monokuma logró su objetivo de expandir la desesperación, ¿no?

—En efecto. Y lo seguirá haciendo a menos que resolvamos esto rápido.

—Déjame ver esas fotos.

Además de su propia foto y la de Virginia, había otras tres: un joven de rasgos latinos; un chico de rostro regio, cabello azabache y ojos castaños, en cuyo cuello se veía un collar con una estrella invertida de cinco puntas; y una tercera con un chico de rostro ovalado y ojos caídos, con el pelo grisáceo peinado en punta.

—¡Eh, esa es mía! —exclamó Oberon al ver esa última.

—¿Sabes quién es? —preguntó Michael.

—No —reconoció él.

—Ese es el problema —continuó Arabella—. Nadie sabe quiénes son. Sólo sabemos que llevan el uniforme de la Academia Esperanza, nada más.

—Podemos teorizar, pero… Nunca averiguaremos nada sólo dándole vueltas.

—Le pregunté a Monokuma, pero se negó a responderme —la Súper Diplomática apretó los dientes.

—¿Y si son una promoción anterior a la nuestra? Monokuma mencionó en una ocasión algo que ocurrió hace siete años… —razonó Michael.

—Lo dudo… Ésta imagen no tiene tanto tiempo… —cuestionó Arabella.

—Eh, ¿y si en realidad no somos la primera promoción, y nuestros recuerdos han sido modificados? Como en Remember Me.

Los otros dos se mantuvieron callados durante varios segundos. Finalmente, fue Michael el que respondió.

—¿Sabes el sentido que tiene lo que acabas de decir?

—Eh… No.

—Pero, si eso es verdad… Nos estamos enfrentando a algo mucho más peligroso de lo que creía.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Michael a la pelirroja.

—Se supone que no existe tecnología capaz de modificar los recuerdos de las personas…

—Entonces… ¿Monokuma dispone de tecnología totalmente desconocida para el resto del mundo?

—Exactamente… —Arabella reflexionó durante unos minutos— De momento, será mejor que mantengamos esta conversación en secreto. ¿Entendisteis? No se lo digáis a nadie. Si la noticia se expande, el único beneficiado será Monokuma.

—Vaya… ¿De verdad he aportado algo tan útil? ¡Guay!

Arabella le sonrió con cierta ternura, como si tratara de felicitarle silenciosamente por su logro. Michael, por su parte, tenía otras cosas en mente.

—¿Y si se lo decimos a Alter Ego? —propuso.

La pelirroja respondió casi al instante.

—¡No! —exclamó— No sabemos hasta qué punto es de confianza…

—Es el enemigo de Monokuma.

—No, es su rival, son cosas distintas. Piénsalo, lo controla todo en el barco, y aún así, no nos avisó de que Ingrid iba a ser asesinada, ¿de verdad crees que es de confianza?

—Ahora que lo mencionas, tiene sentido… —comentó Oberon.

—¿Y no has pensado que puede estar sujeto a reglas diferentes a las nuestras? Quizá no nos dice nada porque no puede decirnos nada. Aunque Alter Ego sea la IA del barco, Monokuma aún tiene más poder…

—Piensa lo que quieras, pero no le digas nada a menos que estés cien por cien seguro de que es de confianza, ¿entiendes?

Michael iba a rebatirle, pero la voz de Alter Ego a través de la megafonía le interrumpió.

—Este es un llamado a todos los Súper Estudiantes de Preparatoria. Acudid todos a la sala común de la Nao Desesperación, por favor. ¡Gracias!

—Bueno, pues vamos… —musitó Oberon.

—Id tirando, yo voy a recoger las fotos.

—¿Puedes quedarte también con las mías, por favor? —pidió la pelirroja.

—Claro, sin problemas…

—Entonces, nosotros vamos yendo.

Dicho eso, Oberon y Arabella se retiraron de la habitación.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cuánto de la conversación escuchaste? —le dijo Michael a la nada— Danny.

—Lo suficiente —respondió el Súper Escritor de Preparatoria, desde detrás de la puerta—. Me extraña que no vieran al salir.

—Irían con prisa —se encogió el rubio de hombros—. Sabes que no puedes decir nada, ¿verdad?

—Mis labios están sellados —sonrió el de ojos heterocromáticos—Por cierto, yo no he sido el único que os a escuchado. Aunque el otro cotilla está mucho mejor escondido que yo.

El Súper Suertudo de Preparatoria arqueó una ceja.

—¿De quién se trata?

El otro sonrió. El sarcasmo y la ironía no habían sido jamás tan obvios en sus facciones.

—Mis labios están sellados.

* * *

Maiara se movía frenéticamente de un lado a otro de la cocina, probando sin cesar los bocadillos y _snacks_ que sus compañeros iban preparando y soltando órdenes a partes iguales.

—¡El queso no está lo suficientemente fundido! ¡El pan tiene que estar diez segundos más en el horno, hacedlo otra vez!

Martin, Virginia, Lucy y Mary trataban de hacer cien cosas al mismo tiempo, siempre siguiendo las indicaciones de la Súper Gourmet de Preparatoria.

—Se nota que es una profesional… —comentó Lucy a modo de queja.

—¿¡Qué pasa con esos panqueques!? ¿¡Les falta mucho!?

—¡Sólo un minuto más, Maiara!

—¿¡Y la tarta!?

—¡Ya está lista para servir!

—¡Entonces hemos terminado, equipo! ¡Que alguien informe a Alter Ego! ¡Virginia, no has hecho absolutamente nada en toda la tarde! ¡Ve tú!

—Sí, sí…

* * *

—Bueno, ¿entonces ya está? —preguntó Clara— ¿Falta algo? ¿Elizabeth?

—Tengo listas unas cinco canciones que le van a gustar.

—Bien. ¿Emma?

—El acompañamiento musical también está.

—Perfecto. ¿Nick?

—¡Pues claro que lo tengo! ¿Qué esperabas?

—Eh… Vale. ¿Laura?

—Bailaré durante las canciones de Elizabeth. Ya está todo preparado.

—Entonces lo tenemos todo. Iré a decirle a Alter Ego que ya terminamos.

* * *

—¿Está todo listo? —preguntó Andy.

—¿Hacía falta ponerles nuestras caras a personajes de videojuegos? —preguntó Noah— ¿Y por qué yo soy Niko Bellic?

—Porque Oberon es un experto en videojuegos. La decoración está hecha a medida. Además, seguro que se ríe. Y, con respecto a la segunda pregunta… ¿Seguro que quieres que te lo diga?

Noah dudó durante unos segundos.

—No, mejor no…

Andy sonrió.

—¿En el cuerpo de quién me has puesto a mí? —preguntó Adrian con su típico tono frío.

—El Doctor Loco, el antagonista del Disney Epic Mickey. En realidad es de unos antiguos dibujos animados, pero la gente sólo se acuerda de él por el juego.

—¿Eso va con doble sentido? —se mofó Avery— Lo de compararle con un personaje totalmente olvidado, digo.

—Sí, al igual que contigo.

—¿Qué pasa conmigo?

—Ese personaje es Vanitas, del Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. Vanitas significa "vanidad" en griego antiguo. Te está llamando arrogante a la cara —aclaró Danny, que acababa de llegar junto a Michael—. Por cierto, buen punto el de ponerme a mí en el cuerpo de Genesis, aunque soy novelista, no poeta.

—Gracias por el cumplido. En realidad no lo podría haber hecho sin la ayuda de Alter Ego, que editó las fotos. Yo sólo elegí a quién poner en el cuerpo de quién.

—No sabía que supieras tanto de videojuegos.

Andy se encogió de hombros.

—Paso bastante tiempo con Oberon. Cuando empieza a hablar de un tema del que realmente sabe, es difícil detenerle. Hablando del diablo, ¿no deberíais estar con él?

—Alter Ego ya nos llamó para que viniésemos aquí. Sólo me extraña que no llegaran antes que nosotros —comentó Michael.

—¿Llegaran? —intervino Noah— ¿Con quién iba?

—Con Arabella —dijo Michael— ¿Por qué?

El Súper Futbolista de Preparatoria sonrió perversamente.

—Interesante…

—¿En qué estás pensando? —le preguntó Andy.

—Seguro que en algo pervertido —dijo Danny.

—Sí, seguro —concluyó Avery.

—¿¡Qué!? Está él sólo con una chica, ¿no es lógico pensar en algo así?

—No —respondió Andy.

—Para nada —añadió Michael.

—En absoluto —concluyó Danny.

—Jo… Bueno, aún así, yo no soy el más pervertido aquí —dijo señalando a Aira.

La Súper Acosadora de Preparatoria estaba, literalmente, babeando mientras observaba a Avery, totalmente embobada.

—Ya… Mejor ignorémosla —sugirió Avery, aunque a él mismo parecía costarle— De todas formas, seguramente no estén los dos solos. Renee estará con ellos, supongo.

Danny sonrió con ironía.

—Lo dudo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

El novelista abrió los labios para responder, pero algo lo interrumpió. La megafonía, de nuevo.

Sin embargo, fue la voz de Monokuma la que resonó en los oídos de todos.

—¡Ping, pang, pong! —canturreó con su ya típico tono siniestro— Un cadáver ha sido encontrado. ¡Comienza la cuenta atrás para la Clase de Juicio!

* * *

 **Primer capítulo de un especial de tres para conmemorar el cumpleaños de una de mis musas para el fic! Felicidades, Alto, ya tienes algo más de protagonismo!**

 **Bueno, voy a responder a los reviews:**

 **- DespairPrincess: Sí, vamos poco a poco desvelando el pasado de Ingrid, aunque ni después de este capítulo se encajan todas las piezas! Muajajajaja! Bueno, todo a su debido tiempo…**

 **- vale7887: Me alegro de que te guste! ^^ Y sí, Alter Ego tiene mucho que aportar, aunque poco a poco… Espero que este también te guste!**

 **Bueno, la historia avanza a su ritmo, y tranquilos, si no quiero que el bueno de Oberon me asesine cruelmente, subiré pronto el siguiente capítulo!**

 **Desquiciados saludos de un humilde loco más!**

 **P.D: Premio para el que logre decirme TODAS las referencias a videojuegos que hay en el capítulo! Las hay que están ocultas!**


	8. Capítulo 7

-Capítulo 7-

¡Las pistas desaparecen! ¿El asesino es… un fantasma?

El cuerpo yacía, inerte, en el suelo. La sangre brotaba lentamente de la parte trasera de su cabeza formando, poco a poco, un charco cada vez más amplio y oscuro, y su enmarañado cabello negro se escarolaba al mezclarse con ella. Los cristales de sus gafas, las cuales llevaba aún en sus ojos, presentaban numerosas grietas. De sus orificios nasales también fluían pequeños arroyos de su líquido vital. Así, como durmiendo en una almohada de sangre oscura, Oberon Manson se hallaba tendido sobre el suelo del pasillo.

—Pfff… Pues nos hemos quedado sin fiesta —bufó el Súper Futbolista.

—¡Noah! Acaba de morir, no seas insensible… —Virginia se hallaba en la delgada línea entre la melancolía y el pánico. Michael no sabía decir si estaba a punto de llorar o de chillar.

Nick se acercó a ella y, cubriendo sus hombros con su brazo, la apegó a su pecho para que dejase de mirar esa dolorosa escena.

—No está siendo insensible… A veces, la crueldad es la mejor forma de humor. Especialmente, cuando intentas sobrellevar una situación difícil como esta.

—En eso tienes razón, Nick —concordó el novelista—. Pero es casi irónico, ¿no? Apenas nos conocemos, pero su muerte nos resulta a todos muy dolorosa…

—Bueno, hemos sobrevivido aquí juntos por días. Además, teníamos la esperanza de que con Alter Ego de nuestra parte, algo así no volviese a ocurrir… —esa vez fue Andy el que habló—. Así que es… chocante.

—Y lo peor es que era su cumpleaños —recalcó Avery.

Michael golpeó con fuerza uno de los muros del pasillo.

—¡Mierda! ¿¡Quién pudo haberlo hecho!?

—¿Hacer el qué? —preguntó una voz femenina desde detrás de él.

Michael se giró. La Súper Forense de Preparatoria estaba detrás de él. En sus facciones ligeramente demacradas y sus ojos llorosos aún podía denotarse el dolor por las muertes de Edward e Ingrid. Michael recordaba perfectamente una noche en que la escuchó llorar sola en su habitación mientras iba a la cocina a beber algo para dormir.

—Nada, no te preocupes… Oye, ¿por qué no vuelves a la…?

—Oberon ha muerto —le cortó Adrian.

—¡Ey! ¿Por qué se lo dices?

—Tch —se quejó el Súper Inventor de Preparatoria—. ¿Qué importa que se lo diga? Ha tenido que escuchar el anuncio de Monokuma.

Michael miró a Marnie de reojo. Por un momento, pensó que estallaría en llanto. En contra de sus expectativas, la chica tomó aire profundamente y, con mirada decidida, dijo:

—Dejadme ver el cadáver.

Michael se apartó para que la chica pudiera hacerse paso y, una vez se alejó, le dedicó una mirada airada a Adrian.

—¿Por qué se lo dijiste? ¡Acaba de perder a una de sus mejores amigas y al chico al que amaba, imbécil! —le regañó a susurros.

—Porque es nuestra forense. Necesitamos que examine el cuerpo si queremos poder resolver este asesinato. Además, debería estar acostumbrada a lidiar con muertos.

—Grrr… —Michael se contuvo para no pegarle un grito, solo porque sabía que, al menos en aquella ocasión, el castaño tenía razón. Necesitaban descubrir quién le había asesinado, si es que no querían correr la misma suerte que él.

El veredicto de la joven de ojos azules le sacó de sus reflexiones. Veredicto que le sorprendió de sobremanera.

—Aún está vivo —dijo—. Tenemos que llevarle a algún lugar que podamos usar como enfermería para, al menos, detener la hemorragia. Es urgente, si le dejamos así, podría morir de verdad. ¡Avery, Noah, Andy! ¡Ayudadme!

Los tres chicos asintieron, aún confundidos por las palabras de la forense. Tomaron al Súper Diseñador de Videojuegos de Preparatoria, uno de los hombros y otro de cada pierna y, con cuidado de que no perdiera mucha más sangre en el trayecto, siguieron a Marnie a través de los pasillos de la embarcación. Aira dudó por un momento qué hacer y, quizá movida por su instinto persecutor, siguió a Avery y los demás hacia donde quiera que les estuviese guiando Marnie.

Una vez se fueron, Michael suspiró aliviado.

—Bueno, entonces no hay nada que temer… Solo debemos esperar a que Marnie nos cuente cómo le ha ido con el tratamiento.

Los otros tres chicos aún presentes le miraron como si acabase de decir la estupidez más grande de su vida.

—Estás de broma, ¿no? —le preguntó Nick.

—Es obvio que esto no ha acabado. De hecho, el tiempo fluye y aún estamos en peor situación que antes.

Michael no entendía qué querían decir.

—¿A qué os referías? —preguntó finalmente.

—Al aviso —le respondió Danny—. Monokuma anunció el descubrimiento de un cadáver, no el de un herido.

* * *

Nick corría por los pasillos. Tras conseguir que Michael se diera cuenta de que aún tenían un caso por resolver, y una gran escasez de tiempo y personal para ello, los cinco, incluyendo a Virginia, se separaron para buscar pistas lo más rápido posible.

Sin embargo, si ni siquiera sabían dónde estaba el cadáver, ¿cómo iban a saber dónde buscar alguna pista? Solo sabían una cosa: que había al menos tres personas que ya habían visto el cuerpo.

"Las únicas personas que estábamos ahí cuando descubrimos a Oberon éramos Virginia, Avery, Noah, Danny, Michael, Marnie, Aira, Adrian y yo." Pensó. "Es decir, que tenemos a un número de once personas entre las que elegir para descubrir quién ha sido asesinado, quién es el asesino, y quiénes fueron los tres descubridores del cuerpo. Si tenemos en cuenta que Marnie llegó allí un rato después que los demás, entonces tendríamos a doce personas en nuestra lista. Genial."

Giró la esquina. Si seguía por ese camino, debería poder encontrarse con la primera de sus tres sospechosos principales: Clara Mudgett. Debería haber llegado a donde estaba Oberon antes que él, pues había salido de la Nao Desesperación un rato antes. Sin embargo, cuando él había llegado allí, solo se había encontrado a Virginia de rodillas frente al cuerpo inconsciente del joven, y al grupo de Michael acercándose por el otro lado del pasillo. Eso le dejaba con dos opciones: Clara había visto el cadáver y se había largado, o directamente nunca había ido allí. Ambas igual de sospechosas.

Sin aminorar su ritmo ni un instante, Nick no tardó en llegar a la habitación de la Súper Educadora de Preparatoria, cuya puerta estaba entreabierta. Sin pensárselo dos veces, abrió de un portazo y entró en la habitación, solo para encontrarse con algo que no le gustó nada.

* * *

Michael, por su parte, se fue, seguido de Danny, a su habitación. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Y se había cumplido.

—¡Las fotos! ¡Se las han llevado! —bramó.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué iban a querer…?

—¡No lo sé! Tenía el presentimiento de que el ataque a Oberon estaba relacionado de un modo u otro con las fotografías, así que vine por eso, pero… ¡Espera! ¡Dijiste que había alguien a parte de ti espiando mi conversación con Arabella! ¿Quién era?

El rubio tomó a Danny por los hombros. Los ojos dispares del novelista se clavaron en los suyos. Michael estaba desesperado, y el otro se había dado cuenta. El castaño, sin embrago, se mordió el labio inferior.

—No puedo decírtelo…

El Súper Suertudo de Preparatoria abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Pero la sorpresa no tardó en volverse ira. Soltó los hombros del chico, solo para agarrarle del cuello de la camiseta con fuerza.

—¿¡Por qué no me lo dices!? ¿¡Estás ayudando al asesino!?

Danny le empujó para apartarle de él, con éxito. Michael cayó de bruces al suelo.

—¡Jamás haría eso! ¡No puedo decirte quién era porque no lo sé!

—¿¡Cómo que no lo sabes!? ¿No decías que le habías visto perfectamente?

—¡Y le vi! ¡Le vi a la perfección! Pero…

—¿¡Pero qué!? —le gritó con más fuerza.

—¡Era alguien a quien no había visto en mi vida! Es decir, se me hacía conocido, pero su cara no me recordaba a nadie que hubiese visto antes. ¡Por eso no dije nada, Michael! ¡Hay una vigesimoquinta persona en el barco!

* * *

Adrian cogió la silla más pequeña de la sala común de la Nao Desesperación y la colocó justo frente a la gran pantalla de televisión que había allí.

—Alter Ego —llamó a la IA—. También funcionas como un ordenador, ¿verdad?

El rostro andrógino de la entidad virtual se manifestó frente al Súper Inventor de Preparatoria.

—Así es, señor Starkweather. De hecho, soy el ordenador central que guarda toda la información sobre el barco y los planes de Monokuma. Lamentablemente, no tengo acceso a internet, por lo que no puedo daros noticias del exterior.

—No importa. Déjame ver esa información que tienes dentro.

—Eso también será imposible. Mi identidad como Alter Ego no es más que un virus que mi dueño implantó en el ordenador de Monokuma. Lamentablemente, la información medianamente relevante está protegida por numerosos cortafuegos, barreras virtuales y otros métodos de seguridad digital. Puedo sortear una buena parte de esos obstáculos, sin embargo, está tan cuidadosamente codificada, que me es imposible desencriptarla.

—Ya veo. Entonces, tal vez necesitemos un poco de lógica humana. Ve atravesando los _firewalls_ y barreras. Necesitaré refuerzos.

* * *

La incesante vibración de la agenda digital en su bolsillo acabó por despertar a Oberon. El muchacho entreabrió los ojos, pero los cerró casi inmediatamente al verse deslumbrado por una potente luz blanca. La cabeza le dolía a horrores, y sentía el cuerpo cansado y agarrotado.

—¿Qué… qué está pasando? —musitó.

—¿Eh? ¡Se ha despertado! ¡Marnie, ven rápido!

"¿Qué? ¿Marnie?". Pensó. "Esa era la voz de Noah".

Trató de volver a abrir los ojos, sin éxito de nuevo por culpa de la deslumbrante luz. Escuchó unos pasos apresurados acercarse donde estaba, seguido de un pequeño chasquido. Por mero instinto, trató de volver a abrir los ojos. Esta vez lo logró.

Al principio veía borroso, pero pudo distinguir cinco siluetas a su alrededor. Tras unos segundos, las figuras se volvieron más nítidas, y pudo reconocer a sus misteriosos acompañantes.

—Andy, Aira… Noah, Avery y Marnie también… —murmuró— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Por qué estoy…?

—Estás herido —le informó la forense—. Fuiste atacado por alguien.

—¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? —le preguntó Andy.

—¿Qué…? Pues estaba caminando con Arabella por el pasillo cuando… ¡Espera! ¡Arabella! ¿¡Dónde está!?

Trató de levantarse de golpe, pero un agudo dolor de cabeza le detuvo. Se llevó la mano a su frente, y notó los vendajes que cubrían gran parte de su cráneo.

—No te fuerces —le aconsejó Marnie—. Soy forense, no traumatóloga. Tan solo he podido darte los primeros auxilios.

Oberon obedeció y, poco a poco, se fue incorporando hasta estar sentado en la camilla.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —le preguntó la improvisada doctora.

—La cabeza me da vueltas… ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Alguien te ha atacado en el pasillo. Te han dejado inconsciente.

—¿Por qué gritaste antes el nombre de Arabella? —preguntó Avery.

—Estaba con ella cuando me desmayé… ¿Le ha pasado algo?

—No lo sabemos —respondió Andy—. No estaba ahí cuando te encontramos.

—¿No estaba? —Oberon tardó unos segundos en procesar toda la información y hacerla encajar en su cabeza— Espera, ¿¡y si se la han llevado!?

—Entonces, tenemos que encontrarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde —propuso Noah.

—No creo que la hayan secuestrado —intervino por primera vez Aira.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —le preguntó Avery.

—¡El señor Cunanan me ha dirigido la palabra! —se alegró ella como si acabase de encontrar un enorme tesoro oculto— Veréis, lo que ocurre es que es absurdo querer secuestrar a una persona en la situación en la que estamos.

—Explícate —le exigió el Súper Ciclista de Preparatoria.

—Estamos en un barco, es decir, un espacio muy cerrado. Conocemos ya una gran parte de sus caminos ocultos y, además… No hay ningún motivo lógico como para hacerlo.

—Matarla y esconder el cadáver para que nunca lo descubran. Ese es un motivo —replicó Noah.

—Puede ser. Pero, generalmente, la investigación no empieza hasta que el cuerpo es descubierto. Y sin investigación, no hay Clase de Juicio. Sin Clase de Juicio, el asesino nunca podrá salir de aquí. En consecuencia, habrá matado a alguien en vano.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no estaba ahí Arabella? —Oberon estaba comenzando a cansarse.

—Probablemente huiría —razonó Andy.

—¿De quién? ¿Del asesino?

—O de su víctima.

Oberon entendió al instante qué era lo que Andy estaba sugiriendo. Y no le gustaba.

—¿Estás diciendo que fue ella quién me atacó? —el solo pensarlo le enfadaba.

—He dicho que pudo haber sido ella. Al igual que pudo haber sido cualquiera de nosotros.

El Súper Diseñador de Videojuegos de Preparatoria se puso en pie bruscamente. Su prominente estatura podía ser realmente amenazante en algunas situaciones. Y en esa ocasión lo era.

—¡Ella nunca…! —se dispuso a gritarle a su compañero, pero fue interrumpido por un jadeante Nick que había llegado a la improvisada enfermería.

—¡Chicos, es urgente! ¡Tenéis que ver esto!

* * *

—¿Cómo que hay una vigesimoquinta persona? —Michael no sabía si estar sorprendido o indignado— ¿Me has tomado por imbécil?

—Te lo prometo —en esta ocasión, Danny no sonreía. Ni en sus labios ni en su voz podía percibirse el más mínimo rastro del sarcasmo y la ironía habituales—. La persona que estaba ahí era alguien a quien no había visto nunca. Iba totalmente vestido de negro… Vi su rostro perfectamente, pero era alguien a quien no había visto jamás en toda mi vida.

La seriedad del escritor incomodó en gran medida a Michael. Danny no era, ni mucho menos, alguien que transmitiese tanta… desesperación.

—Hace un momento estabas tranquilo… ¿Qué te ha pasado de repente?

—A veces, cuando la gente reacciona violentamente, aparentar tranquilidad es imposible.

—Ya…

—Aún así, si hay un vigesimoquinto pasajero en el barco, tenemos problemas bastante serios… Probablemente, trabaja para Monokuma…

—¡Buhuhuhu! ¿De verdad me tomáis por alguien que haría trampas solo para que muera una o dos personas más?

La inconfundible voz del oso sonó a su espalda. Michael se giró violentamente. La criatura estaba sentada al borde de su cama, balanceando sus pies como un niño pequeño que espera a que traigan su comida.

—A decir verdad… sí —reconoció el rubio, haciendo un esfuerzo por no lanzarse sobre él en ese mismo momento. Se puso de pie con calma y le dedicó una de sus peores miradas al director de la Academia Esperanza.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡En serio!? ¿¡Cómo podéis odiar tanto a este director vuestro!? ¡Con el amor que yo os profeso a todos! —lloriqueó el peluche.

—Cierto. Nos profesas amor más que suficiente a todos. A los veinticinco.

Los fingidos llantos del oso cesaron casi inmediatamente, y la escalofriante sonrisa de la mitad izquierda de su cara se ensanchó.

—Pupupupupu… Chicos, chicos… Solamente hubo veinticuatro Súper Estudiantes de Preparatoria desde un principio en este barco, y hasta ahora, los números solo han ido disminuyendo. No hay algo así como un vigesimoquinto pasajero. Y mucho menos, uno que trabaje para mí —entonces, su sonrisa desapareció—. De hecho, estaría más que contento si os libraseis de ella.

—¿Contento? ¿Por qué?

El ojo escarlata parpadeó con un brillo siniestro.

—No es asunto vuestro… Por cierto, el tiempo se os acaba, ¿no deberíais ir comenzando la búsqueda de pistas? ¡Buhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu!

Tras decir eso, el pequeño monstruo saltó de la cama y, con paso torpe, se marchó del camarote.

—Tch. No nos ha aclarado nada.

—¿Seguro? —le cuestionó Danny. Michael dirigió la vista hacia él, estaba apuntando algo en su agenda digital— Al menos, ahora sabemos que el asesino es una chica y que, si realmente tenemos un polizón, él no es el asesino.

La agenda digital de Michael vibró. Le echó un vistazo. "Nueva Bala de la Verdad recibida: testimonio de Monokuma".

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque la persona que yo vi espiándoos era un hombre.

* * *

Virginia había seguido las directrices de Nick a la perfección. El Súper Cómico de Preparatoria le había dicho que sus dos sospechosas principales eran Clara y Arabella. Le pidió que, mientras él registraba la habitación de Clara, ella investigase un poco en el camarote de la pelirroja. Y la idea no le gustaba.

¿Y si la Súper Diplomática de Preparatoria fuera, de hecho, la asesina? ¿Y si la descubría? Podría tratar de matarla a ella. Al fin y al cabo, todos en ese barco estaban realmente locos, salvo algunas excepciones. Sin embargo, era Nick quien se lo había pedido, y como él había hecho tanto por ella, no podía negarle un favor en un momento de urgencia.

Aún así, la idea no le gustaba.

La peliblanca cruzó el pasillo a paso rápido hasta llegar a su destino. Golpeó la puerta con los nudillos, pidiendo permiso para entrar, pero resultó que, en realidad, ésta estaba abierta. Y la luz apagada.

De puntillas, la Súper Nadadora Sincronizada de Preparatoria atravesó el umbral de la puerta. El cuarto estaba totalmente a oscuras, tanto que le era imposible ver absolutamente nada. Tanteó la pared con las manos, en busca del interruptor de la luz. Tardó alrededor de dos minutos en encontrarlo.

Y hubiera preferido no haberlo hecho.

Cuando la luz se encendió, lo que la chica vio fue realmente desagradable: sobre la cama reposaban un hacha de mano salpicada de sangre, una soga quemada por uno de sus extremos y lo más repulsivo de todo: un rostro humano.

Asqueada, la nadadora se acercó al colchón. Con su agenda electrónica, sacó fotografías a la soga y al hacha, que se registraron instantáneamente como Balas de la Verdad. Ya solo le quedaba la cara humana. Era un hombre joven, de cabello negro corto y facciones finas. Donde deberían ir sus ojos y boca, solo había huecos vacíos y negros. Con cuidado, acercó su mano al repulsivo objeto. Sin embargo, en cuanto sus dedos entraron en contacto con la piel mutilada, Virginia descubrió sorprendida que no era piel, sino frío plástico. No era un rostro humano verdadero, sino una máscara inimaginablemente realista.

La chica se apresuró fotografiar la máscara también. El mensaje de "Nueva Bala de la Verdad encontrara" apareció en su pantalla en cuanto la tomó.

Ya había encontrado tres pistas que podrían ser importantes a la hora de resolver el caso. Olvidando ya su miedo, decidió explorar un poco más la habitación. No encontró nada ni en los cajones, ni en los armarios, ni bajo la cama o la mesita de noche.

Ya estaba por irse cuando, de repente, lo recordó: aún no había registrado el baño. Dirigió la vista a la puerta del mismo. Para su sorpresa, ésta estaba entreabierta, y la luz en su interior, encendida.

Con cuidado, se acercó al aseo. La tensión que había sentido cuando entró al camarote volvió a tomar posesión de su corazón. Despacio, abarcó con su mano derecha el pomo de la puerta blanca del baño. Suspiró hondo, cerró los ojos con fuerza y, sin abrirlos, dio un fuerte tirón a la puerta. "Que pase lo que tenga que pasar", pensó. Sin embargo, nada ocurrió. Pasaron diez segundos, y nada. Pasaron quince, y seguía sin detectar ni el más mínimo movimiento. A los veinte segundos, convencida ya de que no había nada, abrió los ojos.

Craso error.

—¡Elizabeth!

La Súper Cantante de Preparatoria estaba inconsciente en el suelo del baño. Su rostro estaba hundido dentro del inodoro, y un pequeño hilillo de sangre recorría su espalda, brotando, obviamente, de su cabeza.

* * *

—Entonces, si esto no es obra del vigesimoquinto pasajero, ¿de quién puede ser? —Michael estaba confuso. No se le ocurría nadie que pudiese querer hacerle daño a Oberon. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—No lo sé —reconoció Danny—. Pero quedándonos quietos no lograremos nada…

—Cierto, deberíamos ir buscando algunas pistas. El propio Monokuma lo dijo.

Decidido, el Súper Suertudo de Preparatoria se acercó a la puerta para salir. Había que moverse rápido, no tenían tiempo suficiente como para dormirse en los laureles.

Iba con prisa. Tanta, que no se percató de la figura que le esperaba, arma en mano, oculta al otro lado de la puerta.

Por suerte, su compañero si se percató.

—¡Cuidado! —exclamó, y se lanzó sobre él, apartándole justo a tiempo.

Sin embargo, el arma del agresor sí impactó en la cabeza del novelista, golpeándole con un ruido sordo.

Michael se puso de pie. Pudo verle por dos segundos antes de que saliera huyendo. Era ligeramente más bajo y más delgado que él, iba vestido totalmente de negro y llevaba un pasamontañas cubriéndole el rostro.

El agresor salió corriendo en cuanto hizo contacto visual con el rubio. Michael trató de levantarse para perseguirle, pero era mucho más lento que él.

Sin embargo, por azares del destino, esa "suerte" que le caracterizaba hizo, de una buena vez, su aparición. Y lo hizo en forma de Súper Estafadora de Preparatoria.

Lucy Chapman, a la cual no se le había visto el pelo desde la reunión organizadora del cumpleaños de Oberon convocada por Alter Ego, apareció en el momento oportuno para ponerle la zancadilla al misterioso escurridizo. Éste cayó al suelo, pero se levantó rápidamente para continuar su camino, dejando atrás su arma.

Michael recogió el objeto del suelo. Era un bate de beisbol de madera perfectamente normal. No había clavos, pinchos ni ningún tipo de añadido que pudiese convertirlo en un arma realmente mortal. Tampoco estaba astillado, lo que implicaba que nunca había golpeado un objeto con fuerza suficiente como para romperlo.

Su única peculiaridad era que estaba manchado de sangre. Y no solo sangre húmeda y roja producida por el golpe contra Danny, sino también sangre negra y reseca, que ya debía de haber estado en el bate por al menos dos o tres horas.

—¿El arma homicida? —le preguntó la pelinegra con aparente curiosidad.

—Quizá —mintió. No creía que ese bate pudiese causar la muerte de una persona—. Cambiando de tema, ¿dónde has estado? Desapareciste completamente.

—Investigando, ¿dónde iba a estar si no? Steph estaba conmigo.

—¿Steph? —Michael arqueó una ceja. Le costaba confiar en esa chica.

—Sí, Steph. Ya sabes. Stephanie Pomeroy, la Súper Dibujante de Preparatoria.

—Ah, ya. ¿Y dónde está ahora mismo?

Lucy parecía a punto de estallar a carcajadas.

—Aquí… —escuchó un susurro a sus espaldas.

Michael se giró bruscamente, alarmado. Detrás de él, reconoció el rostro redondeado de la chica, que le miraba con ojitos de cordero degollado.

—Ah, lo siento, Stephanie… —balbuceó— No me había dado cuenta de que estabas…

—Tranquilo, suele pasar… No importa, en serio…

Era más que obvio que sí le importaba. Sin embargo, dada la situación, Michael decidió desplazar esa discusión para otro momento. Registró el bate de béisbol como Bala de la Verdad, y se dispuso a interrogar a las recién llegadas.

—Dijisteis que estabais investigando… ¿Habéis encontrado algo?

—De hecho, sí —afirmó Lucy—. ¿Pero no crees que haya alguien que necesita atención más urgente que nosotras?

Era verdad. Danny. Con la emoción de la persecución se había olvidado por completo de que su amigo había recibido de lleno el golpe que deberían haberle propinado a él.

—¡Mierda, Danny! ¡Lo olvidé! Esperadme aquí, vuelvo ahora.

—No creo que haga falta… —escuchó un gruñido a sus espaldas.

Michael se dio la vuelta. Apoyado en la pared, y una mano en la cabeza, Danny se desplazaba lentamente a su posición.

Michael se apuró a ayudarle a sostenerse.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí… Gracias por acordarte —se mofó. Su sonrisa irónica había vuelto, aunque con bastante debilidad.

—Vale. Estás bien —rodó el rubio los ojos.

—Creo que estábamos en mitad de un interrogatorio… ¿O pretendíais aprovecharos de mi convalecencia para escapar, señoritas?

Lucy, que ya estaba bastante más lejos de ellos que en un principio, negó fuertemente con la cabeza.

—¡Para nada! Es solo que pensamos que seríamos más útiles si seguíamos investigando que aquí, ya que estás atendiendo a un herido. ¿Verdad, Steph?

—Lucy, diles la verdad… —musitó la tímida artista.

Michael arqueó de nuevo una de sus cejas. La sonrisa torcida del otro chico se amplió.

—¿La verdad? —preguntó este último.

—¡Steph! ¡Si se lo decimos, pasaremos a ser sospechosas inmediatamente!

La chica se tapó la boca con las manos en cuanto lo dijo. Era un descuido demasiado obvio, viniendo de la supuesta mejor mentirosa del mundo. Michael pensó que la pelinegra tramaba algo, pero no era capaz de discernir de qué se trataba. Miró a su amigo, que reposaba apoyado en sus hombros. El brillo suspicaz de sus ojos le sugería que él sí lo había descubierto.

—¿Y por qué no nos decís qué habéis descubierto y así quedáis libres de toda sospecha?

La estafadora sonrió.

—Me alegro de que nos entendamos. Pues veréis, resulta que nosotras fuimos quienes descubrimos el verdadero cadáver.

* * *

Virginia se apresuró en llamar a Marnie en cuanto sacó a la cantante del wáter. Determinó que su corazón seguía latiendo y que no había agua en sus pulmones (y no, no hizo falta hacerle el boca a boca), y trató de cubrirle la herida en su cabeza con un poco de papel higiénico. Casi se desmaya al ver la sangre, pero hizo de tripas corazón y, gracias a esas nociones básicas que había aprendido de primeros auxilios, para cuando llegó allí la Súper Forense de Preparatoria, la vida de la chica ya no corría peligro.

—Menos mal que la atendiste rápido, si llega a perder un poco más de sangre, habría necesitado una transfusión.

La sola idea de imaginarse aún más sangre le dio náuseas.

—Ya, bueno… ¿Cuándo estará consciente? Quizá sepa quién la atacó…

—No lo sé. La naturaleza de su herida es similar a la de Oberon, así que podemos deducir que fue atacada por la misma persona, y con la misma arma. Si tuviésemos un poco más de tiempo, podría hacerle un análisis con el equipo que encontré en la enfermería, pero no sé cuánto nos queda… Aún así, debería recuperar pronto la consciencia.

Como si las palabras de la ojiazul fuesen una invocación, los párpados de la víctima se separaron, rebelando sus confusos y apagados ojos esmeraldas.

—¿Qué… qué me ha pasado?

—Fuiste atacada —dijo la médico con voz dulce—. Tranquila, ya no corres peligro… Dime, ¿recuerdas quién te ha atacado?

De repente, los ojos de la joven se llenaron de lágrimas, como si las palabras de Marnie hubiesen accionado alguna clase de mecanismo de llanto automático.

—Sí… Lo recuerdo… Ahora mejor que nunca…

—¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? —se impacientó Virginia.

—Fue él. Él de todas las personas… Seguro que buscaba venganza… Era… Un fantasma.

—¿¡Qué!?

* * *

Cuando Marnie se separó de ellos para ir a atender a Elizabeth, Nick siguió dirigiendo la marcha en dirección a la habitación de Clara.

Oberon era el que más nervioso parecía estar de todos.

—¿Qué has visto allí, Nick? —le preguntaba constantemente.

—Es difícil describirlo… —y lo era, desde luego que lo era. Especialmente a él— Será mejor que lo veas con tus propios ojos… creo.

Avery y Noah también parecían alterados.

—Nick… No es normal verte tan tenso —le decía el primero.

—Dinos, ¿qué has visto? —le pedía el segundo.

—He dicho —insistía él—, que es difícil decirlo.

El único que parecía mantener fría la mente era Andy, que acabó haciéndole el favor de distraer un poco a Oberon por él. Aira, por el contrario, estaba totalmente frenética. Incluso parecía haber olvidado su obsesión por Avery por un rato.

—Ya hemos llegado —anunció Nick en cuanto estuvieron frente a la puerta de la gemela—. Preparáos psicológicamente, porque esto no va a ser bonito.

Y desde luego, todos comprendieron eso en cuanto la puerta estuvo abierta. En una esquina de la habitación, acurrucada contra la pared, Clara Mudgett sollozaba y balbuceaba palabras inconexas y sin sentido.

—Recuerdos… Fantasma… Desesperación…

La chica estaba terriblemente pálida, y tiritaba de miedo.

Sin embargo, lo más horroroso estaba en el centro justo de la habitación.

—¿Pero qué…? —tartamudeó Oberon.

Colgado del cuello por una cuerda atada a la enorme lámpara de araña que decoraba la habitación, el cuerpo blanco, inerte y carente de vida de la Súper Diplomática de Preparatoria formaba, gota a gota, un charco de sangre en el suelo sobre el que estaba suspendido.

—¡Ding, dong, ping, pong! —canturreó repentinamente la vocecilla de Monokuma a través de los sistemas de megafonía— ¡Se acabó el tiempo! ¡Todos a cubierta! Sé que apenas habéis podido encontrar un par de evidencias importantes, pero… ¡Me aburro! ¡No quiero esperar más! Es hora de dar comienzo a… ¡LA CLASE DE JUICIO!

* * *

 **Y aquí termina el capítulo 7… ¡Ojalá os guste! ^^**

 **Ah, y sí, tengo que pedir disculpas por el retraso, pero… Me he quedado sin excusas ^^U**

 **Vale, no, es broma. He tenido un verano ajetreado y un inicio de curso agotador. De hecho, me va a ser difícil volver al buen ritmo que llevaba en mis mejores tiempos. Aún así, haré lo que esté en mi mano, siempre que las Musas y el tiempo me lo permitan.**

 **Con todo dicho:**

 **¡Desquiciados saludos de un humilde loco más!**


End file.
